


Dance Macabre

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being Lost, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Vegeta is a prince with only one thing on his mind...stay away from his father's insistence on marriage. Kakara is a third class girl who doesn't have time for finding a mate like her mother wants. But when the two of them crash land on a deserted planet, secrets come forward. Will they kill each other or will the heat of the jungle bring out their true desires. Alternate Universe. No Frieza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I'm posting anther long story...this must be the end of the world...when was the last time I did this? Hmm, I can't remember. If you want to know, the name of this story comes from a song by a band called Ghost with the same name.

Prince Vegeta sighed to himself as he headed towards his father’s throne room. The prince already knew what his father had in mind. Not that the prince really wanted to get into any of that. His twentieth birthday was coming up. Normally, this event was something he looked forward to. Grand parties all over Planet Vegeta would be held in his honor, tournaments of power would take place, followed by plenty of food and drink.

But this year…the prince cringed at the thought. This was the year that he would have to announce his chosen bride. His father wanted to go over the list of candidates. All of them were from first class families. The king made sure that his son knew which ladies he approved of for the position. But the prince felt no need to rush into anything. In the past, heirs to the throne had been mated before 18. Vegeta shook his head. There were more important things to focus on right now. With his power, there weren’t the problems that plagued other rulers of their kind. He had no reason to fear death. Finding a mate and siring heirs could wait.

Finally making it to the throne room, the prince opened the door, finding his father discussing something with what looked like an older elite. A grin was passed the prince’s way, telling Vegeta what was already on their minds. “I refuse.” The prince answered, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face.

“You have not even seen the girl. At least meet with her once before deciding so harshly.” The king said, looking livid with his son’s lack of interest. “I shall speak with him, tell your daughter that he will meet with her tomorrow evening.”

Before the prince could interject, the elite had fled the room. Vegeta growled. “I will do no such thing.”

“You will do as your position demands.” The king answered back.

“My position demands that I train. Matters of gaining a wife can wait.” The prince snapped.

“Do you have to be so difficult?” The king questioned. “The people demand an heir. You have refused the daughters of far too many upper class saiyans. Don’t tell me that you plan to lower your standards to some lower class foot soldier.”

The prince glared at his father. “I have heard nothing of our people wanting an heir from me. I believe that is what you want father.” Vegeta sighed, “Even if you set up the date, I won’t show my face.”

“Is that your way of telling me to arrange a marriage for you, cause I will do that, Vegeta.” The king threatened. “You can’t run off and have fun all of the time.”

“I’m training.” The prince answered, then smirked. “Even if you did arrange something at absurd, do you really think I would show up to such an event?” Vegeta had to laugh, his father’s anger was quite amusing. That was the crucks of having a child that was stronger than its father. Unlike most parents, his own father, even with his title, had no real power over him.

“Then I could easily remove you as my heir.” The king’s voice was like ice.

This got the prince’s attention. “And who would you replace me with? You sent Tarble away for being too weak and you have no other successor. I doubt that you would to go through the trouble of siring another child.” This was a real threat to Vegeta and the king knew it. The only power his father really had was the threat of taking away his claim to the throne. Even if he could beat his father, royal decrees would just find another family member down the line and hand the reigns over to them instead. The idea made the prince’s hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“Then you will agree to meet the girl then?” His father grinned in victory.

The prince crossed his arms, then smirked. “No, because you seem to have forgotten that I was assigned to be off planet. I leave tomorrow morning.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the stunned look on his father’s face.

“Well, who assigned that?!” The king spat.

Vegeta felt amused. “You did father.” He turned his back to the king. “I will be gone for a month. Now will you forget this nonsense of matchmaking me and remember that we’re still at war.” His voice became serious. How could the king forget what was going on? There old rivals, the tuffles had found a new planet after they were stomped off of Planet Vegeta decades ago. A few years back, the tuffles attempted an attack. Space was divided between those who were their allies and those who would betray them. Thinking about making babies was the last thing the prince needed to be doing.

Leaving his father, Vegeta headed back to his chamber. He wasn’t fully looking forward to this trip. He had a few lower class soldiers coming with him. Since his childhood, he was forced to choose a few third or forth class children to be his back up. They were basically there for him to bash around if he liked. Not that he really cared much for their company. The two in particular were brothers, Turles and Raditz… He had to shake his head. One was weak to a fault, while the other seemed to spend most of his time bragging about nothing. This would be annoying, but less annoying than having to sit with some rich girl. At least this way, he got to get some training in.

Reaching his quarters, the prince found his armor laid out for him. Vegeta only planned to take the minimum. Only a few sets of armor would be needed, as would some jumpsuits. His scouter looked like it had been cleaned. All he needed was a shower and some sleep. All he could do was wait for the fight ahead, waiting for an opponent that would actually be worth his power.

Figuring that the shower could wait, the prince took in the horizon. A good walk through the outlands would do some good for his mind. He opened the window and flew out into the wilderness. Nothing would disturb him there.

* * *

Kakara looked around the market. Her mother instructed her to head to the nearest meat stand. She sighed, noticing who was standing there. The girl could only glare. Of course…it would be this bastard.

“Kakara, it’s been a while.” A stocky boy answered. He was only a year older than her. Kakara was now sitting at 18, which for a lower class female acquitted her to an old maid. Cuw as they called him, was friends with her brother Turles. Both of her parents liked the idea of him, while she had more than her reservations. “I think dinner may be in order.”

She thought of how to get away. “Excuse me, Cuw. I’m only here to get some spices for my mother.” But he wasn’t allowing her to move.

“You always think of a way to reject me. Our parents are friends. We’ve known each other since we were kids. I think it would be good of us to get even better acquainted.” Cuw said, thinking over what his own father had told him. His father was Bardock’s right hand man after all.

“Mother expects me home soon.” Kakara lied. This was exactly what her mother wanted. She was the last child to leave the nest, Raditz had a mate. Turles had a mate…both of her brother’s were fathers, with Turles’s mate baring his second born son. A third class female was required to get married before she was 15. Her job was to create soldiers for the king’s armies… some women remained fighters, but it was for a short period of time. Most stopped training in their preteens in preparation for mating and childbearing. Kakara sighed. “I have no intention of allowing you to court me.” She stated, being firm in her resolve. The idea of any man thinking he would control her, annoyed the third class to no end. Kakara pushed past him, even if he looked disappointed by her words, she was sure that he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

She found the spices her mother wanted easily, before sneaking out of town. Not many left the city streets, but Kakara just wanted to see what lay beyond. She ran forward, leaving her bag in the same hiding place she had always used out here.

The third class wondered into some trees, finding a winding river. She reached down, feeling the cool water against her fingers. She had never been upstream before. Usually, this was were she chose to practice fighting. Since, she was cut off from sparring with anyone. She could train a bit in silence here.

But today felt a little different. Kakara walked by the riverside, looking down at the water as it went from a straight stream to jagged rapids. Water misted onto her clothes. The third class looked down, detesting the courtship clothing she was forced to wear. A knee length red dress covered her body, exposing little, but telling every male around that she had entered womanhood. Usually, females would wear the presents given to her by suitors with interest, but Kakara always left those behind. She had little interest in getting married.

She found an open field and rejoiced. This would be a good place to train. As she planned to start up though, a feral growl entered her ears. She barely had enough time to get out of the way before a large creature barreled through her. Its body was wide, stocky, and full of hair. Large teeth gleamed at her as it growled at her for being in its territory. Kakara backed away, thinking about all of her options. Either she would kill or be killed. The creature ran at her, its long claws pushing her down to the ground. She wanted to scream, but held it in. She could feel cuts on her arms as she felt hot air against her face. It was going to bite her. Kakara rammed her fist up into its jaw, knocking the creature back. She took a second to breathe, but the animal was back on her. The third class refused to be killed. She bit into the animal’s front leg holding on as it trashed her against the ground. Even her bloody hands came around and gouged it in the eyes. She was close to death as its teeth headed for her neck, but suddenly, the creature had been pulled off of her. Kakara pulled her head, up looking around and finding someone standing between her and the creature. A young saiyan man glared up at the monster only to grin. “I see that we have a rabid river bear.” The young man flew forward, killing the creature with ease. Kakara stared at him as he turned back to her. “Now, what was one some delicate flower like you doing out here?” He snarked.

Kakara’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t need your help.” She leaned down into the water, allowing the blood to wash off of her arms. Now her mother would question where she went. Her heart felt jealous. If she had been born a boy, she would have been prepared for this.

The man stared back at her. “It looked like you were about to die. Leaving the city is dangerous, anyone that isn’t an elite will die out here in minutes.”

Kakara turned back on the young man. “I don’t see why a proud elite would waste his time here. If you’re expecting anything, forget it.”

The man glared at her. “You’re an argumentative one. It’s no wonder that no man has tried to claim you.” He looked over her outfit, finding it shredded in some places. Unless that bear had knocked off her presents, she was probably not desirable too the lower classes.

Finally, Kakara grinned. “Like I would want to be claimed by anyone.” She turned her back to him. “You can leave at any time.” She wanted to get the blood out of her hair anyway.

The man sighed, this was ruining his time alone before the battle ahead. He walked up behind her and pulled her over his shoulder, making her scream. A laugh left his lips as she tried fighting him. He had to give her some credit. She wasn’t letting him dominate her. He flew up, but she didn’t stop. Her hits were stronger then he expected, some digging into his back. This was one of the times that he wasn’t wearing armor. “If you continue, we will fall. Take a good look down.”

Kakara changed her focus to the ground, but didn’t freak out. “We’re flying?” She had always wondered how.

“Correction. I’m flying. You’re just dead weight.” The man stated, feeling amused as she hit him in the back. “I’m guessing by your clothes that you’re a third class in the ninth district.” So she wasn’t at the bottom of the third class…almost barely a second class.

“Why don’t you just let me down and forget you even saw me?” She spat, ramming her elbow into the back of his neck.

“You were in an elite only zone. Punishment for such is not lenient, even if you are a woman.” For some reason, he could sense an eye roll. Tired of her actions, he landed and put her down the edge of the forest. “Now, I better not catch you in here again.”

She stared up at him, defiantly glaring into his eyes. “You pity me.” She felt pissed as she threw a punch, only for him to catch it. “I don’t care who you are asshole. You won’t stop me from coming back.”

He glared back at her. “You have no idea who you’re even speaking to.”

“Like that matters! I would speak no differently to anyone who would keep me from training!” She snapped back.

The young man shook his head. “The forest is no place for a woman who knows nothing to be running head first into.” Her fist came up a second time, only hitting him in the chest. To his surprise, this one had him lean forward from the pain. “The nerve you have! I regret even stepping in!”

“You should! That was my kill!” She spat back.

“In your dreams!” He said, getting in her face.

“It’s a nightmare if you’re there!” Kakara breathed hard, panting slightly. His body was very close to hers. Fire burned in his eyes as she glared back at him. “Now Mr. Elite, don’t you have someone else to bother?”

He stared back at her before backing away. “Yes, I have wasted too much of my time the likes of you.” He was pretty intrigued that she had no idea who he was. Before he could say anything else, she ran away from him, going to a nearby rock. His eyebrow quirked up as she took out a bag and ran into the city. The prince shook his head. What a strange girl, not many were that brazen to his face. It was a good thing that they weren’t likely to cross paths again. Next time, he would just have to put her in her place.

Kakara ran through her streets on her way home. She still had no way to explain away her wounds. At least she got away from that annoying elitist bastard. She found her home, only to stop in place. Raditz was out front with her mother and father. There was no way she could sneak by them. “Kakara! Where have you been? What happened?!” Gine walked forward, grabbing one of her daughter’s arms.

Bardock and Raditz walked forward, noting the large scratch marks. “You had a run in with a wild animal.” Her father stated with a sigh. He could tell that his wife was about to freak out when he spoke once more. “Leave it, Gine. We have other matters to discuss.” He motioned for them all to go inside. Kakara sat down, smelling the dinner her mother had prepared. There were sighs from the two men. “Turles’s wife has gone into labor. He was supposed to be going on a mission with the prince, but that’s impossible now.”

Gine looked at her husband. “You’ll be leaving then? I guess I should…”

“That’s also impossible. I’m off to work a separate mission. I hate to say this, but the only one who can go in Turles’s place will have to be Kakara. We’re at the top of the third class and I trust no one else for this mission.” Bardock crossed his arms as he prepared himself for his wife’s scream.

“She can’t go! She hasn’t had the training and she’s supposed to be finding a mate!” Gine snapped as Raditz attempted to calm his mother down.

“Mom, it’s going to be okay.” The longer maned saiyan tried to explain.

Kakara sat there in shock. “A mission? I…I get to go on a mission!” Excitement caused her stomach to do a backflip. She was going to go fight! She rushed forward, grateful to her father. “Thank you, father! I won’t let you down!” She was jumping for joy as he gave her a smile. Kakara could feel her mother’s eyes glaring at her. “I’ve been training for this!”

“Is that where you went?!” Gine snapped. “You were supposed to be getting spices!”

“Oh, I got those a long time ago. It doesn’t take all day to grab spices from the market.” She said, not regretting her words. There was no way she could sleep tonight.

Raditz shook his head. “I will call to get her some armor sent in. Usually, only elites’ women have it made, but I think I can find a way to get some that will fit her.” He left, before more arguing could take place.

Gine sniffed. “Bardock, please reconsider…”

“Now Gine, Kakara’s a fully grown woman. It’s time we let her do something. Besides, she can land a punch better than either of the boys.” Bardock praised his daughter. Kakara may have thought she was being smart, but he knew all about her secret training. He could tell from the look that he was given that sleeping on the coach was for certain that night. He sighed, only to smile as Kakara ran off to her room to go through her things. This was for the best. At least, that’s what he told himself.

* * *

The next morning, Gine said nothing to either her husband or daughter. The woman didn’t even make breakfast. She only glared at them. Bardock shook his head as Raditz walked in. His son appeared to have found the armor needed. Kakara jumped up and left to change in a hurry. It didn’t take long for her to go back into the living room. She was all set for this journey.

Kakara got a smile from her father and brother, but her mother was still annoyed with what was happening. Not saying goodbye, Kakara left with father and brother out the door. Once outside, looks were cast her way. This wasn’t normal for a girl of her rank.

She was surprised that the outfit was pretty comfortable. She really liked what Raditz had found. The color wasn’t that red color. Instead, she wore a sky blue jumpsuit with white armor. This really was higher quality. She didn’t notice where she was walking when she finally looked up. Shock filled her eyes as she came face to face with the man from the night before. It wasn’t that big of a stretch, he was an elite.

The man looked over at her, almost stunned to find her there as well. He smirked. “Well, well, well, that wasn’t a face I thought I would be seeing.”

“Excuse me, your…” Bardock started, only for his daughter to chime in.

“Trust me, the feelings mutual.” Kakara stated, getting horrified looks from her father and brother. “What?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Bears are dangerous creatures. Did you know that Raditz?”

Kakara answered before her brother could interject. “My brother is not an elite, therefore he wouldn’t be allowed in the forest.”

“Hmm, that would be correct.” The prince stated. “Looks like this mission just got a lot more interesting, Bear girl.”

She turned red with anger. Kakara couldn’t believe that this guy could be this frustrating. “It’s Kakara, asshole.”

He smirked back at her. “That would be Prince Vegeta.” He waited to see her recoil in shock, which happened a few seconds later.

“Your highness I’m sorry for my daughter’s rudeness…” Bardock began as he started to regret his decision.

Kakara looked back at the prince. This couldn’t be. How could such an arrogant bastard be the prince of her people. She pushed her feelings of shock away. “You’re position means nothing. You’re still a jerk.”

Vegeta sensed her glare as he turned around. “So, you want to be one of my bodyguards with that attitude, Bear girl.” If insults were going to be tossed, he would make sure that he had plenty.

“If anyone has the attitude, it would be you.” She spat.

Vegeta didn’t give her a passing glance. He could tell that everyone around them was completely floored by her disrespect of him. “Raditz, come.” He heard footsteps. “Bring that poor excuse for sister with you. If she wants to fight, she can enjoy getting mauled.” The prince said coldly.

Kakara followed her brother, knowing that she was getting dark looks from those around her. She wasn’t going to cave in. It didn’t matter what Vegeta said or did. This battle with the prince wasn’t one that she planned to lose.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were out in space, Raditz finally got to speak with his sister. “Kakara, that could have gotten us killed.” The long maned saiyan was rethinking his father’s decision in having his sister come along.

Kakara looked back at her brother. “You do exactly what they want you to do. You’re like a dog, following orders from a master who gives no shits about your wellbeing.”

“Dad and I put our names on the line for you to be here. Show some respect to the prince or we will pay the price.” Raditz growled. “This may be a game to you, but this is my livelihood.”

“You think I’m not taking this seriously? At least you got a chance to have a livelihood of your own. Try being a girl for a day or two and you’ll see that it’s not all fun time and roses.” She stormed past her brother, heading to where her room on the ship would be. She wasn’t expecting to have her own room though. It was almost like a dream come true. No mother to bother her about getting married. She could just take a second to breathe. A few seconds into her room though and the young female saiyan felt like training. There had to be a place to train on this thing and hopefully, she could find it.

Wandering down the halls on her own. Kakara received strange looks. It looked like her brother was staying in his own room. What was the fun of that? There were things to do, places to explore. Why waste that time locked up in a small room meant for sleeping? Kakara rounded a corner, only to come face to face with the man she didn’t want to see. Vegeta’s eyes found hers and they glared at each other. “I see that the bear girl didn’t want to remain in her quarters. Of course, you would be putting your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“No one said that I had to stay in my room.” She spat. “Besides, you’re out of your room.”

“That’s different.” The prince crossed his arms. “I’m royalty.”

“All that chalks up to luck though.” Kakara stated, keeping her gaze sharp. “You didn’t have to work to get where you are.” She snapped.

The prince’s eyes narrowed as glared at her. “You know nothing.” His voice was like venom as he spat at her.

Kakara looked away from him, attending to walk by him and into the training room, but his arm came down, baring her from entry. “Let me pass.”

“You have no right to be in a place like this, third class.” Vegeta growled.

“Oh, here we go. I don’t care about your class system. I already told you, those that get in my way of training…” Kakara began, only to be slammed against the door to the training room. She looked up, only to find the prince’s dark eyes filled with hatred as he glared at her.

The prince snarled. “Leave this place, Bear Girl. You’ve over stayed your welcome.” His grip tightened around her wrists, waiting for her to cry out in pain. She would submit, he would make her. But the anger in her eyes grew as she refused to back down. What was this girl’s problem? “It doesn’t matter how much drive you have, this world has a class system for a reason. You were born a third class and you will die a third class.”

Kakara pulled against his grasp. Her hands were going numb from the pressure, but she kept up her resolve. If he thought he could just push her around like everyone else, he had one thing coming. “And you will die in the shadow of your father.” Her voice was cold as they held each other’s gaze.

The prince snarled at her words. “Time will remember me, you will be forgotten. A peasant with no heirs, who’s biological clock was tapped out before she could settle down. All the while, the rest of my kingdom will turn up their noses at you. You will be alone in your final days.” Vegeta remarked, looking for a way under her skin.

“And what of it?” Kakara shot back. “They have done nothing for me. Why should I want anything to do with them?” Her words seemed to stun him enough for her to pull her hands free. She pushed back, but his hard body was difficult to move. Just how much did this guy train? He was royalty, which meant, he really didn’t have to over do it.

Vegeta thought over her words. “You’re a shrewd one.” He turned his back on her. “Return to your room, Bear girl. It’s getting late and we will land at our destination within two days.”

“Only two days?” The third class asked. “I thought it would be a lot longer.”

The prince found himself turning back to her. “You have been off planet before?” She turned red and looked away. Now this was interesting. “So, you decided to interrupt my mission so you could get off planet?”

“I didn’t decide anything. My brother’s wife is having a baby…” Kakara began, only for the prince to scoff at her. “He should be with her.”

“Idiocy.” The prince said, walking into the training room, not realizing what he was doing, after she followed him in. “Always bragging, but not showing up when it matters. That makes him useless.”

“Just what are you even talking about?” Kakara questioned.

“I should have expected as much. Every child of your father’s turns out to have some defect. Your eldest brother, Raditz, he may be large in size, but his power is limited. So limited that he truly belongs in the fourth class.” He could tell she was getting angry at him. “How about the one absent? Turles? You may not notice but he spends far too much time bragging about his exploits. That’s the only reason he was able to obtain a lower second-class wife.” The prince felt a sting across his face as he stared down at the firecracker in front of him. “And then there’s you. A weed in the garden of our society. You continuously get in the way, disregarding our rules and way of life for your own benefit. Someone selfish like you doesn’t belong back home.”

Kakara felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. His words were more than hurtful. “You think you really have the nerve to rule when you look so lowly on those that give you power over them? If that’s what it means to be ruler, then I know that I will never see you as either a prince or a king.” She said clearly, allowing her sadness from his last assault to fade away. “And it’s a pity that you carry such a title in the first place.”

Vegeta shook with anger. The prince grabbed her arm, twisting it around so that she was facing the wall this time. She struggled as he leaned in, whispering in her ear. “I can make your life a living hell.”

“Like I care.” Kakara shot back. An idea came to her as she positioned her leg, drawing up and back into his shin. The prince snarled, but held her in place. “Let go, you bastard!” She repeated the action, but a loud siren sounded through the ship. “What’s that?”

The prince let go of her and looked around. “The ship’s being attacked. We’ll have to get moving.” He didn’t look back at her before running out of the room, not realizing she was on his heels. The two stopped in a hallway as they heard a crash. “We’ve been hit. There’s not much time. We have to evacuate.”

“Evacuate?!” Kakara felt her heart speed up. Just how were they going to get off of the ship safely? She didn’t know how these missions worked.

“There are some escape pods on this level. The rest are above with he barracks. From the sounds of it, the upper levels must be gone already.” The prince motioned for her to follow him. Not that he really wanted her around, but instinct from battle told him that it was best to get everyone out of there. She ended up following him down the hall to an open dock. There was only one pod left though. “We’ll have to share it.” He stated, looking over at some gauges. Oxygen was leaving the ship rapidly, telling him that the hit was vital. “Come now.”

“You mean I have to sit on your lap!” Kakara snapped in annoyance. “Why would I do that! I can just go upstairs and…” Before she could react, he pulled her against him and into the pod. He hit some buttons, closing the pod and launching it into space. Kakara wanted to hit him but was confused by what was going on. Her eyes looked out the window. “I could have just…”

“Shut that mouth of yours.” The prince stated, feeling annoyed at her constant moving. “I don’t like this situation either.”

Kakara rolled her eyes. She still didn’t know what was going on, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she looked down at the planet below them. It looked like they were headed there. “Just where are we going?”

“This is an escape pod.” The prince answered, taking a glance at the planet below. He wasn’t sure if he knew where they were exactly. In space, there was no telling how far apart they were from the rest of the pods. “We will land on the closest planet.” Vegeta wasn’t sure about this.

Kakara found herself trembling as they went through the strange atmosphere. Her fingers tightened against his armor. All of this was overwhelming. She wasn’t sure if she would make it as heat surrounded them. “Why is it so hot?”

The prince placed his arms around her, holding her close against him. She did say that this was the first time that she had been off planet. “Relax. It’s just the atmosphere.” He could feel her shaking. It looked like this girl did have some fears. Vegeta braced his body for the impact as the pod drew closer to the ground. “Hold on.” He shouted, feeling her cling to him as they finally hit the dirt. The impact sent out debris, mud and wood crashed upward around the pod. The two remained in place as the chaos outside erupted. They stared at each other, listening until the outside world calmed. The prince opened the door to the pod, pushing the girl off of his lap and onto the ground. She shouted at him, as he stood and went to assess the situation.

Kakara wandered after Vegeta, finding the prince walking off. “Where are you going?!”

The prince held up a hand. This planet didn’t look like any he had seen before. Jungle surrounded the pod, telling him that the unknown lay before them. Vegeta sighed. “We’ll need to be careful.” He walked back to the pod, looking through the supplies, finding them to be lacking. “Okay, time to make some ground rules…” He turned to face her only to find her gone. Just where did that idiot run off to? The prince didn’t want to think about would happen if he didn’t find her. Not that he really cared about what her family thought about him or his position. But, returning home without one of his party was something he was not accustomed to doing. The prince sighed, looking for her scent so he could figure out where she went. He picked up on it a second later, not that he really spent his time smelling her. The bear girl had been close to him upon entering the planet, leaving a brisk scent of some sort of flower. Vegeta cringed, following the scent deep in the jungle. Really? Why couldn’t she stay put? The first rule of survival was to stay near the spot where they had crashed, but no one seemed to explain such things to this newbie.

As Vegeta went deeper into the dark jungle, he felt the humidity rise. His armor was starting to glisten from sweat. He thought of removing it as he rounded some trees. How did a third class get this far? He grumbled, staying on the right track…until he smelled smoke. The prince bounded forward, ready to meet any of the planet’s inhabitants…only to find the third class sitting around the fire she had made. A strange animal was roasting on a pit. “There you are. I thought you had run off.” She said, grabbing a leg off of the fire. It was a strange animal, but she didn’t mind. Meat was meat.

The prince growled at her. “If anyone ran off, it was you.” He stated, crossing his arms. The smell from the meat made his stomach growl a second later though. He grumbled as she pulled another leg off, but this time pushed it in his face. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m thinking of a way to survive. I know our kind need a lot of food. There is no way that tiny rations like those in that pod are going to sustain us for long.” Kakara said, keeping her tail around her waist.

“If we remained at the site, they could have found us a lot easier.” The prince looked around, not remembering where he came from. “Now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no way back to the crash site or those supplies.”

“There seems to be plenty here for us. I don’t see why you’re freaking out so much.” Kakara stated as the clouds rumbled. It appeared that it was going to start raining. “We should build a shelter.”

“I was getting to that.” The prince said, only to freeze in place. Between the trees, he could see it. A large cat with colored spots was stalking behind the bear girl. “You should move.”

“Look, Vegeta, I’m not going anywhere.” The third class stated, until she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned her face, only to come face to face with a barrage of teeth. The third class twisted to the side just for it to pounce on the prince instead. Her eyes went wide as it landed on top of him. Its large jaws going straight for Vegeta’s face. Kakara stared in shock as the prince held the creature’s jaws with more force then she thought he would need…this animal was strong. It scratched the side of the prince’s face as the third class thought fast. She grabbed a large stick from the fire and smacked the creature in the back with it. It roared as it turned its attention to her instead. Kakara backed away. How could she fight this? The bear had been less agile then this.

Vegeta pulled himself off of the ground, his eyes zeroing in on the cat. Its back had turned on him, going after the deranged female for some reason. The prince’s eyes noticed the burns and put together what had happened in his mind quickly. He collected some energy in his hands, blasting the cat from behind. It turned back to him, snarling before running off into the jungle. Vegeta was floored. How could any animal be enough to stand up to his attacks? This planet had to be full of creatures like this. Which meant that they would have to keep up their guard. “Kakara, let’s get that shelter built.” He said, noticing her gapping at him. “What?”

“You just called me by my name.” The third class said, feeling confused.

The prince sighed. “Do you want a trophy for it or something?” He watched her shake her head quickly. “Then do as I say for once.”

“How do we even make a shelter out here?” Kakara asked, before noticing that he was looking up. “Again…how?”

“We’ll have to fly.” Vegeta stated. “Until then, sleeping in trees should work. But since it’s going to rain, we should find a cave.” He didn’t know how lucky they would be with finding a cave in this place.

“Oh, I saw a cave when I was walking out this way.” Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and led him through the jungle. Neither of them was speaking as they wandered through the dense jungle. What was there to say? They were at the mercy of the elements, while being stuck with the last person they would ever want to see…how could this get any worse?

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Kakara walked further into the jungle, looking back at the prince as she led the way to the cave she had seen. Just what were they going to do? “So, when did you want to get up tomorrow?” She asked, getting a glare.

“Since I’m the only one here with any value, there’s no point in you getting up at all.” The prince smirked at her heated gaze. “You know its true. You can’t even fly.”

“That’s not my fault!” Kakara snapped, turning on him. “If I was born of a different rank and born a boy, I would have been taught. You can’t fault me for something I was never given an opportunity to experience!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Enough with the excuses. It’s not that hard of a skill. You were just too lazy.” As he spoke, pain came across his cheek as her eyes darkened. The prince snarled, “That spunk could get you killed.”

“That same spunk as you call it, has kept me alive.” Kakara spat. She gritted her teeth as the grip on her hand tightened. It was like he was trying to crush her fingers. The female saiyan didn’t give him any wiggle room though, she only stared at him in defiance. “Try what you will, Asshole. But even I saw you faulter against that beast. If it wasn’t for me, you would be dead.”

“Says the Bear girl.” The prince said, only to freeze in place as thunder began to sound above him. She stared back at him as the rain came pouring down, both of them caved from their stances, running through the jungle. Cold water soaked his jumpsuit, chilling him to the bone. It made no sense. What was with the weather here? He could see his own breath as they made it to the cave. Vegeta looked around, finding no animal lurking within. Darkness had descended upon the planet, making a shadow of cold. Quickly, the two of them grabbed some sticks from the edge of the cave. The prince sent a blast at them, lighting a fire in the process. Vegeta sat down, shivering slightly. The cold wet clothing wasn’t helping. He could see just outside the cave, freezing rain was hitting the ground. The plants didn’t shrivel up though. This had to be a normal occurrence. Vegeta decided to look at his companion, only to find the third class blue in the face. The prince knew that she had to be freezing to death. “You need to get out of those wet clothes.”

“WHAT!” Kakara shivered through her words. “Why would I take off my clothes? It…its freezing.” She was shocked as he walked forward, taking her hands. He didn’t feel much warmer than she did. “Look ass…”

“If we don’t do something, we’re going to freeze to death. Just listen to me this one time. We have to take off our clothes and share body heat.” The prince wasn’t thrilled about the idea, but it was either this or death. “Now, you may plan to die out here, but I have no intention of advocating my throne.” He pulled his jumpsuit top off, placing it near the fire to dry. “Trust me, the last thing I want to do is look at the likes of you in that state, but survival is on the line here.”

Kakara wanted to turn red, but found her face unable to do so. She finally nodded. It was true. They disliked each other too much for either of them to be interested in the other. “Just don’t get any ideas.” She said, pulling off her armor. She could see him looking the other way as he pulled off his gloves, followed by his pants. The third class got her jumpsuit off and planned to sit next to the fire. She was feeling warmer already. She heard him behind her and couldn’t stop herself as she turned to face him. Not thinking, her eyes immediately went downward. This time she did turn red.

The prince almost chuckled at her reaction. “Now, what was that about?” He teased her.

Kakara shook her head. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Never before had she seen such a thing. At least…from someone who wasn’t family…nor was it that…big.

Vegeta sat down next to her, watching her fidget. “So, your prince isn’t going to get an answer?”

“I never said you were my prince!” Kakara snapped, turning back to face him. She cursed herself. She walked right into the prince’s trap. Why did he look so confident? “Get that smirk off of your face!”

The prince only laughed. “So, there it is. You find me attractive. I should have known better.” Vegeta felt so amused as she pouted at him. “Admit it, you want to serve me.”

Kakara’s eyes narrowed as she spat venom at him. “You are the most arrogant, disrespectful bastard, I have ever met.”

Vegeta glared back at her, “Says the person with the unimpressive body.” Not that he was looking. He really didn’t even give her a once over. The prince just knew that he would be getting on her nerves. Instead of speaking to him though, she put some distance between them. Vegeta planned to snap at her, only for his eyes to go wide. Sure, he didn’t look at her body before…but…the prince was lost for words. She had more muscle than most of the women after his favor at home, but at the same time, her breast size was pleasing. Heat caused a part of him to rise and the prince had to shake his own head. This was crazy. She was just some third class nobody.

“Geta? Vegeta?” Kakara kept questioning him, but he had a strange look on his face. Why was he looking at her like that? “Hey! Snap out of it.” She had come around, waving her hand in his face.

The prince grabbed her hand, “We should get some sleep.” He wanted his mind to stop these horrid thoughts. One moment of pleasure was not worth it for a lifetime of headache.

Kakara felt confused, but shrugged it off. The prince must have been tired. “How are we going to even do that?” She shivered, knowing that staying naked like this wouldn’t keep either of them warm.

Having sensed what she meant, the prince sighed. Quietly, he shifted around, placing his arms around her back. She squirmed, looking angry. “Shut your mouth.”

“So, this was your plan! You were going to rape me! Admit it!” Kakara snarled as she twisted in his arms.

Vegeta glared back at her. “You’re an idiot if you think for one second that I would defile my blood with yours.” The prince snapped. “What we need is heat. The fire will not be enough.”

Kakara’s eyes narrowed. “We have to sleep together to stay warm? That sounds absurd!”

He sighed. “It’s only for one night. Our soon dying fire won’t keep us alive long.” The prince felt her tense shoulders relaxed, noticing that she wasn’t looking at him anymore. She was looking at his chest, her face red. “It’s not like we’ll be procreating. It’s only sleep.” She seemed to shake before looking up at him. “You want to live. I suggest you sleep. We have a busy morning.”

Kakara couldn’t sleep. She expected him to keep grumbling, but after a few minutes, the prince had fallen asleep. She took her time. The third class was still trying to process what had happened. Her first mission turned out to be nothing more than a path to her spending more time with a man she despised. Her mother would faint if she saw the position, they were in. His hard body was against her own. It was warm, but it was difficult for Kakara to not look at him. She cursed her curiosity. The prince’s body wasn’t just covered in muscle, but old scars. How many battles had he faced? Part of her wondered where each of them came from.

Finally, not realizing she was doing it. Kakara fell asleep after snuggling into his chest. Morning would come soon. At least, she hoped it would.

* * *

The prince awoke first. He was startled for a moment before his memory of the night before came back to him. Nothing had happened between them. He was surprised to find her sleeping so peacefully. The third class always seemed so harsh when it came to an outside source. It appeared that she was trying to prove something. Vegeta sighed, only to freeze up as she snuggled closer to him. A chill went up his spine. There was no way she would do this if she was awake.

“Vegeta…” She spoke in her sleep, causing him to growl. The prince didn’t want her to get any ideas. Vegeta planned to wake her up quickly, only for her to speak again. “Get dressed…snore…asshole.”

The prince panted, pulling himself away from her. That was a close one. It looked like she was having a very strange dream, but still had enough time to curse him. He smirked, only to cover his lips. Nothing was amusing about this. He walked over, finding his dry clothes. Outside, the snow had already melted, showing the harsh humid jungle. He was still shocked by the strange climate here. Now that he thought about it. Even after they made a shelter…he would have to continue to sleep with the third class for some sort of heat. “Bear girl.” His voice was stern as he pushed her awake. She shook for a second, looking up at him with drowsy eyes.

“Just five more minutes, mom…” Her hair was a bird’s nest as she rolled on the cold hard rocks. It was then that she heard a chuckle. Kakara jumped up, noticing that she wasn’t alone…this wasn’t her house, nor was this her bed. She found the eyes of the prince on her. He looked amused. “You saw nothing.” Her voice was sharp as he turned his back to her. “What?”

“Get dressed. We have a long day ahead.” Vegeta left the cave, leaving her to get her clothes on. As he looked around the site, it appeared that this might be the best place to make a shelter. Trees surrounded the area and if they needed to stop for the day, the cave did work as a bonus shelter. He heard her exiting the cave and turned to find her looking sheepish. Her face was bright red for some reason. “Just get over here. We have to make a shelter.”

“I can’t fly. Remember.” She spat back, knowing that Vegeta thought even lower of her. She had defended her lack of knowledge before, but having it twisted in her face wasn’t something she was looking forward to.

The prince looked up at how close the trees were. “I have no choice but to remedy that fact.” Vegeta walked around her. “You’ve done an energy blast before?” He could see her confusion on the idea and sighed. He didn’t plan to, but he grabbed her hands, placing them together. “Compile your thoughts. Focus on one emotion, it can be anything.” It was strange, it was as if he could feel the energy in her arm. “Now imagine your frustrations coming forth from your hands.” A ball of energy appeared, making the third class gasp. “Good. To fly, you’ll use the same technique. Instead, you’ll focus your energy on your feet.”

Kakara put the ball of light away, letting it reabsorb into her body. Vegeta may have been a jerk, but he did know how to teach. It surprised her. She relaxed, his skin against hers wasn’t as harsh as she thought it would be. The energy in her feet began to build before she realized she was floating. Her eyes went wide, looking back at him. The prince was above her already though. Finally, she smiled, weaving through the sky with a new enthusiasm. The third class was having too much fun as she did barrel rolls through the sky.

“Enough of that, we have a shelter to build.” The prince ordered, only to be tackled to the ground. For some reason the third class was on top of him. She was giggling to herself. He was going to curse her, but he had never seen her look this happy. Vegeta stared up at her, wondering when she was going to get off of him, but her eyes held a spark he had never see before Before he could say anything, his hands moved up to her hips without thinking. Her body stilled against his own. They stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes. “We should really get started on that shelter.”

Kakara had forgotten where she was. Her excitement at having learned a new skill had overridden everything else. She felt like she needed to repay the prince for teaching her, but remembered that Vegeta had his own reasons. Quickly, she got off of his lap. “Yeah, I forgot.” She looked up at the trees. “Just what do you have planned?”

Vegeta got to his feet, looking in the direction she was staring. “We’ll need to cut some trees. We can use vines and sap to keep things together.” He didn’t know how strong the sap would be here. But if these trees could withstand the strange storms, then it would have to be enough. He would have gone on about needing to get started once more, when his stomach growled. He cursed aloud. No one needed to hear that infernal sound.

The third class looked over at him, clearly hearing the sound. It triggered her own hunger. They hadn’t eaten anything yet. “Why don’t you start the shelter and I make food.”

“Just what are you planning to even make? Our rations are lost.” The prince began.

Kakara rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t you worry about that. Besides, you know those rations wouldn’t have lasted us more than a day.” She walked past him, going into the jungle. She didn’t plan to stray far from where they were staying. The third class ended up finding a bush filled with berries, but was cautious. She had heard of poisonous berries before. She walked through more of the jungle, finding what appeared to be some kind of dear. It was pretty odd looking. It was bright in color, making it stick out like a sore thumb amongst the green. Long dangerous looking antlers of spikes covered its head, it must have patrolled this territory for a long time. The saiyan licked her lips. This was real game. Vegeta wanted her to prove herself to him. Sure, she had caught a small animal last night, but now she really needed to do this to really prove herself to him. He would know that she wasn’t a waste of space. Remembering her earlier lessons from that morning. The third class crept through the brush. She made sure not to make a single sound. Her heart beat fast from excitement as she drew closer to the monster sized deer.

Kakara was preparing the energy in her hand. If she could land a blow to the creature’s neck, it would go down. In the back of her head, she counted down. The energy was charging in her hand as she finally made it to one. The third class jumped out from her hiding place, sending the blast right at the creature and hitting it in the neck just as she wanted. It slumped to the ground, dead. Kakara walked forward, taking a good look at her prize. Placing the animal over her shoulder, she dragged it back to their camp. Once she returned, her eyes went wide as she saw the prince working. He had removed his jumpsuit shirt, sweat was dripping down his chest, making him glisten in the sunlight. Her heart picked up in a way she didn’t expect. Shaking her head quickly, so that he didn’t notice her staring. Kakara found a sharp rock and went to work. She gutted the animal before skinning it. It didn’t take long for her to get the creature roasting over a spit. At the same time, she was thinking about how they could use different parts from the animal. Some of these would have to come in handy.

Vegeta finished making a foundation in the trees, when a delicious smell entered his nose. The prince looked down, finding something roasting. Next to it, he found the bear girl sowing something together. It looked like she had the skin of the animal she had found. Maybe she was thinking ahead and making new clothing. That would make sense. Their jumpsuits were going to be nothing in a few days. He had to wonder what she was using to sow with. Vegeta landed on the ground, getting closer to her, just to discover that she was using a small bone from the animal itself. “I didn’t take you for being clever.”

“Your stomach must be talking. You would never be nice to me without a purpose.” Kakara stated, getting a grin from him.

“Even if it is third class level food, I will do what I can to survive.” The prince didn’t plan to sit next to her, but did anyway. He didn’t want to admit it, but her cooking did smell good.

“I doubt you’ve ever tried real third class food. Mister army rations.” She said, finishing up the small dress she made for herself. Orange was still a strange color for a dear, but if anyone could rock it, it could be her. Her mother would faint if she saw her wearing something so revealing, but there was no choice in what she could really wear out here.

“Again, you do what you have to, to survive.” The prince answered, his mind thinking back to an almost forgotten memory. He kept his gaze out of her reach, there was no reason to share anything with her.

Kakara noticed how he went quiet, but had no time to even ask. The prince flew back up into the trees. It appeared that he was planning on keeping his secrets from her. The third class found herself smiling up at him for some odd reason. If they stayed here long enough, she wondered if he would tell her. She shook her head, almost laughing at the thought. There was no way that Vegeta would open up to her. They may be stuck here, but in reality, they were miles apart.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It took more than two weeks until the shelter was built. The cold nights Kakara found herself in the arms of the prince. It was all about staying alive. She told herself that. But now that the shelter was done, they didn’t have to sleep on top of each other. She had made a few more outfits from the carcasses she had hunted down. To her surprise, Vegeta seemed to like her food. The prince sat across from her this morning, sharpening a rock so that he could make a spear. He had found a strong branch when he was making the shelter and was whittling it down in his free time. Quiet had fell between them as the fish she had caught in a river she had found the day before cooked over the fire. At the same time, Kakara was working on a project of her own. “Your jumpsuit is almost fried.” She said, looking at the torn-up fabric.

“That it is.” The prince stated, looking at the black pelt in her hand. She was working it in such a way that he already knew it was for him. “Do you even know my measurements?” He asked, wondering if her work would even fit him.

Kakara smiled. “Sleeping next to you gave me a good estimate.” She teased him, picking up a fish from the fire and passing it to him. “I’m hoping to find some boar. I saw the signs.” There were some in the plains back home. She had been with her father once when he had gone hunting.

The prince thought over her words. “We could go hunting this afternoon. This morning, I believe our time training will be more beneficial.” He watched her stare at him in shock. “Not that you’re my ideal training partner, but I have fallen behind. I used to train every day and I’ve had two weeks off.”

“What makes you think that I’ll be bad.” Kakara’s eyes narrowed.

He smirked. “You haven’t seen a day of battle in your entire life. You couldn’t take out a bear…” He began.

“You were the one that jumped into my fight. I have taken down each of our meals since then.” She tossed the pelt she was working on at him. “Since you see me as insufficient, you can finish this yourself.” Kakara snapped, leaving him alone with her half finished project. She didn’t head into their shelter though. Instead, the third class walked into the jungle. If he wanted to try and make a fool out of her, that so called prince had another thing coming. She almost entertained the idea of him cooking for himself. He would probably set their base camp on fire. As she wandered deeper into the barrage of trees, the third class smelled something off. Kakara ended up getting closer to a large river, finding something rotting in the water. She backed away. It looked like a person…or what was left of him. As she backed away, she ran into something hard. Her eyes gazed upwards, finding Vegeta looking at the same spot as herself. Instead of disgust or fear, the prince appeared pleased. “What’s with that face?” She snapped.

“That armor. It’s clear that a tuffle landed here and didn’t make it.” Vegeta smirked. “He must have been apart of the same group that attacked our ship. It even looks like he froze to death. Probably ran out of supplies too early.” He came around the third class, drawing closer to the body. “Then again, what could anyone expect from a dirty tuffle. Spending too much time with your head in a book isn’t going to teach you anything.”

Kakara took a step forward, looking over the prince’s shoulder. “That’s what a tuffle looks like?” She could see what appeared to be green hair coming from it’s decaying skull. “They don’t look that scary.”

The prince chuckled. “They are weak in power, but use tools to get the job done. All for those insane experiments of theirs. I bet if they got ahold of you they would probably do all kind of crazy injections. To them, a female saiyan would be something they have rarely studied.” The prince felt a little angry as a memory came back to him. He stood, feeling more resolve to get off of this planet. Vegeta turned back to the third class, finding her pale. “What now?”

“In…Injections…you mean… the kind with a…” Kakara felt light headed. Her stomach twisted as she remembered the shots she was given each year. Considering how many planets their kind explored, it was a given. Who knew what diseases lay waiting to take them out? Her father said that they had traded with a few different planets in order to get such a thing. In the end, it was worth it to protect themselves from even the smallest of invaders.

Vegeta noted her paleness and grinned. “Are you talking about a needle?” The prince watched her flinch, only to grow bolder. “So, you can stand up to a bear and not be fazed, but a needle? Something that delivers one small poke…” He leaned in, whispering in her ear. The prince noticed that she shivered as he spoke. “Could that be why you refuse to mate? It’s just a large poke.” He grinned, only for her to dash forward. Vegeta expected her to try and attack him, but instead, Kakara’s foot dug into the corpse’s head, skipping it across the river and onto the bank on the other side. She was shaking still. Vegeta didn’t ask as he came behind her, grabbing her shoulders. It was strange that she relaxed into his touch. Her skin was actually kind of soft. “Or maybe something like that excites you?” The prince didn’t know why he was getting so close to her. Kakara only remained in place. “Finding a husband seems far from your mind, but to just roll in the dirt and mock the station you’ve been placed in, that seems more up your alley.” The prince whispered as his fingers trailed down her arms. Why was he touching her so casually? It wasn’t like he wanted to sleep with her either.

She shrugged him off, then turned to face him. “Are you saying that I wish to be a whore?” Kakara smacked him hard across the face, causing him to take a step back. “What kind of moron are you?!” She pushed him down in her anger. Her tail was flicking back and forth from her annoyance.

Vegeta stayed on the ground, looking up at her in a state of awe. Her eyes looked so determined. Why was his body reacting? She was just a third class… Maybe they were spending too much time alone together. “You call me a moron, but you still haven’t answered me. What is it that you really want out of life?” His hand reached upward, grabbing hold of her and pulling her down to the ground as well. He pinned her down, only for them to spin as the two of them fought for dominance.

As they rolled down a hill, trampling saplings that had no chance at life, they landed with him still on top of her. She stared up, finding a patch of sun surrounding him. He was the darkness blocking the light from view. Everything about him was dark. His hair, his eyes…his heart. Kakara almost forgot how to breathe. “Vegeta?” She questioned him as he stared back at her.

The prince felt off as he looked down at the woman under him. Kakara’s skin was warm, sun kissed almost. Even in the light of this world, he remained pale. She was a light in the darkness almost, a creature devoted to justice. From her point of view, her lot in life was unjust. What would she think if she knew the truth behind the scenes? “Kakara?” He questioned back.

Coming to her senses, the third class pushed up on his chest, only to gasp. She had fallen asleep in his arms, but never really taken the time to feel him. Not that she was interested, but his body was hard. Years of training and discipline had to have hardened him this way. Not thinking, her fingers began to trace each of his muscles.

Vegeta watched her. Questions swam behind her eyes. She was only a third class…but. “You want these muscles for yourself.” His voice was barely a whisper as he kept her eyes ensnared in his own. His blood was running hotter than usual. “No third class has this build. I don’t believe the word whore is correct. You want something higher.” He said, “Something grander…” The prince was leaning down as she began to lean up. “Something wilder…”

“Something…” Kakara began only for her eyes to shut as their lips met. She felt a rush through her body as they kissed, his darkness seemed to be melting into her light. Her lips moved against his without thought. Tails found each other, connecting them further. The third class’s hands circled his neck, pulling him closer. He was purring as he pulled back from the kiss. His forehead rested against hers as he panted. “Is there something you want, Vegeta?”

The prince pulled back, realizing what he had been doing. Did he just? His hand came up covering his lips. They had been… He could still feel her tail around his own. “You can’t give me what I want, Kakara.” He stood, leaving her cold. This had gone too far. He hated running, but he headed back to camp, leaving her alone in the jungle.

Kakara found herself touching her lips just as he had. It was so hard to believe. That moment when they were laying there…it felt so natural. But this didn’t make sense. She didn’t like Vegeta like that. There was no man that she had interest in, no matter how strong he was. She wandered back to camp on her own, bringing a large boar with her. As she drew closer to the fire pit. Kakara found the prince trying to figure out the set up. It appeared that he had taken down one of those jungle cats on his own. “Vegeta?” He almost jumped when he saw her. “I can get that for you.”

The prince felt embarrassed. He had acted like some hormonal teenager. “Forget what happened, Kakara. You will say nothing of what transpired.”

The third class was busy cleaning the hog she had found. “What happened?” She said with a smile.

Vegeta’s eyebrows netted in confusion. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t.” Kakara said as she finished up skinning the creature. “Not really the best hid for clothing, but I think it might work to cover the shelter. What do you think?” She was teasing him, but it appeared that he had no idea what she was doing. Was the prince not used to this kind of thing?

“I’m talking about that moment of weakness I had. No one will know that you kiss me.” The prince answered.

Kakara laughed. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” She placed the boar on the spit over the fire. She opened a bag she had made and was pulling out different plants. Fruit usually went well with pork. “Which one?” She pulled out two different kinds of fruits, only for him to draw closer, clearly angry.

“You will acknowledge me, Kakara!” Vegeta snapped. His blood was boiling as he stared back at her amused face. “Get that look off of your face.” He grabbed her shoulders, but she continued to smile…until she laughed. “You dare to laugh at me!”

“You seem to want me to remember something. But I thought you wanted me to forget about it.” Kakara watched his anger fade for a second as he turned pale. “You should see the look on your face.” She laughed until he pushed her against a nearby tree. “Come on, take a joke.”

Vegeta was seething with anger. “Silence!” He snapped, “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“Yes, messing with the prince of all saiyans, blah, blah, blah.” Kakara could see his eyes glowing with hatred. “Oh and before you forget, you were the one that kissed me.”

“I did no such thing.” Vegeta snarled.

“My memory says otherwise.” Kakara growled back. His face was barely an inch from hers as she held her own. “You won’t change my mind. Learn to take a joke every once in a while, they say you’ll live longer.”

“Don’t make me laugh.” His voice was still seething as he stared her down. What could he do to get this girl to see him as a threat to her?

“You would probably look better if you did.” Kakara answered, only for her eyes to go wide as the prince kissed her again. What was going on? Why was he so urgent? Was it something she said or did? The third class felt her body melting as she slowly closed her eyes. She didn’t know why she relaxed like this in the prince’s arms. He was a hateful, rude, disrespectful monster, but… for some reason, she felt like she was being pulled towards him. Fate had brought them to this planet. Sure, she didn’t believe that they were fated to be romantically involved, but it had to some sort of fate that brought them together.

Vegeta pulled up, cursing himself. That wasn’t what he wanted to do at all. “Stop dressing so vulgarly.” The prince snapped.

Kakara only chuckled. “Are you saying that you have so little self-control that you blame how I dress. That’s pitiful. I think you may have what my mother calls jungle fever.”

“What?” The prince went pale.

“You don’t want to admit it, but you want to be the one that rolls in the dirt with me. You’re used to rich snobs that squeal over meaningless things. You like that I argue with you.” Kakara answered, confident in herself.

“And for what reason would I like such a thing?” Vegeta asked.

“You like to be challenged. You want excitement from your boring palace upbringing and someone like me offers that. Just admit it, you like me.” The third class smirked.

Vegeta turned red. “I will admit to no such thing.” The prince backed away from her. “I won’t listen to any of your foolishness.” He walked planned to walk past her, but smelled the food that was cooking over the fire.

“Hmm, I can already tell that you want to eat. It’s only the middle of the afternoon. Fish can only fill you up for so long.” Kakara didn’t know why, but the idea of seducing him made her smile. Not that she was interested in mating with this jerk, but it would knock him down a few pegs. “Just sit down.”

The prince shook his head. He needed to put some distance between them. But against his better judgement, Vegeta sat down. It was like had no control. Was she right? Did he desire to indulge in sins of the flesh with a commoner? The prince looked over at the third class. Her form wasn’t bad, many a woman from the upper class reeked of incest. But there were plenty of choices for breeding stock among the lower classes. Dark eyes almost glittered back at him, making his stone like heart beat a little faster. “We never did spar.”

Kakara smiled. “Is it sparring that you want?”

“Yes. I can’t fall behind.” The prince stated, trying to compose himself.

“You’ve said that before.” The third class sat next to him, passing him a pork shoulder. Vegeta seemed very focused on training. Not that there was a problem with that. She wanted to train as well. But he was a prince. Why did he need to keep up or stay ahead of everyone else? He already had the power he needed. “We can start after lunch.”

“Good.” The prince dug into his food. If he focused on it, he could forget these strange feelings that were stirring in him. Vegeta watched her eat, allowing the image to stain his impulses. She still was a crude one. He shook his head, what was he thinking? There was no way that he could find someone as mundane as her as appealing. He would go to his grave before making this simpleton his mate. He would even swear on his mother’s grave on that fact.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta awoke in a cold sweat. It was freezing outside. He could hear thunder rumbling through the clouds. The prince rolled over. Why did he have to dream something like that? He looked over, finding the third class in her bed. It appeared that Kakara was also tossing and turning like a fool. Vegeta knew that he shouldn’t have said anything. Of course, thinking back to those darker times would cause him to remember such things. The prince stood from his bed, he didn’t know if he should wake her, but considering that her sleep looked as heavily marred as his own, he shook her awake. Kakara woke with a start, staring up at him.

“Wha? Vegeta?” She pulled herself up from her bed, only for him to appear beside her. “What’s going on?” There was another crash outside. Kakara looked back at the prince who was laying on her bed. It looked like he was having trouble sleeping. “Did you have a nightmare?” She asked, teasing him.

“No, but you clearly were.” Vegeta lied. “The sounds you made in your sleep woke me.” The prince wasn’t about to admit any sort of weakness. Especially to a third class with a complex like this one.

“Why do you even care?” Kakara fell back against her bed, not really thinking too much about the closeness. They had been a lot closer than this and that involved no clothes. Here, both of them had furs on. Her bed was practically made of them as well. “Don’t tell me that you have a soft spot in that iron plated heart of yours.”

Vegeta couldn’t stop the snort that came out. He shook his head. He wasn’t one for stupid humor. Such things were below him, but why did her words make him laugh. “Stop with the silliness and explain.”

“Who said that I had to tell you anything?” Kakara said, staring at the ceiling. She sighed. “I wish it wouldn’t storm here for at least one night, I miss the stars.”

Vegeta turned, staring at her face. She wasn’t looking at him, but he could see that she was staring into the darkness. “What about the moon? You wouldn’t want to go full ozaru…” He began, but somehow sensed that she was blushing in the darkness. “Have you ever become the great ape?” The prince watched as she turned to face him.

“Now, Vegeta, how would a third class girl of my age get an opportunity to do something like that. I’ve heard stories though.” Kakara could see his eyes in the darkness. “My father and brothers have gone into detail…”

“No explanation can be enough.” Vegeta stated, watching as her gaze flickered away from him. He felt a strange pit in his stomach. “The raw power is sometimes too much for some. Even for a third class male of low power, it is too intense. Turles, I believe, would often brag about his time as an ape, but it amounted to nothing.”

Kakara felt confused. “How can unlimited power be worth nothing?” It felt like they were getting closer in the darkness.

The prince thought over his words carefully. “It’s all about direction. Some lose their mind when in that state. They can’t comprehend the power and they lose a part of themselves until the moon falls.” Vegeta stated.

“So, my brother acted like a buffoon?” Kakara thought over his words. She did know that Turles could be a bit of a bragger. Finally, she let out a giggle. “or more like a baboon.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Yes, you could say he was a wild animal…” The prince didn’t even realize that he was smirking back at her. “I can only imagine what kind of beast you would become.”

“Me?” Kakara turned her gaze away from him. “Who knows. I want to know, but at the same time…having no control over myself…” She stopped midsentence. She was letting Vegeta know too much.

The prince felt annoyed that she was no longer looking at him and spoke. “Usually those with that kind of awareness, go in with more control than those who don’t.” He didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to calm her nerves.

She faced him once more. “What happens to you in that state?” She couldn’t help but be curious. Kakara felt his hand against her cheek and almost gasped. His hands were cold. It had to be getting colder outside. She moved closer to him out of habit.

Vegeta thought over his words before he spoke. “It’s hard to describe. I have more control then most. Even my father falls to the wild creature inside.” He admitted.

“But you?” Kakara felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She had moved closer, almost getting in his face. If there was a way to true control of such a wild form, she was interested in it.

The prince grinned. “It took years of practice and discipline on my part, the wildness is still there, but I retain my control.” He almost purred as her warm hands found his chest. “You still haven’t told me your nightmares.” Not thinking, Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist, keeping her close.

“I think you already have your answers, Vegeta.” Kakara answered, trembling as cold hands grasped her hips. “My question, is why are you so close?”

“Close?” The prince said, leaning into her shoulder and taking in her scent. A loud purr rumbled in his chest. It was almost like fresh honey. “You’re so pure.”

“Pure?” Kakara felt confused by his words. “I’m not some delicate flower…” She began, only for him to interrupt her.

“No horrid perfumes or oils. All of those consorts, they’re practically soaked in them.” Vegeta took in the harmonious smell. “But with you, there’s never any of that.” He admitted.

Not thinking, the third class had to wonder what he smelled like. She leaned in, taking a whiff. A strong musky smell entered her nose. He smelled of crackling fire and something else she couldn’t discern. Their faces were close as her own tail moved without her thinking. “Vegeta, you smell so good.” Her cheeks were growing redder as he dove into her neck, as he nibbled on her skin, the third class let out a moan. His hard body shifted, moving on top of her. She stared up at him, feeling lost to the sensation of having him kissing at her skin. Marks were being left, causing her to cry out for him against their bed. “Vegeta…its…” She felt something hard against her leg. Fire was building between them as his lips found hers. Heat coursed through her veins, intensifying as she reached between them. His manhood was rubbing against her and the prince pulled up from their kiss to groan. They stared at each other as she stroked him. “It’s still growing…”

Vegeta groaned, thrusting into her hand. Years of cold felt like they were evaporating around him. The warmth grew as he stared down at her. Eyes sparkled up at him like rare minerals dug from the earth. He purred. “K…Kakara…” His tail found hers, rubbing against hers as his need grew. “You like that…it’s still…growing…?”

The third class felt a stirring down below. “Yes…I…” Kakara moaned as his lips came down once more. A hand reached into her pelts, finding her womanhood. She gasped as cold fingers teased her in a way she had never considered. “Vegeta…oh…” Her fingers tightened around him as they rubbed against each other.

Lips collided as hands explored. The prince was purring as her hand moved faster. His cock felt like it was going to explode at any second. But he could tell he wasn’t the only one. She was arching against him. Using his thumb, the prince found a small bump. Her moans were more intense when he touched that place in particular. “You like that?” He groaned as she moaned. “Fuck…”

“Vegeta…oh…OH.” Her body felt like it was on fire. Warmth overtook her, causing her to lock up as his fingers continued to move. It felt like her toes were curling when he kissed her again. Warmth also coated her hand, coming out quickly. Kakara’s head felt heavy as they panted. She wanted to collapse into his arms and sleep. As his lips remained on her skin, she fell back asleep. His smell soothing any bad dreams of hers away.

The prince purred as he dragged his tongue down her neck. She was asleep, but the taste of her skin was something else. Vegeta felt like he was under a spell that he didn’t understand. He kept his arms around her, keeping her close as she snuggled closer in her sleep. The prince’s eyes fell minutes later as while the storm outside continued to rage on.

* * *

Kakara awoke first but found that she couldn’t move. Arms were locked around her, almost as if they were trying to protect her. She felt exposed as she looked down. Most of her clothing was still in place, but she could tell from the smell that lingered that she had done something that would make her mother shout at her. There was a purr in her ear as she attempted to turn around. How could he still be asleep? She had been thrashing around but he refused to wake up. The third class could tell who it was. There wasn’t anyone else out here. “Vegeta.”

There was a grumble in his sleep, only for him to pull her closer. Kakara sighed, only to blush as her name left his lips. Did she have feelings for this bastard? That didn’t make any sense, did it? She reached up, touching the side of his face. He seemed calmer in his sleep. The third class cursed herself. She shouldn’t be looking at him this way. Last night… Her memory came back to her. Lips collided, hands touched, forbidden pleasures she could never had even imagined, true heat… her heart beat faster as she looked up at him. His eyes were opening slowly as he woke up. “Finally, I thought the prince was supposed to wake the maiden.” She teased him.

Vegeta’s eyes went wide. Why was Kakara in his bed? He looked around, realizing that this wasn’t his bed. It was hers. His memory came back and his cheeks turned bright red. This wasn’t becoming of a prince. Urges like those had no place in his life. “I believe that a kiss is needed to wake up a princess. You’re no princess.” He smirked, trying to anger her.

Kakara only giggled. “No, I’m only a bear girl.” She reached up, this time touching his face as he stared at her. “I guess it would take a lot to wake me from an everlasting slumber.”

Not thinking, the prince laughed. “You think?”

“Something…wilder.” The third class whispered.

Vegeta felt heat radiate throughout him as she spoke. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He questioned, leaning down without thinking.

“Me? Seduce? You should know better, My Prince.” Kakara didn’t know what was wrong with her. Why was she this horny? Her body gave her the chills from time to time, but that was only when she was close to her heat cycle. It shouldn’t be this out of control.

Vegeta groaned. “I knew you would admit it eventually.” He purred as he dove his face into the crook of her neck. Her scent had grown from the night before. He could even taste it on her skin. The prince knew he shouldn’t be doing this. She was a third class. She was beneath him in every way…but damn, he felt turned on. He placed his forehead against hers, only to feel how hot she was. His body tensed up. “You’re in heat.” Of course, she would be more sexual during this time. “We can’t.”

“But Vegeta…” She trembled as he held her back. “I…I’m so hot.”

“Moving around won’t cool you down.” The prince said. A heat cycle only finished in two ways. Either a woman conceived, or she reached the end of her cycle. The way they had been touching must have triggered her body into thinking that she was fully capable of conceiving. “Do you really want to have a baby right now? Just imagine having to deal with another me.” He thought that his words would do the trick, but her hands went lower on him. “Oh…fuck.”

“It’s so hard…” She moaned, as she stroked him. “Vegeta…”

The prince stared down at her as she continued touching him. “You…you don’t want…mmm.”

“I…I want…” Her legs opened without much thought. Kakara felt dizzy as she stared up at him. “My prince…”

Vegeta purred as her scent grew. The pure essence of her heat was overwhelming. The prince had to force himself away from her. She whimpered in defeat. “Trust me, once your heat has run its course, you will thank me for this.” The prince left her in her room, going outside to get some fresh air. His manhood was still out in the open. She was only a third class, but knew how to get under his skin. The prince almost chuckled. When she came out of this funk, she would be angry at herself for admitting his royal title. He could see it now. The way her brows would come together in anger made him grin.

The prince shook his head. Thinking about some third class like this wasn’t healthy. They were spending too much time together. It wasn’t anything more than that. The touching itself was only caused by her heat. That had to be it. Vegeta heard some rustling from inside the shelter and waited, only to remember that he was still naked. The prince rushed to put some clothes on before she walked out. He got lucky as she came out just as he was pulling his pants around his waist.

Kakara found herself unable to look at him. This was so embarrassing. Never had she allowed anyone to touch her like that. She had practically begged him to sleep with her. Back home, she would have been a laughingstock. Her body was still warm. As Vegeta said, it would take a few days for her to cool back down. “I think I’ll sleep in the cave tonight.” She said, flying off before he could say anything else. Why did she feel like crying? Her hormones had never been this bad. She would have to forever hide her head in shame. Never would she allow herself to look at him again. Never.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. I'm alive. I've had some internet issues that have finally been fixed so hopefully we can have better updates.


	6. Chapter 6

A few nights passed since the incident and neither of them had spoke one word to each other since then. Instead, all they could do was eat in silence. Kakara never met his eye, not wanting to mess up again. She cursed her body. Now that her heat cycle was finished, she would have to make sure to keep herself in check from now on. She would never allow herself to get that close to him.

Vegeta sighed as he looked down at his meal. He was starting to feel angry. Where did her bite go? It was like she was scared of him now. His reaction to her was to be expected, but the fact that she was saying anything to him was unnerving. His breakfast was getting cold as he stood up. “We should get more wood for the fire.” The prince expected a response from her but she said nothing. Instead, Kakara stood like an obedient servant before walking off into he woods. Vegeta felt a chill go up his spine. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. Not allowing her to be left alone, the prince followed her into the woods. “We haven’t trained in a few days.” He stated, waiting for a response once more, but got nothing. Vegeta was starting to grow frustrated. Not thinking, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a nearby tree. He would get her to acknowledge him. As he growled at her, their eyes met for the first time in a few days. Before where there had been hope, light…and even some desire…there was now a bleakness to it. “You’ve been ignoring me.” He snarled, almost shaking her. “Don’t play dumb.”

Kakara wanted to look away, but his eyes were too intense. She should have felt afraid of being this close to him, but strangely, she felt comfortable. “I’m a stain. You’ve said so yourself.” Her voice sounded odd after a few days of not hearing it.

Vegeta stared at her, taking in her voice. It was bland, none of her usual fight was present. “You act like that’s a bad thing.” Her eyes had a confused air to them. “Stains are hard to drive away. They remain, just like scars do. They hold their ground, never caving to what life throws at them. Both remind us that we’re alive.”

The third class was till wary of his closeness. “We’re not even friends. What happened between us…” She began only for him to cut in.

“You’re not the only one to blame. Fire exists in all of us. Cravings happen.” The prince leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers. “Don’t tell me that you’ve become just as boring as the others.”

“Others?” Kakara felt something against her tail, finding the prince’s had wrapped around it. “Vegeta?” She questioned as his eyes grew warm. It was as if his darkness was welcoming her forward. “You’re pretty close to me, considering that I’m a third class.”

The prince grinned. “There it is, Bear girl.”

“Oh, so we’re back to that. Don’t be such an ass.” She pulled out of his grasp before bending over to pick up a branch that had fallen the night before. As she was about to stand up though, she felt something against her butt. “I never said you could grope me, you fucking prick!”

The prince let out a laugh. “You were the one that said I needed to get a sense of humor.” Her anger was glorious. She swung the branch at him, almost hitting him in the process. “More…get angrier.”

“Oh my Kami, you’re actually enjoying this? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought being a pervert was above your station!” Kakara let go of the branch, instead punching him in the chest.

Vegeta was shocked when he actually felt the impact. Her body had grown stronger so quickly. Excitement filled him as he caught her second hit, twisting her arm so that he was right behind her. “Now that’s the Kakara I know.” He chuckled.

The third class struggled. “You don’t know me! Stop thinking you can touch me, Asshole.” She drove her knee into his shin, only to freeze as he leaned in against her neck. “What now?”

Vegeta smirked. “Fuck…I’ve missed that fire.”

“Fire?” Kakara said feeling confused, only to feel shocked as he licked her neck. “Vegeta? What are you? Mmm…” She could feel him at the junction of her neck just above her shoulder. “I…” His lips sucked down, almost as if he was marking her. “Oh…” She felt something against her ass. How did he get aroused from all of that? Kakara wanted to speak, but his lips were still in the spot, sending waves of pleasure through her. “Ve…Vegeta…”

The prince pulled up, marveling at the mark he made. Her face was twisted just enough for him to kiss her, which he did seconds later. His body felt hot as he rocked himself against her. Lips tangled as they shifted around. He could feel her hand on him and purred as they pulled back from their kiss. “Kakara…fuck…”

“Vegeta…you want me to…” The third class could feel herself falling to her knees in front of him. His manhood was now exposed to the air. She stared at it as she touched him. Her body was on fire, but this was different from her heat. She leaned forward, not really thinking as she dragged her tongue against the tip.

“Damn…” The prince cursed as he stared down at her. More than just desired filled him. She really was beautiful. Those dark eyes…so full of lust were staring back at him. He almost growled when she closed them, cutting off their connection, but the sensations around his member were intense. He would have made a comment about her slurping being something that a third class would do, but he was enjoying it way too much. “Ah, yeah…that’s…Kakara…”

The third class sucked down harder. Why did this feel so right? She had opened her eyes to find him in ecstasy. Warmth filled her in more ways than one. Her month filled with something unknown to her. It was salty but it wasn’t too bad. The third class popped off of him, only for the prince to pull her back to her feet. “That was.” Her words were once again cut off but his lips. The third class relaxed into his arms, allowing him to pull her closer. “Mmm, Vegeta…”

The prince smirked as he pulled back from the kiss. So, he finally had his answer. This wasn’t lust for him…he had grown to find her attractive. “I think we forgot about the wood.”

Kakara finally laughed. “Forgot? I already took care of it.” She turned red, only to find him chuckling. What was this feeling? They weren’t even friends. Why was her heart beating so fast? Vegeta took her hand, leading her away from the woods. “Where are we going?”

The prince smirked back at her. “You’ll see.” He had come across somewhere interesting yesterday while patrolling alone. Now that he understood his feelings, there really was no point to fight them. That would only make him foolish. Vegeta looked up as they met a rocky ridge. Maybe it was time to open up to her more. There was no telling if they would ever be rescued.

Kakara almost gasped as she looked over the mountains before her. “Mountains…you mean we can get out of the jungle?”

“Yes. We could fly up there and make a better shelter. It should be a lot drier and we’ll have less storms.” The prince flew up, encouraging her to follow.

Kakara flew up after him, landing on a peak that made the trees below look like specks. She looked over at the prince, finding him smirking at her. He reached his hand out to her and she trembled as she reached forward. Something had changed between them. It wasn’t just the touches that came from their instincts…a fire burned when their hands touched now. His hands used to feel so cold, but now, she welcomed him. The third class’s eyes went wide as he led her deeper into the mountain pass. Fir trees were dusted with snow. “It’s a little cold.” She said, only for him to pull her closer against him. Kakara felt her heart beat faster. When did this happen? When did she start liking Vegeta? He was an asshole…but at the moment, he was acting like a gentleman. Did that mean that he felt the same? There was no way that the proud prince had feelings for her, did he?

Vegeta pulled her into small valley, grinning as she gasped. “There’s less game here than in the jungle, nor are there as many predators.” He looked up at the clear sky.

“We could see the stars from here!” She said with excitement, before looking up at him. “I mean if it doesn’t storm here.”

The prince felt a flash of warmth at her excitement. “There’s always a chance.” He motioned towards a strange opening around her. He didn’t know this cave was here before. It looked like they could stay here if they wished. Their old shelter wouldn’t be needed if they stayed, it would fall apart soon anyway. The storms were a little too much for it and the prince wasn’t a craftsman by any means.

As the two drew closer to the cave, a voice shouted at them. Vegeta snarled as he came face to face with something he dreaded. A blast was sent there way from a gun. “Saiyan scum. You’ll die here.” The man said, as he shot at them repeatedly.

Kakara felt herself being pulled away from the fire. She moved quickly, but watched as Vegeta moved towards the tuffle. The alien was backing up as the prince blocked each shot from the gun with his own energy. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Vegeta was a warrior…fully trained to the highest level. A blast clipped the prince’s shoulder, causing him to grab ahold of it in pain. Kakara stared as the tuffle drew closer now, thinking he had an edge. He landed hits on Vegeta’s leg as well, causing the prince to fall to one knee.

“I will avenge my friend. You savages probably ate him.” The tuffle said, placing his blaster against the prince’s head. “I’ll enjoy this, prepare to di…AHHH!” The tuffle screamed in agony as something pounced on him, biting his ear off. Blood trailed down his face as he dropped his gun in pain. “You bitch!” He found the female saiyan glaring back at him. Blood was dripping from her mouth as she held his stare. “A female? Hmm, interesting.”

Vegeta looked up between the two. His anger was growing. “You can’t have her.”

“I always forget that women exist for your kind. Rarely do they get the chance to leave the planet. Bringing her back with me would give me the greatest honor.”

“Like I would let some tuffle trash like you run off with what’s mine!” The prince forced himself to his feet. Kakara still had blood on her outfit. It was a good look for her. Vegeta suddenly had an idea. “Kakara, would you like to do the honors? Teach him that you won’t be taken without a fight.”

The third class didn’t think that Vegeta would allow such a thing. He was going to let her deal with this tuffle. “I didn’t think you would allow me to fight your battles.” She teased. The prince only rolled his eyes at her. “Let me show you that having me train with you wasn’t a waste.” Kakara shot forward, as the tuffle dove for his gun. He never got there though, as she knocked it further away. She could still taste his blood on her lips as she landed a punch to the tuffle’s jaw, sending him back. The man pulled out a small knife ready for her next attack, but instead of going for a direct attack, Kakara pulled out an energy blast. She was staring down her victim, moving closers as excitement filled her. She felt pressure behind her back as the prince stood behind her. His breath tingled against her ear.

“He should die. You’ve always wanted to see battle.” Vegeta said, purring into her ear. “Finish him, Kakara.”

The tuffle looked between the two. “Wait…don’t tell me that you two are getting off on this. I thought saiyans were barbaric but really? I bet the two of you are planning on fucking on top of my corpse!”

Kakara and Vegeta looked at each other, noticing how close they were. Were they being intimate again? Kakara wasn’t sure. She had done those things to Vegeta earlier. She even liked touching him. The third class knew she had feelings and while it appeared that Vegeta felt the same way, this had to be an act on his part. A proud prince would never lower himself to be her bed mate or at least he would never admit it.

“You’re a lewd one.” Vegeta said, staring back at the tuffle. He blasted it in the face, sending its guts flying against a rock.

“Vegeta! It was supposed to be my kill!” Kakara snapped turning to face the prince. Vegeta looked down at her, listening to her chastise him. “Hey, answer me!”

“Of all of the nerve, thinking that we would procreate on his corpse. Only an unbalanced mind would come up with something so unhinged.” The prince shook his head.

“Yeah, I know. You and me doing something like that.” Kakara said, almost making fun of herself for hoping.

“The idea makes my skin crawl.” The prince said, looking back at her teasing, only he noticed that she was withdrawing from him again. He turned red. It appeared that she wasn’t talking about them doing such things on a corpse. “Umm…not…I mean, not that way.” She looked at him in confusion. “I…” Why was his tongue tying? This was not something he was familiar with.

“Vegeta?” Kakara took a deep breath. She had to know. If she didn’t figure this out now, she didn’t know if she could keep going. The third class grabbed his face. “Vegeta, how do you see me?”

The prince’s eyebrows wrinkled as if he didn’t know what she was asking. “You’re Kakara.”

She leaned up closer to him. “Am I just a third class bear girl whose stuck with a prince…or?”

Vegeta felt her tail touch his own as he stared back at her. If there was a chill, he wouldn’t have felt it. “Or?”

“Or do you actually see me as a woman?” She asked closing her eyes and fearing the answer.

The prince turned red. If he did this, there was no turning back. He knew his feelings. He had already fought with them earlier and lost to them. He wasn’t one for sappy romances or anything like that. What lay back home was false…fake, girls who were only out to impress him by saying yes. But what stood in front of him at this moment was real. There was no submitting from her, only the same nerve that he would toss in the face of his enemies. Vegeta reached up, touching the side of her face. “You’ve been a woman for a while, Kakara.” He heard her gasp as he closed the gap between them, forever sealing their fate.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently still working on the next chapter, but since I made you guys wait so long, I decided to post this. I'm also working on some stuff for a few other series, but the progress has been slow.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakara turned her face to look at their new shelter. Vegeta had spent a few days on it, but she had been distracted by his words. It was hard to believe, but somewhere along the line, Vegeta started to see her as a woman. The third class blushed as wild thoughts came to her. When did she start seeing Vegeta as a man? Sure, she started liking him…but that was only so they could survive…right? As she tried to settle her thoughts, the prince walked by her without a shirt on. She had made him all sorts of clothing, but Vegeta must have not felt like he needed one today. It was pretty hot out, even in the new, cooler environment. Sweat beaded down his abs, causing her body to react in a way she was still unfamiliar with. The third class still cursed herself for getting on her knees and sucking his dick…but that didn’t stop her from doing the act again. Yesterday’s break had her doing the same thing. The thought made her heart speed up. Those dark eyes always seemed so focused on her in those moments, a surge of lust hit the third class as he walked over.

Vegeta grinned at her red face. It looked like Kakara had been thinking about him. “You like what you see?” He teased as she stared at his chest. He chuckled. It looked like she was interested in his power. “You want to feel me, don’t you?”

Kakara felt her mouth go dry as he took hold of her hands and placed them on his chest. A purr left her lips as her gaze moved upward. “I…” She whispered as he leaned down. Why did she accept his lips so willingly? Fire burned under her skin as her hands began to trace his muscles. It was just so hard to believe that anyone was this built. But even as she touched him, she still had her questions. “Vegeta, why didn’t you accept me the night I was in heat?”

The prince looked down at her but kept his hands on her waist. He grinned down at her. “Let’s go for a walk.” There was a lot for them to discuss.

Kakara thought that he might be trying to keep the truth from her, but as he took her hand, she felt a chill under her skin. Was Vegeta finally ready to open up to her? “Okay, let me put out the fire.” It wouldn’t do for them to come back to their camp and it be in shambles. The third class did it quickly, before meeting him outside. It wasn’t as cold up here on the mountain. Darkness would cover the sky soon, but the crazy weather headed off to the jungles. They already had food. Vegeta must have wanted to see the stars tonight. He took her hand, leading her away from camp as the sun fell. This planet lacked a moon, from the look of it. Kakara was kind of happy about that fact. She didn’t know how they would handle the ozaru form here.

Vegeta led her to a nearby ledge, placing his legs over the side as he sat down. Kakara followed suit next to him. He sighed, taking her hand. “Kakara, it’s hard for me to explain myself. Everything I do, has to do with my position.” The prince said. “My father has high standards for me.”

“So, am I not good enough?” She began, about to get angry.

“Let me finish.” The prince stated, grabbing her hand. “I’ve had many a woman throw themselves at me. All vying for my power and the title that came with it, but each of them took little time to know me. I admired their drive for power, but that was it. Each of them kept trying to butter me up to get my favor.”

“But what does that have to do with me?” Kakara asked.

“You’ve never tried to get on my good side. Hell, you spent more time calling me a dick than any of them would dare. False affection is annoying…but your brutal honesty was refreshing.” The prince looked away from her and back to the sky. “A queen should be able to hold her own. A fearless warrior that others can look to, those women never gave me that feeling.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” The third class asked.

“Kakara, in that state, you weren’t in your right mind. What kind of man could I call myself if I indulged in that act with you, only for you to wake up and hate yourself for it? I would be no better than those tuffles for such a crime.” The prince explained.

“The tuffles? What do they have to do with this?” Kakara knew that her questions had to be annoying, but he didn’t stop her or look mad.

“Kakara, what do you know about my mother?” Vegeta asked, not looking at her. He already knew her answer.

“The Queen? She died before I was born. That’s what my mother said. She had some sort of terminal illness.” Kakara said, but from the way the prince reacted, that didn’t seem to be the case.

“My father told our people that information. He was distraught, but it was for the best at the time.” Vegeta paused for a second as he thought about how to word the truth. “My memories of her are faint, but that night is burned into my memory. She had been taken by the tuffles. They experimented on her, causing her to go insane. Father tried to talk her down, but all she could do was make incoherent sounds.” Vegeta took a deep breath. “I walked into the dining room as she hung herself from a glass chandelier.” Kakara gasped next to him. “I only knew that she had been tortured and experimented on, but those tuffles mounted her like animals. She had been so soft spoken, like those first class girls…and she couldn’t take the pain they gave her. They broke her.”

“But that doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t break me.” Kakara said, going red. She couldn’t imagine that horror.

“My mother didn’t know how to fight, Kakara. None of them do.” The prince said. “We tell the lower classes that they learn as children, but instead, it’s nothing but etiquette classes.”

“Vegeta…I don’t think that matters. Anyone could be broken under those circumstances.” Kakara answered.

“They’re made targets. Our society treats it like it’s normal, but all it does is leave them defenseless. Something I don’t particularly like in a woman.” The prince turned back to the third class. “You didn’t get formal training, but he kept your bite. Even when you couldn’t fight, you still tried. You were even angry with me for saving you.” He grinned at her. “It caught my attention almost immediately.”

“Don’t lie.” Kakara teased. “I annoyed you and you know it.”

The prince chuckled. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“A little?” She was about to tease him more, when his hand landed on her leg. “Vegeta?”

“I had no way of telling what this feeling was. You were something I had never encountered before.” The prince said as she finally looked at him. Their eyes caught in the darkness. It was almost impossible for them to see in front of their faces at the moment, but her eyes still glittered in the darkness. “I…” His tail found hers. “I…”

Kakara reached forward, finding his face and pulling him close. She could feel his heartbeat through their connected tails. “I…” She repeated him, only for their lips to meet in the darkness. She felt heat flood her as he moved the hand on her knee closer to inside of her leg.

“I want you…” He purred, pulling back for a few seconds before diving back in. He devoured one of her moans as his fingers reached her womanhood. The prince could smell her need on the air. He didn’t want to push things too far though. They were still learning each other after all. “We should go back.” He whispered, listening with glee as she whimpered at the loss of his touch. “Trust me.”

As they flew back, Kakara felt herself getting wetter. Were they going to have sex? It wouldn’t look good if they did it before mating. As thoughts of her family’s disapproval flooded her mind, the prince pulled her into their hut. Kakara finally remembered where she was when she was tossed onto their bed. She looked up at him, feeling as he pulled back her skirt, exposing her womanhood to him. “I…maybe we should…” Many of her old friends, all of them were now married, had told her that the first time hurt. She trembled in fear, but watched the prince stop in place. “Vegeta?”

“You’re uncomfortable.” The prince stated. “And tense.”

She looked away, feeling embarrassed. Her wet womanhood was still exposed to him and how could she bring up such a small fear to him?

Vegeta stared down at her, sensing her problem. He had heard that the first time for a female could be difficult on them. Maybe keeping it slow would be good enough for tonight. “We can wait for that.” He said, catching her looking confused. “But it’s time I returned the favor, Kakara.”

The third class didn’t know what he was talking about, until she watched him descend between her legs. “Vegeta, what are you…OH…oh, I…” His tongue licked up her slit, opening her folds and diving forward. Kakara’s back arched off the bed as the almost instant pleasure consumed her. His tongue was flicking against her sweet spot, making her melt against the bed. “I…Oh…oh, please…OH.” She moaned as his lips sucked down on her clit, her hand reached forward, knotting her fingers in his hair. “Ve…Vegeta…” He sucked down harder when she said his name.

The prince grinned as he kept going, making hungry sounds as he went. He felt her legs fall over his shoulders as he lifted her a little. Her sweet juices coated his tongue and he nibbled on her engorged clit. Her moans grew louder, only exciting him further.

“Yes…oh…I, Vegeta…oh…oh my…” Kakara looked down her body, watching him devour her. She didn’t know anything that could feel this good. The prince opened his eyes, sending her a devilish stare. “My…oh, my prince.” She moaned louder as he groaned against her. Something was at her opening as he sucked down on her again.

Vegeta almost moaned himself. She was soaking wet. Slowly, he pushed one finger forward, listening for any sign of discomfort, but he was only greeted with a moan. He popped off her clit, letting her get used to the new sensation. “Relax for me, Kakara.”

“Ah…what’s…oh, what’s that?” The third class arched off the bed as she was stretched open. “It’s…it’s big…ah.”

The prince felt his cock twitch in his pants. He really wanted to push inside of her with it but kept it slow. He was only supposed to be returning the favor. Vegeta pushed a third finger in, moving them quickly and soaking his hand. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Vegeta…oh…oh, I…I.” Kakara felt like she was going to explode. “I…Oh…OH…YES!” Her body tighten up, she was on fire as each wave hit her. His name left her lips more than once as she fell back against the bed. She was panting as he pulled up from her with a grin.

“You look ravished.” The prince said, laying next to her. He could feel her snuggling into his chest and watched as she fell asleep. Vegeta kept an eye on her. Maybe, someday they would be found, but he was content with things staying this way for a little while longer. The last thing he wanted was for Kakara to have to face his father and the upper-class court. How many of them would attempt to take her away from him?

Vegeta growled a little too loud, making her stir in her sleep. He purred against her, calming her into a more serene slumber. The prince was now sure of one thing. Once he returned, he wouldn’t let anyone stand in his way. He would get what he desired. Kakara would be his mate. The opinions of everyone else didn’t matter to him, they never had. Even if his father threatened to take his title away, Vegeta knew there was no way that his father would go through with it. He was needed.

The prince remained awake for a few more hours, contemplating what his next move would be before pulling her closer in his sleep. Nightmares were a thing of the past with her by his side. Not that he was going to tell her that.

* * *

Somewhere in space…

“Do you think we’re going to find the prince?” Nappa said, looking down at a strange planet. It didn’t even have a name.

“There’s always a chance. Reports said an extra pod left in this sector.” A first class said, looking at the elite. He grinned down at the planet. If he found the prince, there was no way anyone could deny him. His daughter would marry Prince Vegeta or else.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Kakara giggled as she was woken by someone leaving a trail of kisses down her spine. Hands were on her hips as he pulled back a bit so he could nibble on her ear. “Vegeta, I’m awake.” She said, but he kept going. “Aren’t you hungry?” She giggled only for him to chuckle.

The prince smirked as he allowed her to turn and face him. Her hair was sticking out in all directions. They hadn’t cleansed themselves in a few days. It would probably be a good idea to get some of the muck off of them. “Should we go down the mountain to freshen up, or would you like me to make you dirtier?”

Kakara turned red. “You’ve become so vulgar.” She ended up laughing as he leaned back in for a kiss.

“I could go back to being a dick to you.” He teased but felt annoyed as she got out of bed.

“Who said we couldn’t get washed up, while having some fun?” Kakara asked, only for the prince to grin back at her. They dressed quickly, but brought some new, cleaner furs with them before they left. The third class blushed once more as the prince took her hand. She had never seen him this lively. Then again, Vegeta had no sense of humor before. Back then, she would have been happy to punch him in the face, but now she found herself wanting to kiss him instead. Even if he said something that aggravated her, they ended up laughing it off.

As they walked through the jungle, they found the large river they had used more than once. Upstream, they could see three waterfalls, connecting what had to be three separate rivers into one. They weren’t really paying much attention to their surroundings as they undressed. The prince watched as Kakara went in first before he began to peel of the fur he was wearing. His mind was going to all of the fun things they could do before getting the grime off themselves, when he heard a noise in the brush. Something was out there. Normally, he would put it off as a boar or deer, but there was always the chance that it was one of the carnivorous beings that inhabited the planet. Vegeta growled, ready for any attack that came forward. He would have to make it fast. Kakara would come and question where he was if he took too long.

The prince stocked upward, jumping up to make a blow, when he heard a shout from below. Two saiyans stood there in armor, looking horrified until he landed. Vegeta looked back at them. Did they just crash land or were they saved? The prince looked up at one, almost instantly realizing it was Nappa. He nodded at the elite, before looking over at the other. “Lord Celri, I wasn’t expecting you out here.”

“I couldn’t just stay put with you in danger, Your Highness.” The first class said, looking to Nappa. “Court has been in disarray sense your disappearance. Most thought you were dead and were calling for your father to name a new heir. It’s been chaos.”

Vegeta nodded. “As expected, those fools would believe anything if it means more power for themselves.” He looked over at Nappa. “Has the ship been landed on Planet or did you activate pods for entry?”

“We used pods, Your Highness.” Nappa answered with a salute.

“Come, Prince Vegeta. Back home, they are awaiting the news of your return.” Lord Celri smirked, this was going better than he hoped for.

The prince stopped in place though, looking back at the waterfall. “Give a minute for my companion. She’s busy at the moment.” Vegeta crossed his arms, confusing the rescuers.

“A she?” Nappa asked before remembering. “Oh, yeah, the third-class girl is alive too. Bardock will be happy to hear that Kaara is alive.”

“Kakara.” The prince stated firmly. A second later, Kakara came looking for him, only for Vegeta to push up some clothing for her. She looked confused at him, until she looked over to see the other saiyans. “Go change. It looks like we’re going home.”

“Yes, Vegeta.” She said with a smile. The third class took her things from him before jumping into a nearby bush to get dressed. Her heart raced. How long had it been since she had seen her family? Just the thought of her mother’s cooking was beaconing her forward. When she popped out of the bushes, the elite and what she assumed to be a first class stared at her. Sure, these furs were pretty revealing, but it didn’t mean they had to look.

The prince snarled. “You’re supposed to be an elite warrior and a gentleman, practice better self-control.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Both men said quickly as the prince walked over to the third class. Nappa felt confused by Vegeta’s behavior. He helped raise the boy and in the past, the prince never would have even noticed their stares…nor would he be offering a third class his hand. Nappa blinked a few times, before almost smiling. He could see what had happened. It looked like Lord Celri was in for a world of disappointment when they returned.

They weaved through the jungle, but finally made their way to the pods that were stationed for them. There was only one meant for Vegeta, but just like before, the prince pulled Kakara onto his lap for the return to space. She was trembling in the pod as it rushed upward. Her last venture into space, had to have been traumatizing. The prince grinned as he took hold of her face, holding her closer. “We’re just going home, Kakara, nothing to worry about.”

“But what if…” She began, only for him to kiss her. The once darkness he carried was gone…even his cold, pale skin felt warm.

“Nothing’s going to get to you.” Vegeta said, “Besides me, when we get back to a bed.” He chuckled. “I plan to ravish you the moment you become mine forever.”

Kakara turned red. “But…I…I’m already yours…aren’t I?” This time, he turned red.

“You tempt me…don’t get me so willing that we’re caught by those fools that rescued us.” Vegeta said, trying to keep his cool.

“But they saved us.” Kakara said, only for the prince to place his forehead against hers.

“In my experience, Kakara, everyone has a motive. Trust me, it’s going to be a little rocky at first, but we will be together. I won’t accept another.” The prince made sure that his words were clear.

“So out of one battle and into another.” The third class said as he grinned down at her.

“Exactly.”

* * *

Gine was pacing. She couldn’t believe it. They all believed that Kakara was dead. She looked at her mate and sons as they waited to see Kakara. Bardock was a bit smug with her, following the news.

Turles had brought his wife, since his mate refused to stay away from a formal occasion like this. “Are you sure that you want to be here Mata?” Raditz’s mate had stayed behind to look after the children. The ship had already docked a few moments ago, but they had to be tending to some details.

“Of course, this is a big event.” Mata said. “Our prince has been returned and the proper order will be restored.”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “We’re here for Kakara.” He said flatly. Sure, it had been crazy the last 6 months, but at the same time, watching all of those upper-class morons fighting for the top position had been quite entertaining for him and most of the lower class saiyans.

“I’m just worried about her future now. Cuw had found a mate. There’s no one left to court her.” Gine said, feeling panicked. “She’ll be positively distraught.”

“She’ll probably feel relieved that nightmare is over.” Raditz said under his breath, only for his mother to smack him across the face. His father and brother did laugh though.

“No woman should go on without their proper mate.” Mata said, crossing her arms. “Maybe you should start looking in the fourth or fifth class, one of them would be happy to take her.”

Bardock snarled. “Turles, make your mate hold her tongue.”

“You know that’s impossible.” Turles said.

“It’s an idea to consider.” Gine said, feeling hopeless.

“I would never hand my daughter over to a man who’s not worthy of her. I’d rather her live under my roof till I die.” Bardock growled.

The arguing would have continued if it wasn’t for Prince Vegeta’s entry to the large dining room. The prince made a statement, wearing a black jumpsuit under pristine white and red armor. His red cape hung down behind him while the royal crest appeared on his chest plate. The prince’s tail was wrapped around his waist while his usual white gloves covered his hands. Raditz was sure that the prince had to sleep in those things. It was rumored that Vegeta wouldn’t even take them off to shower.

The prince walked about the room as many a first-class family ran to great him, showing off their daughters as they did so, but the prince didn’t look phased. Instead, he wandered closer to the third-class family, who looked out of place. Only one female looked close though. Vegeta guessed that had to be Turle’s mate. The males were all in classic battle armor, while the one he assumed to be Kakara’s mother was in a very old looking green number. “Kakara should be out soon.” Vegeta said, attempting to make conversation.

“Your Highness.” Mata said, doing a small curtsy, while the others bowed.

“There’s no need for that.” The prince said, waiting for his would be mate to return to his side. He was growing impatient.

“Your Majesty let me offer my gratitude. We’ve been lost without our daughter. It’s a joy to see her return home.” Bardock said. “I hope she hasn’t caused you any trouble.”

Vegeta couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Trust me, the only thing that girl knows is trouble.”

Raditz and Turles looked at each other in shock. The prince never laughed…at least like this. Bardock looked away in shame. “I’m forever sorry for her behavior, I…”

“What behavior was that?” Vegeta said, genuinely feeling confused. He was prepared to ask, when the doors opened. There at the top of the steps was an angel. His heart beat faster as she walked down the stairs. Her dark hair had been tamed. A long, flowy, dark blue dress covered her body from him, the gold trim flashing under the lighting. Gold jewelry adored her neck and arms…just as he asked for. It took the prince’s breath away.

“Who is that?” Mata asked, as the room looked confused.

The prince stepped forward. Taking the hand of the beauty and drawing her to the middle of the room. Vegeta could feel his father’s eyes on him. The two didn’t really have time to talk when he returned. They just had time to throw this party. The prince laughed internally. If they thought court was bad before. What he was about to say, would surely shake the foundation. Vegeta could tell that his father was speaking to Lord Celri…that man must have thought that his daughter would be chosen.

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” He spoke loudly for the entire room to hear. As soon as all of the room had turned to face them, he could tell that Kakara was uneasy. But he knew what he wanted, what they both wanted. “As you all know, I’ve just returned from a long time away. During that time, I was forced to come face to face with the reality that I could possibly lose my title and place in this world. I’ve learned to not take my own life or those of this planet’s for granted. Therefore, there will be some changes in the upcoming weeks. I would prefer that every soldier, regardless of rank, has access to the same armor and an upgrade in lower class training facilities.” There were some claps, possibly thinking he was insane from his confinement in the middle of nowhere. The prince grinned. “There is one more announcement, I would like to make. Since my late mother’s death, I have been pushing those close to me away. Thinking that strength was only physical, I pushed myself into the warrior you see before you, but there was an emptiness. As we rush forward into a new age, ideas of old must be forgotten. We must grow stronger and to do that, we must throw away the traditions of old.” He could see the distraught look on his father’s face. The king had figured out what his son was planning.

“Now, Prince Vegeta. We can talk about this later…” The king began.

“No, father. I’m doing this here and now, because I refuse to let you step in and try to stop me. Tonight, I’m announcing my formal engagement.” The prince stated, making the room go from silent to abuzz with gossip. Men were tossing up their daughter’s names in a frenzy.

Raditz chuckled, stuffing some of the fancy food into his mouth. “This is more entertaining than I thought.”

“Your sister is still missing. Why hasn’t she come out to meet us yet?” Gine said, looking at Bardock.

They turned back to the prince as his voice boomed above the crowd. “Quiet! There will be no pushes for power. I’ve chosen my mate already and no one can change my mind.” Vegeta turned to the mystery woman with a grin and took her hand. “Here before the court of Planet Vegeta, I, Prince Vegeta IV, ask for the hand of this crazy bear girl.”

Raditz looked to his father in confusion. Both of them felt like they heard that before as the lady finally spoke. “And I, a third-class bear girl, give this jerk of a prince my love.”

“Third class?” The room erupted into gossip as the prince took the girl’s hand and took her to the third-class family that was standing in the corner.

“Mom? Dad?” Kakara turned red as her family stared back at her in awe. “I know this must seem crazy.”

“Well it is coming from you.” Vegeta quipped.

Kakara giggled. “Now, Vegeta there’s no reason to joke around.”

Bardock looked down at his wife, then up again. How? How did this happen? His daughter wasn’t even recognizable. She was built a little more and her pale skin was now tan. “I…How do I…?”

Vegeta growled in annoyance. “My hands keep sweating in these.” He said looking down at his gloves.

“Then take them off.” Kakara said, grabbing one and pulling it off to the shock of her family. Vegeta instantly grabbed her hand. “See, I think this is better.”

Vegeta grinned. “Fine, I concede. You win this round.”

Mata looked between the two. “So, Kakara did a lot of work to pull herself up in rank. She must have impressed you with her manners.”

Kakara began to laugh. “Me? Manners? Did you fall off a rock or something?”

“Sounds like metal psychosis to me.” Vegeta said, looking down at his soon to be bride. He picked one of the small finger foods off of a tray before stuffing it into his mouth. But spit it out a second later. “What the hell is this?”

“These are fine hors dourves.” Mata said in shock. Prince Vegeta had a reputation for being picky, but he never sounded this unpleasant from what she heard in her inner circle.

“They taste like the kind of things you would find on the floor of a brothel.” The prince stated as his stomach growled.

Kakara giggled. “I’ll be right back; I need to visit the bathroom.”

Mata was shacking. This wasn’t a dinner party; this was a royal affair…one didn’t just bring up that they were going pee. Raditz only laughed as Vegeta let his sister run off. “So, Kakara’s engaged.” He turned to his mother. “Now you can shut up about it.”

“Thank Kami, I thought my ears were going to fall off.” Bardock said with a sneer towards his daughter in law.

Vegeta didn’t stop looking in the direction that Kakara left though. “She’s the definition of fire. I have no doubts in her abilities.” The prince smiled. “No one has ever landed a hit on me that’s made me feel pain…until her.”

“Wait! She hit you!” Gine said in shock. She just had too many emotions to process. It felt like her head was going to explode.

Vegeta chuckled. “It happens when you spar…or when she gets mad at you for making fun of her fear of needles. I think the latter is scarier actually.”

While Bardock and his boys laughed, Gine and Mata looked horrified as Kakara returned. But to their confusion, she had a plate of food. “Since your stomach won’t shut up.” Kakara passed the prince the food.

Bardock could smell it. It was something that Gine taught his daughter. Gine frowned. “Kakara, the prince wouldn’t be interested in…” She froze as the prince basically devoured the plate with no manners whatsoever. The older woman turned red; this was her recipe that he had just eaten without complaint.

“Finally, something with some flavor.” The prince said as the King walked over. King Vegeta didn’t look very happy. “What do you want, Father?” He crossed his arms, looking up at the man.

King Vegeta frowned, before turning to Kakara. “You’re sure that this third class can handle being your queen?”

The prince dove in between his father and Kakara. “Now, father, you were the one who said I needed to announce my engagement soon. Instead, I would be questioning your own lack of strengths and leave my soon to be bride be.”

The king sighed. “Fine, but we will talk about this later Vegeta.” He stormed off, looking back at his son with the one called Kakara. King Vegeta growled. He didn’t time for have such nonsense.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The night had come to a close. The prince kept a hand on Kakara even after most of the guests had left. Her parents remained to take her home, but her brothers had already left. Vegeta stared at his fiancé, not wanting her to leave his side, but he already knew that now that they had returned back home, sharing a bed would only happen after they were mated.

The king glared at the two young lovers as his son did something most unorthodox. Vegeta kissed his bride to be, giving her a small smile before she was pulled away by her family. “You’re really so sure of her?” he questioned, only to get a glare from his son. “Have you learned nothing from my failure?”

The prince followed his father inside, not really planning on listening to any of his father’s advice. “She’s more than you could ever know. I have no doubt in her strength. It won’t be like it was with my mother.”

The king looked away. “You know, love blinds you. Heed my warning, falling in love will only cause you pain when you lose her.”

“Unlike you, I won’t lose her.” The prince turned his back on his father. “Excuse me, it's late. I haven’t slept on an actual bed in months.” He left, leaving his father to his thoughts. As the prince entered his bedroom though, there was an emptiness. He dressed in the quiet, waiting for her to make some conversation. The room itself lacked her scent, causing him to take a few moments longer to fall asleep. In the morning he would find her. She would be back at his side in no time at all.

* * *

Kakara sighed from the back of the carriage, she was looking up at the stars as her father steered them back home. She felt a rush of loneliness though, this was usually that point where the prince would make some sort of comment.

Gine looked over at her daughter, feeling thrilled. “Oh, my daughter, you’ve made me so proud. To think, you and the prince!” She looked back at her husband, noticing that Kakara seemed to be lost in thought. “Don’t tell me that you’re having second thoughts?”

The girl stopped what she was thinking and stared back at her mother. “No, it’s just strange.”

“I would say that getting engaged to a prince has to be a little strange, considering your manners,” Gine teased.

Bardock chuckled from the front. “I just can’t wait to see what those fools will try in court. I can imagine that it’s going to be quite entertaining.” He looked back at his daughter, noticing that she was staring upwards again. “Kakara, do you like Prince Vegeta?”

Kakara turned red instantly. “It’s not our positions that make it strange, Mother. It’s the distance.”

“Distance?” Gine asked as her daughter turned even redder. “Do you not like being away from him?”

“He’s the only person I’ve been in contact with for the last 6 months. It’s only been a few minutes, but I miss him already.” Kakara hated to admit it, but it was true.

Bardock looked at Gine. The two gave each other a nod before Gine asked. “Kakara, did you give yourself to Prince Vegeta?”

“What do you mean?” Kakara asked back, “You already know we’re engaged.”

“I mean, did you engage in the act of mating?” Gine asked quietly. Her daughter turned red then shook her head.

“No, we never got that intimate,” Kakara stated, knowing that she wasn’t going to tell them about the touching or moments of pleasure they had shared. That was private.

“So, he has no reason to suspect an heir. This is good.” Bardock grinned. “Those elite fools will really be pissed off about that.”

Kakara suddenly glared at her father. “Does my love life have to be a joke to you?”

Her father frowned. “I’m just saying that things are about to be crazy. Those fools will try to drag you down. You need to be ready for them.”

“I’ve survived a jungle of beasts. I’ve lived through crazy weather changes. I refuse to be scared off by the outdated ideas of a group of older men,” Kakara stated. She still felt livid that anyone would see a reason to separate her and the prince. But as they got further away from the palace, she felt anxious. Months of them being side by side, only to now be alone was almost heartbreaking. But she held in her emotions. The last thing she wanted was for Vegeta to get a big head about her missing him. If he found out, he was bound to laugh at her.

As she entered the familiar house and headed towards her old bedroom, Kakara sighed. It smelled the same…but it wasn’t enough. The third class almost groaned. Now she knew she wouldn’t sleep.

* * *

Vegeta grumbled as he tossed back and forth. His bed felt uncomfortable as he attempted to sleep alone. Normally, she would be cuddled into his side, purring lightly in her sleep. The prince looked over at a nearby clock. It was almost morning. This distance was maddening. Tired of tossing and turning, he chose to get up and start his day. Dark circles appeared under his eyes as he looked in the mirror. He hadn’t thought too much about how connected he was to his soon to be mate. Months had passed and now the bond between them was strong. He almost smirked at his reflection. It only meant that his need for her would grow stronger. Vegeta could already imagine her in his bed. The prince turned red from his lewd thoughts.

There was no time for that. Instead, he went to train. It was the best he could do until his soon to be bride awoke.

* * *

Kakara looked around her room, staring at the walls for hours but found no sleep to be found. She was exhausted from the night before, but sleep never found her. All she could think about was how cold she felt. Normally, Vegeta’s arms were around her. Her back would be against his chest and she could feel him breathing, but without it, sleep evaded her. She stood, heading downstairs and making some breakfast. But for some reason, everything appeared to look dull. Sure, this wasn’t a vibrant jungle, but surely it would bring back fond memories. Even her own food didn’t taste as good as she heard her mother get up.

Gine gave her daughter a smile, only to frown. “Kakara, what have you done with your face?”

Kakara touched her skin, knowing that her mother had be talking about the bags under her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You can’t be looking like that. You’re engaged to a prince,” Gine stated.

Kakara rolled her eyes. “Mom, that doesn’t change who I am.” She finished her meal before walking into the living quarters. She could see her father preparing to head off for his morning duties. She gave him a smile and he grinned back. “Can’t I go with you?” she asked, wanting to get out of the house.

“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t mind. But I don’t know how your mother will feel about that,” Bardock stated. “Who knows, maybe a certain prince will come by and snag you away,” her father said, noting her disappointment.

Kakara nodded, just for the door to slam open. She gaped as not one, not two, not even three, but 5 women stormed into the house. They were all walking around her, shouting in disbelief. Kakara found herself flinching at their comments. Many of these women had been around her entire life, most were family friends, but now she stood there, being mocked for her appearance.

“I just don’t get it, how could the prince choose this one?”

“She’s too muscular.”

“Too mouthy.”

“Too poor.”

“So defiant.”

“So plain.”

Kakara stood there, hanging her head. But instead of insecure…she could feel her anger rising. More words hit her, but each wave was fueling a new sensation that was growing within her. She snarled as energy flowed through her. She didn’t think as she attacked, sending the 5 women through the air and into the walls of the living room. She growled as they stared back at her in fear. “That will be enough. I will not allow some low-class harpies to tell me what I am and what I’m not.”

Her father gaped at her, as did her mother upon joining them after hearing the commotion. “Kakara, calm down,” Bardock began. He could tell that the entire group was looking upon his daughter in horror. Her power had grown.

“No. I won’t,” she said, defiantly. “I will never back down to anyone who believes they are over me.”

There was a chuckle from the doorway. The prince had appeared. Vegeta stared at her, feeling an itch within him. Rarely, did he get to see her filled with complete hatred. Such a vision was more than beautiful to him, if only she was covered with their blood. Then his fantasies would be complete. “A single weed in a garden of roses. Always on the offensive, preparing to dominate,” Vegeta stated as she drew closer to him. He could tell from her eyes that she hadn’t slept either. “I believe a spar will do you good.”

Kakara smirked back at him. “You know me so well.”

“I should, my love,” the prince stated, offering her his arm. As they walked out, there were looks from those on the street. Vegeta growled as they passed those who would look down upon her. She was his queen. She was their queen. It would do them well to remember that. “Is everyone down here usually this nosy?” the prince asked her as they began to head towards the finer districts.

“Did you not believe that there would be a commotion from our announcement? I believe most women will be like those. Wondering how I got into your heart,” Kakara stated as his arm shifted. Before, he had grabbed her arm like a gentleman, but that wasn’t how she liked it and he could tell. Soon, the prince had his arm around her back, keeping her close as they walked. Judgmental eyes watched their every move.

“Yes, most will believe that you’re already with my child.” Vegeta chuckled. “Not that I wouldn’t want to make that so, but now is not the time.”

Kakara almost laughed. “I don’t think a child is what’s really on your mind.”

The prince purred. “You’ve seen through me. I will admit that I missed your presence last night, and from the look of your eyes, you missed me as well.”

Kakara giggled at his teasing. Allowing him close enough to whisper sweet things into her ear. To the outside world, they were probably seen as deviants for their behavior, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Vegeta grinned as they arrived at the palace, leading her up to his room. The guard gave them strange looks. “Do not disturb us.” It was a direct order as he brought her to his bed. The prince smirked at her as he got onto the bed as well. “Is this better?”

Kakara could feel his arms around her as she found herself snuggling into his chest. His scent was overpowering as she felt her mind begin to drift away. Moments later, she had passed out in his arms.

Vegeta grinned as he felt his own eyelids fall. It was maddening really. She had become his greatest weakness. He was sure to go insane if he ever lost her. He could only hope that the moron that attempted to separate them knew the horror they would receive.

As the two of them slept, the King ordered the guards away. He heard of his son’s behavior and planned to put a stop to his vulgar ways, but as the King opened the door. He was shocked. What he expected was to find his son and the third class in the middle of the act of procreation…sleeping was never on his mind. They were even on top of the blankets, fully clothed. The king stood there, dumbfounded. He turned his back, shaking his head. It couldn’t be. He took a deep breath. Maybe he should get to know this Kakara for himself. Then he would make his decision.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, When was the last time I posted a chapter of this? It had to be months ago. I will say that this is one of the few good things that came from me being on Quarantine. (Not sick, just practicing shelter in place)


	10. Chapter 10

Kakara yawned as she pulled herself up from the prince’s arms. Vegeta was still locked in a deep sleep from the look of it. She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair as he began to snore. She rarely thought that much about his appearance, but when he was asleep, his features relaxed. Part of her argued with herself about which look she liked better: him asleep or him in the shower.

Suddenly, the prince rolled over as he talked in his sleep. Kakara giggled, standing up and deciding that it would be best to find him something to eat once he woke up. As she left the room behind, almost getting lost more than once, she found herself opening the door to what appeared to be a large library. The third class looked around for a brief moment. There wasn’t really anything in here that she was too excited about. But as she planned to leave, she felt a presence behind her. She looked back, to find the King staring at her. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger. “Oh…I didn’t mean to…”

“This is my private study. I never asked you and your dirty hands to touch it,” the King stated, walking around her. Just as he expected, the little tart was looking over everything she could possibly have.

Kakara stared back the King, feeling angry herself at his attitude. “I haven’t touched anything in there. I was looking for the kitchen. It doesn’t help that this place is a maze.”

The King shook his head. “This is why peasants aren’t allowed in the palace. Just because you opened your legs for my son in space doesn’t make you princess material.”

Kakara turned dark red with rage. “Why does everyone always think it’s that?” She looked away from him. “Now I see where Vegeta gets his arrogance from.”

The king was taken aback by her attitude. Normally, those below him yielded, why wasn’t she backing down? “If you don’t like it, then renounce this engagement.”

“Who said I didn’t like it?” Kakara said with her back turned towards the King. “He may be arrogant and sometimes foolish when it comes to his power, but there’s a spark there. A fire that I can’t help but see lit. He takes everything seriously to a fault, but he has his reasons. He really wants what’s best for everyone in the end.”

The King only stared at her back for a few moments. “What do you know of my son’s reasons? A third class like you can’t possibly understand them.”

“You doubt my feelings?” Kakara stated.

“That’s not what I asked. Answer my question.” King Vegeta found himself getting annoyed with her words. There was no way that his son would tell her everything, would he?

“Some things are not for me to say,” Kakara said, turning back to the king. “All I can say is that I would prefer death than to leave his side.”

“That can be arranged.” The King felt a primal urge to slay her here and now. The look in her eye said it all. She knew. She knew about his Queen. “Finding a mate isn’t about love, it’s about power. You bring nothing to my son.”

“Does the word love make you feel pain?” Kakara asked, but he didn’t answer. “I know you don’t like me or my station, but love isn’t as dangerous as you think it is.”

“A young third class female like you isn’t going to change the world. We are a kind that is set in its ways. Nothing will change that. This engagement will be over soon when my son comes to his senses.” The King pushed her out of the way as he slammed the door to his study behind him, leaving the girl behind.

Kakara shook her head. If she thought Vegeta was pigheaded, his father had to be even worse. But instead of just arrogance, she was dealing with a man who was still wounded by his grief. The way he reacted to her presence was enough. The Queen’s fate still weighed heavily on the King’s mind.

Leaving the doors behind, she headed downward to find that it was late. The stars had to be out. She kind of wanted to see them, but noted that the doors were locked by guards. Tonight, had to be one of those full moons that Vegeta had spoken of. Those that were third class’s rarely left their homes after dark anyway. It did make sense if what Vegeta said was true. If there were hundreds…maybe thousands of giant beasts roaming, they would have to rebuild the city every month just for it to be destroyed.

She finally found a maid who led her to the kitchen. There were stares cast her way as she began to work on breakfast. A few of the cooks didn’t understand why the prince’s bride would even come to a place like this.

Kakara put a few different kinds of meat into a stock pot with some broth from another dish. She could tell that the royals had different tastes. The King liked lavish meals, while the prince had become more accustomed to her home cooked things. Moments later, she was stormed by the staff, each with questions for her. It appeared that her fiancé was very picky. She expected hostility, but instead was relieved when they wanted her opinions on how to keep the prince eating.

She giggled as her food was sent up, deciding to stay in the kitchen and continue to talk with the staff. An hour passed until Vegeta came and found her. He smirked back at her. “So, I see you’re already taking your position well.”

Kakara grinned. “Everyone just wants to see you pleased,” she teased as he stole half a loaf of bread from one of the staff. The woman beamed at her, telling Kakara that it was really all the staff ever wanted. They had a passion for what they did.

Just as they were about to leave, however, the King stormed into the kitchen. “What is this mockery on favor?” King Vegeta turned to find the third class in his way once more. “I should have known. This has a lower class stamp all over it.”

The prince scoffed. “This proves it. You wouldn’t know good food if it was given to you.” Vegeta took hold of Kakara’s hand, planning to pull her away from his father’s idiocy.

Kakara removed herself from his grasp though. “How dare you?!” She snarled. No one disrespected her mother’s recipes. No one. “I have no idea how such a bitter ogre like you could truly rule over our people. You’re mad.”

The King snapped. “You deplorable wench!” He stormed forward ready to strike, only for his son to catch his fist. The prince gave him a deadly glare, telling him that he was on thin ice. “You’ve fallen, Vegeta. To have fallen for someone so low…so below you is sickening. Your mother must be rolling in her grave…”

The prince didn’t hold back as he punched his father in the gut. “You think you have the right to talk about her. You of all people,” Vegeta snarled.

The King pulled himself back up. “You know what I say is true. I’ll never accept this.” He left the room, feeling rage pooling in the back of his mind. King Vegeta found his way to his living quarters. He never allowed anyone in here, not even the servants. He would routinely take his own sheets and cover his bed. An act that his son knew little of. As he reached the balcony which overlooked his kingdom, he stopped, staring up at a painting. He kept quiet. “He’s making a mistake,” the King stated, but never looked away from the image. “If you were here, you would agree with me.” He sputtered over his words. Kind eyes stared back him and he held back a chuckle. She had hated posing for the painter. She was cross with him for more than a few days, even refusing his advances. Too many memories hit him at once, “You broke your promise, my Onphy.” He said, reaching forward and touching the woman’s face. He cursed himself. This was all he had left. If only Vegeta could see what path love could lead him down. Happy endings didn’t exist. Kind words and pretty eyes could only destroy them. He needed to get out of here.

The King looked down at some intel logs that he kept near his closet. It wouldn’t hurt to go blow a few things up for a while, would it?

* * *

They had spent the next few days sparring. Kakara still felt uneasy about the King’s words though. Not that she needed him to like her, but it would have been nice to be accepted. Vegeta continued to tell her to ignore such things.

As the two finished up another sparring session, they walked down towards the dining hall. Upon entering the room, the two were surrounded by many young ladies, all of whom were staring at her with hatred. Kakara took their glares in stride though.

Vegeta chuckled. It was a room full of every young maiden he had rejected. He remembered their faces. All were so dull upon meeting them. Snobs with no appreciation for battle. There was no way he could hold a decent conversation with them, let alone procreate. “Don’t think much of them.”

“Why should I? I won the prize they were after,” she stated, with a dark glare.

Vegeta smirked. “So, I’m a prize now?” It wouldn’t hurt to tease her a little.

“Have you seen yourself?” Kakara stated, not really wanting to inflate his ego. She blushed as she remembered a few of their moments from when they had been locked away on the jungle planet. It had been over a week since she had seen his abs…and touched certain parts of him. She had to look away quickly as they left the dining hall behind. There was screaming as they left as the girls argued about the third class.

Vegeta didn’t pay any mind to them. Instead, there was an amazing scent on the air. He smirked. He knew exactly where his bride-to-be’s mind went. “I know exactly what you need.” The prince led them back to his room, making sure to lock the door behind them. “We shouldn’t be disturbed.”

Kakara smiled back at him, as he pushed her against the wall roughly. She couldn’t hold back a moan as his lips dove down, capturing her own with the swiftness he knew all too well. Her hands dove into his scalp, pulling him in close. Sure, she had never been kissed by anyone but him, but something told her that most wouldn’t be as rough as she liked it. The prince’s tongue dragged against her bottom lip, asking for her to join him. She didn’t have to think about it. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to dance against her own. Kakara whimpered as he devoured her. His hands began to move down her body, resting on her hips and pulling her tight against him. Kakara felt her breath had been stolen away, almost gasping for air as he pulled back. “Vegeta…”

The prince groaned, digging into her neck and leaving marks. “You call me a prize, but if anyone has won, it’s me.” He chuckled as he nibbled on her ear. Her scent increased, making him want more, but he knew that if he went too far, it wouldn’t look good. “When we’re mated, you’re not leaving this room for days,” he stated.

Kakara turned red as she felt his tail wrap around hers. “What about food?”

He grinned. “The servants can easily bring it to the door.” Normally, those in his position would leave on a large trip after mating, but considering his and Kakara’s last encounter with space, he wouldn’t force his mate on a ship if he didn’t have too.

“They’re going to hear us.” Kakara found herself feeling a little more than embarrassed. She could only imagine the King walking past.

The prince held his smirk. “Who cares. If you’re my mate, it’s expected.” He held her close. “He won’t cancel this engagement. I told you, he has no power over me and my decision.”

“’Cause no one gets in your way ever,” she teased, only for him to shoot her a small glare. “Not even a large jungle cat.”

“We don’t talk about that,” Vegeta said quickly.

“Or what about that day we pulled up a tree stump and there was nothing but worms. You ran off and threw up for a solid 20 minutes,” Kakara said, putting her hands on her hips.

“You know, I liked you better when we were kissing,” Vegeta stated.

She grinned up at him. “Then maybe, you should put those lips of yours to use, My Prince.”

Vegeta smirked as he leaned down to fulfill both of their desires, as a light knock appeared on his door. The prince grumbled, only for the knocking to continue. He let go of Kakara, feeling angry at the one behind it. But as he opened it, he found a messenger. “You could have commed me later,” he stated, crossing his arms.

“Your father has decided to take this battle on himself,” the soldier stated, looking pale. “You’re to act as King in his stead, at least that’s the order.”

The prince grinned. “Good. It will do that old man some good to get off this rock. Has he already left?”

“Yes, he chose to leave in a hurry. There have been some issues with Tuffles attempting to get closer to Planet Vegeta as of late. While you were gone, they almost got to our moon,” the soldier said.

Vegeta thought that over with a bit of rage. “They will never step foot on this planet again. We will conquer them before they even have a chance to try.” His voice was venomous as he dismissed the soldier.

Kakara looked up at the prince in confusion. “I thought the King refused to leave the palace.”

“I’m not going to think about it. If he wants to go out and leave us alone, I won’t argue it.” The prince began down the hall. “I don’t know much about the war since I left.”

“We could always learn more about it together,” Kakara said, taking his hand as they landed in front of a large door. “What is this place?” This didn’t look like a library or intel center.

“It’s my father’s quarters. I haven’t been in since I was a child, but I know he keeps info locked away in here. If I am to act as king in his stead, I will need to know.” He pushed on the door, only to discover that it was locked.

“Maybe one of the servants can…?” Kakara began, only for Vegeta to force the door open. “Vegeta?!”

“My father doesn’t let the servants in here. No one’s allowed inside.” The prince almost gagged at the dust that was trailing out of it. “To think so lowly on the poor, but to live in filth makes no sense.”

The prince grabbed her hand once more, pulling her into the large living space. She knew the prince had a large room, but this was almost like another house on top of it. If the King wanted to stay in here for long periods of time and not leave, he could.

Then again, there had to be so much dust all over the furniture. Kakara couldn’t help but run her finger over a small table in front of a long couch. It left a long streak across it, but her hands landed on a small brown covered book. As Vegeta left for the bedroom, Kakara decided to look inside it. The handwriting was horrible and almost impossible to make out, but there was a written passage inside the cover. “Property of Onphelia,” she said the words out loud. That was the name of Vegeta’s mother. She looked up, finding a regal painting of the last Queen. Her eyes looked gentle, not really commanding like those around her…in fact, there were several portraits in the room, possibly from the last few generations.

“Kakara?” Vegeta said, making his fiancé jump. She didn’t know that he had returned from his father’s bedroom, but as he did, he looked up. Now this was odd. The place was a pigsty, but this painting was clean. There wasn’t a single cobweb on it.

“She was beautiful,” Kakara said, looking up at him.

Vegeta found himself having a hard time looking at the painting in front of him. “Father banned images of her in the main palace, but hoarded them all here to himself?” The prince had practically forgotten what she had looked like. Both him and his brother Tarble looked more like their father than her, but he could tell she was short…thin, pale…long black braids had been woven into her hair, which was the custom at the time.

“Vegeta, are you okay?” She took hold of his hand as the prince looked down. She could tell this was bringing up unpleasant memories for him. Kakara pulled up the small diary for him. “I believe this was hers as well.”

The prince took it from the third class and opened it to a random page near the front. He was curious. “Should we go back to my room and read it?”

“If that helps,” Kakara said as they headed back. Moments later, they were back on his bed with the prince holding her close as they started at the beginning.

To Be Continued…

Quick Note, the next chapter is going to be completely in the past.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this chapter is a flashback. I will be trying to finish this while under quarantine. I am expecting it to be around 18 chapters, now that I'm back to writing on a schedule.

The prince sighed as his father continued to ramble. Normally, he would have a few more years to find himself a bride, but his father had grown frail in his old age. Sometimes, Vegeta wondered if King Tarble even remembered what year it was. The King wouldn’t live to see his future grandchildren. “So how many ladies are you sending over this evening?” the teenage prince asked. His birthday was only a few months away and his father wanted him to announce his engagement at his 16th birthday.

“12, and you won’t send a single one away this time. Get to know them first,” the King ordered as he walked forward, his cane almost got caught in the carpet. All of his other children had died in battle, leaving Vegeta as his sole heir. His Queen had left this world a year ago, while his eldest and second sons had died 17 years ago. He was lucky that his Queen had been able to give him at least one more heir before she stopped producing, but unlike Vero and Tarven, Vegeta was more rebellious. The boy’s will was too strong for his own good.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Spare me, I already know what they want.” The prince stood from his father’s study. “Because I still have a full afternoon before I’m stuck in purgatory, I believe I’ll go patrol the city.”

“Leave that work to the guards. You’re a prince. Use that time to prepare,” the King argued, but could tell that Vegeta wasn’t going to listen. “You know, your brothers were never this stubborn.”

“Isn’t it tragic that they died under your orders then,” the prince remarked as he left the study. He didn’t understand why that old man was always so stuck in the past. What kind of King would he be if he stayed locked away? Besides, patrolling was actually entertaining. Vegeta quickly changed his clothes, making sure that the royal insignia was nowhere to be seen. He never left with guards like his father told him to. There really wasn’t a reason.

As the prince walked outside of the palace, he could see large groups gathered. Men and woman laughing with their children as they did their shopping. Venders selling commodities from all over the galaxy. Under his father, they had opened trade up for the first time. As the prince ducked in to grab himself some bread, he heard a shout from across the market. He turned to find a hooded person running down a line of alleyways. Vegeta grinned, now this was the excitement he was missing. He ran after the perpetrator, not paying attention to the changes to the city as he went. The rich stone walls were crumbling around him, straight roads became mud. The smell of sewage filled the air, but he continued following the thief.

The prince stormed forward, adding a little to his speed as he found an edge. Quickly, he hit the perp in the back, sending them to the ground. It was then that he heard peasants behind him. Just how far out was he from the city? He looked around, almost feeling his stomach drop. These were saiyans, that was a fact, but they were living in filth. Homes were nothing more than small huts, most with holes in their rooves. Children were wearing rags. There wasn’t a single adult around. Instead, he found the remnants of rotting food and rancid water scattered about. Vegeta looked down as the thief turned to face him from the ground. Dark eyes stared up at him, piercing his soul. Her hair was long and messy, mud was on the side of her face as she pulled herself back and to her feet. The thief was surprisingly short. Vegeta himself had grown taller than his father, while this girl had to barely be five feet tall. “You know that stealing is a crime,” he stated, not really knowing what else to say.

She glared back at him. “Just what I expect from a rich patrolman. Out to steal anything they can.”

Vegeta was taken aback by her tone. Normally, everyone bowed to his whims, but not this one. She held her glare as he stared back at her, almost feeling sheepish. “I’m not out to steal anything. I’m only checking the streets for crime.” He watched as she handed out small pieces of the bread she stole, not saying anything to her. She was defiant, but her face softened causing his heart to clench. He took a deep breath as a cold breeze hit the air. The children were shaking as an idea came to him. “Why don’t all of you come with me. I can get you some new clothes and food.”

The young girl turned back to him. “Like I trust the words of a patrolman.” Her eyes became fierce again. She stormed closer to him, prepared to spit in his face.

“I give you my word. You and the children will be taken care of for the night,” Vegeta stated, keeping his eyes stern. He wanted her to believe him.

“You will be mocked for helping us,” the young girl stated, holding his gaze.

He chuckled. “No one will mock me, I assure you. Now come.” He motioned for them to follow and led them into the city. The prince knew he couldn’t take them to shops as that would attract too much attention, especially with at least 10 children behind him. “So how did you end up out there?”

The girl sighed. “Most are orphans, their parents died in the war.” She looked up at him. “While others, like me, were born on the streets. I wasn’t wanted by my father. My mother had an affair, so I was tossed on the road before I could even speak.”

Vegeta felt a chill. To think that such beings existed, ideas for new reforms came to mind. There should be some facilities made for such issues. He reached a wall, pushing in a few codes in a random order. He heard some gasp from the children as he led them inside a network of tunnels. The prince pushed down a few buttons on his intercom. “Cabaage, prepare some of the guest rooms. We have company,” he said, telling his nanny. Vegeta had to laugh. So many have seen it as an honor to serve the royal family, but the royal nanny was nothing more than a glorified butt wiper for babies and then a lowly servant as the child grew. Cabaage must have been mortified when Vegeta was born, considering that he had raised both of the older princes as well.

“Where are we going?” the girl asked, taking his hand so that they wouldn’t get lost.

Vegeta felt a jolt as she took his hand and looked back at her. Her dark eyes seemed to glimmer in the darkness. He almost forgot to breathe. This was odd. He never had this reaction around others. The prince shook his head, not thinking much of it. “Don’t worry about that,” he said as a panel came up, landing them in one of the grand halls. Cabaage was there to meet them. “I want them showered and clothed, Cabaage,” he stated quickly before his nanny could ask any questions. “Have the kitchens prepare a meal. I must speak with my father.”

The girl was about to thank him when the servant spoke up. “Yes, Prince Vegeta.” She stared in shock at the boy who had chased her down. Sure, she had heard rumors about the prince from all over, most rarely got to see him. She watched him leave as she was carted off to a room of her own. Her eyes stared down at soft sheets, almost gasping at how soft they really were. Not thinking, the girl stripped down, washing herself down for what felt like the first time in months. The number of soaps and oils on offer seemed to be unlimited. When she left the shower, maids were in her room, preparing her with clothes she never thought she would wear let alone own. Her long hair was being braided as her nails were cleaned and polished. When she was placed in front of the mirror at the end, she was almost in shock.

When she was released from her room, the young girl was walked down a hallway to a large lavish dining room. The children all seemed to be eating their fill, which made her smile…but in the back of her mind, she knew that this hospitality wouldn’t last forever. Sure, the Prince had let them in, but for how long?

Before she could get her fill, she turned to one of the maids. “I would like to speak with Prince Vegeta.” The maid shook her head. “I just want to thank him for what he’s done,” the girl said once more before the maid nodded and took her to a large parlor. There were a lot of other girls here, all looking like the daughters of aristocrats. She could see him in the middle of the room, next to whom she assumed to be his father. They looked almost nothing alike. The prince had to have inherited more of his mother’s features. As the door was opened all eyes landed on her. She could hear whispers as she walked in. The young girl took a deep breath, heading towards the prince. She bowed, but got a few giggles from the other young ladies around her.

“Who let this commoner in here?” the King asked, looking annoyed. “Put it back in the pasture, where it belongs.”

“Father, don’t be rude,” Vegeta stated, getting a look from his father in the process. “Excuse my father’s lack of manners. He’s senile in his old age.” He watched as she giggled, only to feel heat gather in his cheeks. The prince didn’t know what it was, but her smile was refreshing. “I bet you would fancy a walk of the grounds, allow me to join you.” The prince took her hand, leading her out the room. “You came at the right time. I don’t know how much more of that I can stand.”

The thief stared up at him. “What are you even doing in there?”

Vegeta chuckled. “My father is trying to marry me off. Nothing too out of the ordinary.” He watched the girl fidget. “You know, I never asked your name.”

“My name? I doubt that’s important,” the girl said, looking up at him.

“I would prefer to call you by your name than by thief, so come on, it can’t be that bad.” He could tell that she looked embarrassed.

The girl looked down before feeling his hand on her chin. She turned red as she spoke. “Onphelia, but most call me Onphy.”

Vegeta thought her name over in his head. “Onphy, hmm. That has a nice ring to it. Very easy to say.”

“Names don’t have to be easy,” Onphy said, as he led her out to a giant garden. Night had fallen, but it wasn’t a full moon. She looked over at him. “Thank you for taking us in. If I can find a job, then maybe I can…” she began.

“You’re my guest. Don’t think anything of it. Besides, today opened my eyes. My father won’t like it, but when I become King, this class divide is going to end. Trust me, I will make sure that no man, woman, or child of our kind is left without.” Vegeta felt her hand tighten on his.

“I don’t need your pity,” Onphy said.

“It’s not pity. It’s a truth. What kind of society are we if we sit on our gold while our people are suffering?” Vegeta said, watching as her eyes glimmered in the darkness. “Don’t go crying on me now.”

She couldn’t help herself as she giggled. “Can’t I be happy?”

“You can, but crying makes me uncomfortable. That and whining.” The prince cast his eyes upwards at the palace. He was still holding her hand as they talked till the sun came up. The prince walked her to her room, smiling at her as she went inside. As he entered his own room, he locked the door behind him. It was best he got at least an hour of sleep in before his father showed up.

* * *

A few months had gone by and each of the children had been adopted into other houses, but Onphy stayed. To the King’s annoyance, she had started helping the maids clean. She had never eaten the food from the kitchens, but instead made her own…but the most annoying thing about her was all of the time his son spent by her side. Of course, some homeless freak would catch Vegeta’s eyes. It would ruin them all.

That night, the King chose to make his move. Calling for a grand ball to be held one month from now on the prince’s birthday. Vegeta was angry. The premise was unheard of. “I won’t!”

“You will do as your position calls you to. You will call Miss Georgbeana to be your bride. I’ve decided!” the King snapped back.

“She’s my cousin,” Vegeta argued.

“Then you know her blood is pure,” the King said with certainty.

“You want me to mate with a woman I don’t even like, let alone love. She’s a nasty, vile creature,” Vegeta answered.

“She’s a beauty. You’ve just blinded yourself with that stinkbug,” King Tarble stated. He turned his back on his son. “You will thank me someday, Vegeta.”

As the King left his son alone, Vegeta growled under his breath. “No. I refuse you father. I will not marry that swine of our kind.” As he was about to rage some more, there was a knock on his door. He opened it, only to smile. “I thought you had some cleaning to do.”

“The maids told me to bring you your breakfast, you dolt.” Onphy smiled back, only to reach forward, touching his chin. “I like it.”

Vegeta turned red. He hadn’t shaved in a while. His father hated facial hair and said it was unbecoming of a prince. “Then I shall keep it.” He jumped as he heard Cabaage coming with some instruments, then got an idea. “You know, Onphy, there’s going to be a ball for my birthday and I haven’t learned how to waltz properly, do you think you could stand in?”

The young girl turned red, then looked back at the servant. She giggled. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

“Trust me, it will be a lot easier for you to dance with me, than attempting to waltz with Cabaage.” The large hulking servant looked more than embarrassed by the prince’s words.

“Then to save Cabaage anymore humiliation, I can’t say no.” Onphy gave the servant a smile and Cabaage looked more than relieved. It was strange. It had only been a few months, but she and Vegeta had become very good friends. She only wished there was a real way she could repay him for all he had done for her.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the flashback continues


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still in a bit of a flashback with this one as well. Yes, I couldn't stop laughing some of the names I came up with.

A few days passed as the two of them prepared for the Prince’s birthday. Onphy had gotten some of the steps right, while it appeared that Vegeta had mastered it. She was expecting him to stop the lessons, but he looked to be having a little too much fun. Cabaage had left an hour ago to grab them lunch. She had too many questions when it came to the bulky saiyan. More than once, he had brought up his own family. It must have been hard to be away from his children, just so he could take care of Vegeta’s whims.

Lost in her thoughts, she stepped on the prince’s foot. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said blushing, only for him to smile. That was growing on her. His smile made her heart sing. “I told you, I must have two left feet.”

Vegeta looked down into her eyes. “My feet are strong enough to handle it. If you must step on me, I don’t mind.” Her eyes always held a sincerity he rarely found in others. “We can stop if you want.”

“No, we can continue.” She listened as the small radio behind them began to play a faster song. Their speed picked up as he spun her to the rhythm of the music. This was a newer tune. Most of the music at first class parties appeared to be classical favorites from a forgotten time. Onphy giggled as she was dipped more than once, only for the song to end with her being launched against his chest. To steady herself, her hands landed around his neck as they were face to face. His dark eyes were staring deeply into hers, causing her heart to flutter a bit.

“Onphy…” He said her name as he leaned forward, finding her onyx eyes tempting him in more than one way. She was beyond beautiful, beyond kind…her existence breathed a new fire into him. “You’re not like them.”

The young girl looked down, cutting off their connection. “I know…I’m not that special.”

Vegeta panicked. “That’s not what I meant.” Her eyes found his again as he found the words he was looking for. “Around me, everyone puts up a facade. Politicians, aristocrats, generals, they all see one thing and that is my title. None of them really know me, none of them are really genuine, a trait that I see becoming rarer with each year.” His hand reached up touching the side of her face. “I often have to put up a façade of my own in those places, even around my own father. But not with you. Never with you.” He heard her whisper his name and let out a soft groan. “Can I…Will you allow me to kiss you?” he asked, feeling sheepish. If he was a brute, he would have already done it, but he kept himself in check. “You don’t have to let me if you don’t…” His eyes went wide as she made the first move, kissing him softly.

Onphy was blushing dark red. What did she just do? He was a prince. Even if he said such pretty words to her, that didn’t mean that she should let him. Before she could think over such thoughts, he dove back in, kissing her back, only this wasn’t like the simple peck she gave him. Vegeta had placed the intensity of his feelings into the kiss, causing her head to become foggy. Her breath was stolen away as she caved to her own growing feelings for the prince. She swooned as he kept her as close as possible.

“Watcha brats doing?” Cabaage said, walking in, only to freeze in place as the two teens quickly separated. Both were blushing something fierce. The nanny couldn’t help but grin. He suspected that the prince’s feelings had grown deeply for the young girl. “Did you master the waltz?” the lug asked, but the two of them were speechless. The older man laughed, his own son Nappa had just been mated a month ago, but it lacked the drama that he had grown to know at the palace. Someday, his son would look over the prince’s children, just as he had. Cabaage heard a beeping sound and looked over, finding the King calling in. Just as he thought, the King was asking for his son and Vegeta left the room in a rush, leaving Onphy to stare at the door. “He would never allow it,” the nanny said.

Onphy frowned. “I know. I’m nothing more than a street rat. Vegeta deserves a princess,” she said sadly. Her heart hurt at the very idea of the prince with another. They had only known each other a few months, but the connection she felt with him was unlike any other.

“Do you love him?” The older man knew that love had no place in upperclass relationships. Those involved emotional attachment, a weakness of the poor. As he watched her turn red though, his mind was made up. “Let me help you.”

“Help me?” Onphy asked, feeling confused.

“The party is tomorrow night. That should give me enough time to talk it over with my mate,” Cabaage stated. He could tell that the young girl was puzzled. “Just follow my lead tomorrow night and all will go well.”

The young girl watched as the older man left but felt uneasy. What did Cabaage have in mind?

* * *

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the party started. In walked the lines of fathers, each coming up to him and introducing their daughters to him. He could see the foul Georgbeana, already bragging about her new position as queen to the others. The display disgusted him. Sure, there were pretty faces, but he knew the game. Each one of them was just as worried about power as his father. To them he was nothing but a pawn, used to gain their favor towards more praise and wealth.

“Go meet with your bride,” King Tarble said with a smile, only to receive a glare. “You know, if you chose for yourself, I wouldn’t have had to. Make the announcement now, it is your duty.”

Vegeta was ready to growl as the doors opened. He heard gasps, but didn’t look away from his father, ready to make an argument for himself. But the prince noticed that the king wasn’t looking at him. Instead, his father looked distracted. Vegeta turned only for his heart to stop. Cabaage had appeared with his family, but with them…was an angel. Her dark hair was braided expertly. Her dress was a mix of lace and tulle, flowing off of her stunning figure. Even her skin glowed under the bright lights. His mouth went dry as she walked forward, curtsying in front of him and his father.

The King looked up at Cabaage. “What is the meaning of…?”

“I would like to introduce my daughter, Duchess Onphelia,” the nanny said. Rarely did he throw his own title around, but this would set the mood greatly.

The king looked around, noticing that the ruse was working. No one questioned it. “It appears that her studies have come along.” King Tarble looked over at his son, who was blushing a deep red. He didn’t like being made a fool, but now he was backed into a corner.

“Yes, she’s been off planet for some time. Learning to be a lady takes time,” Cabaage stated. “I know she really wanted to meet the prince this evening.”

Music played as the prince offered her his hand, which she took without question. The night was a dream as they never left each other’s side. Onphy found herself shocked that she didn’t step of Vegeta’s foot once. At one point the dancing stopped so they could have a formal meal. She did her best, following as Cabaage had told her, but the moment she took the first bite, she was in heaven. Never had she allowed herself to enjoy the lavish meals at the palace, but the rich flavors had her holding back her pleasurable moans.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Duchess?” Vegeta asked, pleased with her presence. He didn’t know how he could thank Cabaage for this.

Before Onphy could answer, another girl appeared at their table. Her features were sharp, almost too angular. “Excuse me, but I believe this is my spot,” the girl said angrily.

Onphy looked back at the young woman, finding her looking between her and the prince. “I believe the prince would have asked for your company if that was the case.”

Vegeta had to stifle a laugh. “I did ask her to be my companion for the evening.” He looked back at Onphy, happy with himself.

“Do you know that he is promised to me? That makes you nothing but a tart,” Georgbeana said, smirking as she held up her hand. There was a piece of crown jewelry on her finger. Vegeta had to curse his father for giving that girl’s family such a thing.

Onphy only gave the girl a kind smile. “Oh, you got one too?” She pulled a necklace out from inside her dress. “I didn’t want to show it off too much.” Cabaage had said he had some of the royal jewels on lock down at his estate. The older man must have known this was coming. “I figured that it was only a gift for father’s years of service to the kingdom.” The other girl’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “Father really does work hard.”

“Your father would be proud of how highly you speak of him,” Vegeta said, taking her hand. “I would love to hear more about your time off planet. It’s rare for me.” He knew he was playing the game.

“Sadly, I spent most time indoors. Father didn’t want me to blemish my skin,” Onphy answered.

“I’m surprised that we haven’t heard of you before,” Georgbeana said. “Why have you never been out in society? Even with your time off planet, someone would have said something about you.”

“Father wanted to wait for me to attend such things.” Onphy held her kind smile. “He believes that such gatherings breed impure thoughts. Tonight is a special circumstance.”

Georgbeana rolled her eyes. “Of course, it is.”

Vegeta couldn’t help it. If he wasn’t already taken with her before, now he was sure that this was the correct choice. “Yes, father wanted me to announce my engagement this night.”

Onphy felt a spark of excitement as he stood to find his father. She could tell from a distance that she had won over the king. Cabaage’s plan had worked. As the prince made the announcement for his formal engagement, she felt a thrill go through her. Never would she dream that one day, she would end up the mate of royalty.

* * *

5 years later…

King Vegeta looked across from himself. His bride looked stunning. Shortly after his engagement, his father passed away. After years of getting the kingdom adjusted, here he was. Looking back at the only woman he could ever love. Happiness filled him as Cabaage placed her hand in his. “You look radiant, my love.”

“Now, Veggie. Don’t get sappy on me,” Onphy said, as the train of her dress was pulled behind her.

“You have no idea how happy I am. I couldn’t imagine ruling without you.”

She giggled. “I promise you. I’ll never let that happen.”

* * *

Present time.

Vegeta closed the diary slowly. He was in shock. His mother had been…a homeless, classless lady. He looked down at his own fiancé, feeling a bit annoyed with how his father treated Kakara. “How can that fool even begin to judge?”

Kakara stood from the bed, trying to process what she had just read. “You love me, just as your father loved her. When he lost her, he must have felt as if he lost everything.” She felt a pit of sadness well inside of her. “I know I shouldn’t, but I pity him. He’s left everything the way she liked it, just so he has something to hold onto.”

Vegeta, who was prepared to be angry, sighed. “I need to go find him. We need to talk.”

“The planet will be fine. I don’t know where he went, but if no one knows you left…” Kakara began.

“Yes, that will work.” He walked back, kissing her. “It will do me some good to see my brother as well.”

“You never really talk that much about him.”

“Tarble is a weak child, but I will say that he’s good at tactics. He hasn’t been home since the conflict on Priscor.”

Kakara’s eyes went wide. “That was two years ago!”

Vegeta chuckled. “Trust me, he prefers it that way. I bet he blocked all transmissions from my father in the months I was missing.” He kissed her again. “Invite your family and enjoy the training rooms while I’m gone. Maybe you’ll even surpass me,” he teased.

“You know it’s going to happen someday,” Kakara said with a smile.

“In your dreams, my love.” Vegeta grinned, giving her one last kiss before he left.

Kakara watched his back as he left, feeling wary of his departure, only to push her feelings away. This was for the best. Besides, she really wanted to kick his ass when he got back.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Tarble paced as he looked out the large windows of his massive battle cruiser. There had to be a way to stop this blockade. If he succeeded, they could start a full scale assault on the planets who had allied with the Tuffles in this war. He grinned to himself as one of his Generals approached. “Prepare my ship. I will go speak with the Glarican officer myself.”

“About that your majesty…it appears that your father’s ship is docking.” The soldier backed away in fear as the prince stared up at him.

Tarble grumbled under his breath. This was the last thing he needed right now. His ship was a well oiled machine. The last thing he needed was that old fart coming in here and getting in the way.

Just as the prince was about to leave the room, someone else approached him. He knew this soldier quite well. “I have no time,” Tarble said with a grin, knowing exactly what had to be on the soldier’s mind.

The prince was given a glare. “Just listen to what I have to say, Tarble.”

“I didn’t give you permission to refer to me without my title.” The prince stated as he watched the soldier pout. He planned to walk away, only to freeze when the soldier spoke again. “Say…say that again.”

The soldier removed her helmet, staring down at him. “I’m pregnant.”

Tarble growled. “You lie, during those nights of pleasure, you were to take care of such things. You will not…”

Tears began to appear in her eyes as the prince held his glare. “You know, I…I thought you would be happy.” She ran, leaving him alone.

“Ah, yes. A brat. What I always dreamed of.” The prince tried to remember how to breathe. The timing of all of this was all wrong. He was supposed to be in control of this ship and now that had all gone out the window. Tarble attempted to make himself presentable as the door opened once more. “Father, I see that you’re well.” He had read his father’s messages, but had ignored them. Under no circumstances would Tarble take the throne. His time was best served here. The prince put on a chipper persona just in case.

“You’ve been busy as of late. I would even think you grew a little.” The King attempted to tease his youngest, only for Tarble to shrug it off. “You must have gotten my messages.”

“You know I’m a busy man, Father. I can only do so much.” Tarble laid it on thick, letting his father believe he was just as weak as ever.

King Vegeta smirked. “I’m not that dumb, Tarble. I know you’ve seen them.” But as his son was about to argue, the king pressed forward. “You have no reason to worry. Vegeta has been recovered, even if he’s brought some baggage with him.”

“Is Brother well?” Tarble asked, wondering what his father could possibly mean.

The King sighed. “A sickness has taken over your brother. To think that Vegeta would be so weak as to fall in such a way, baffles me.”

“You said I had no reason to worry, yet you speak of him as if he’s on his deathbed,” Tarble stated, as he tried to dissect what his father was trying to say.

“Your brother has fallen…not to his death but for a set of pretty eyes. He’s been deceived by the foul emotion known as love,” the King stated as he watched for his youngest son’s reaction.

“But shouldn’t Vegeta find a mate to continue our royal line. You were all about that months ago.” Tarble just couldn’t see what the problem was… “Or maybe, she’s not what you expected?”

“A third class nobody,” the King spat.

Now this was surprising, “Perhaps there is something in her that you do not see, Father.” The prince sat down, wanting to get more out of the man. “And if I’m correct, didn’t you love Mother?”

The King narrowed his eyes. “You should know better than to bring her into this.” King Vegeta growled. “That tart could only wish to hold the grace your mother held.”

“I never said she did. All I said was that you loved Mother.” Tarble sighed as he tried to think of a way out of this. “Why not let Vegeta have what he wants? You know as well as I do that once he has an idea, he refuses to let go of it.”

“Because if he’s not careful, he will fall down the same trap I did.” King Vegeta looked back at his youngest son. “Promise me, that when it comes to finding a mate, you will do as I ask.”

Tarble rolled his eyes. “Father, you already know that finding a mate is the last thing on my mind, let alone having children. My place is here. Besides, you wanted him to get mated. I don’t see a problem.”

“Are you defying a direct order from me?” the King questioned.

“You asked for a promise, I believe. That is different than an order, Father,” Tarble stated. “I still don’t see a problem with Vegeta’s decision. You were the one that wanted him to get engaged. He now is. If this woman is trouble, she will reveal herself soon enough.” The prince stood from his seat. “Stay here if you like, but I have meetings to get to with my general and admiral.”

“Are you planning a duel invasion?” the King asked. He was curious. Tarble often produced results, but neither he or Vegeta had ever watched the youngest prince in action.

“That is to be decided,” Tarble said, attempting to leave the room.

“I shall go with you then. You will probably need my voice to talk over those soldiers anyway,” the King said with a smirk.

Tarble sighed. “My men respect me, Father. I will do fine alone.”

“Poppycock. I will go with you. Think of it as father-son bonding time.”

Internally, Tarble screamed. ‘Vegeta, when I find you, I’m going to kill you for this!’

* * *

Kakara sighed as her mother came to join her for the day. Of course, she had to bring Mata and Zuccinda with her. Raditz’s mate wasn’t too bad, but being stuck with her mother and Mata was going to be torture. “We should have dinner soon.”

“I’ve never had food so good in my life,” Zuccinda said with a smile. “We should be lucky that Kakara has done so well.”

“Yes, it’s such a surprise. I didn’t think you would ever find a mate,” Mata said, sipping some sweet nectar from a glass. “I haven’t had such pleasantries since before my own mating with Turles. I do try to get him to spoil me a bit from time to time.”

Gine’s checks were already red as she looked over at her daughter. “I haven’t had alcohol like this in a very long time. Maybe before I met your father.”

Kakara felt embarrassed. “I didn’t get into this engagement for things like this,” she stated, wishing that her prince would return. She knew he was off to get answers, but she didn’t know how much of this she could stand.

“You haven’t been home in over a week,” Gine said with a smile. “I hope the prince hasn’t deflowered you yet.”

“Why not? You might as well secure your place by having a royal heir. Then no one can stand in your way,” Mata answered.

Kakara fumed. “I could never do that. To say I should, makes me question your character.” She didn’t care what they said about her. They were mocking her relationship though. “I…I love him,” Kakara said quietly. “I love him so much that it feels like I can hardly breathe when he’s not around.” Kakara giggled to herself as she remembered an old memory. “Vegeta is much more than a prince.” Luccinda giggled at her, while Mata and Gine turned to each other and talked. “Excuse me, I think I’m going to train.”

“Train?” Gine stood from the table, running after her daughter in a huff. “You’re going to be a princess and you want to train? What purpose would that even serve?”

“I enjoy it. Shouldn’t that be enough?” Kakara opened the door to one of the training rooms, finding Nappa inside. From the diary, Cagaage had to be Nappa’s father, making Vegeta’s mother his adopted sister. “Care for me to join you?” She asked as her mother shouted at her.

Nappa chuckled. “You know, you remind me a lot of someone else.”

Kakara turned red. “Really? Who?”

But before he could answer her, a large crash sounded outside. Kakara turned back as loud sirens blared. The planet was under attack. She shook for a second. Vegeta was gone. There was no prince here to lead the charge. “We need to get going. Tuffle ships must already be in range.”

Nappa looked back at her. “We should inform the prince as soon as…”

“He’s not here. He went after his father,” Kakara said, flying upward. “You prepare our troops. I’m going to hold them off.”

“You?!” Nappa shouted at the same time as her mother.

“I’ve trained beside my prince. I should be fine.” Kakara flew off, heading towards the firey landscape. She zoomed quickly, preparing the energy she would need to take out the threat.

She was joined quickly by soldiers as they stared down the threat. Men flanked her sides, running with her into the fray. Her mind went straight into battle mode. This was just like the jungle, only her prey wasn’t some giant cat or big bird. Kakara spun, driving her elbow through Tuffle armor. Unlike the soldiers around her, she was still wearing her civilian robes. She could hear the sounds of death around her and embraced them. As the third class dove forward, she felt a rage she had never felt before. Children screamed behind her, causing a chain reaction under her skin. Kakara screamed, feeling energy pooling in her body, golden light filled the area around her as she stood strong. Her mind went numb as she crashed forward, taking out entire lines of tuffles with one blow.

Her presence sent them running back to their ships in fear. So, this is what it felt like to be drunk on power. Kakara smirked, only to feel a sharp stinging in her arm. She looked around, finding her fellow saiyans were further back than her. The third class found herself next to the ship doors…but that wasn’t the problem…why was she so tired… her eyes drooped as she realized what was happening. Panic filled her as she fell to the ground and they dragged her onto the ship. She could see everything, hear everything, but she couldn’t move. All of that power couldn’t save her…Her thoughts went back to Vegeta. What would happen to him once he found out about her capture? Would she pass this test or would she be outdone, just as the Queen had been?

Kakara felt the rocking of the ship as it flew off into space. At the same time, she could hear them congratulating themselves for getting a female saiyan. Vegeta did say that the tuffles were interested in them. It was the same reason why his mother had been taken all of those years ago. Since then, the tuffles had only captured a handful of saiyan woman, all of whom were said to be dead or worse.

Kakara wished she could move, but the paralytic she had been given made it impossible.

“Make sure that we get this one into the testing room as soon as possible. I want a complete overview.” A teal haired tuffle said to a group of multi hairs. She heard laughing, knowing what was coming. Needles…hundreds of them were in her future. Her breathing sped up as she felt her fears override every thought. Unlike the jungle…now she was completely alone.

* * *

Tarble grumbled from his chair. His father had completely taken over his operation. He kept getting glances from his general and admiral, almost pleading for him to step in. The prince shook his head. This wasn’t his ship anymore. If he were to retain any power, Tarble knew that showing off his true self in front of his father was a no go.

Just as the King was about to deploy his plan, a private opened the door to the meeting. “State your business,” the King said, feeling annoyed, only for Vegeta to push his way in. “What are you doing here?!”

The older prince glared at his father. “I have some words for the likes of you.”

Tarble rolled his eyes. “If you two want to cause a scene, please use the other room, so my brigades can get back to work.”

“You should be back home, looking over the safety of our planet. What if there’s a raid?!” the King shouted back at Vegeta.

“No one even knows I’m gone! Besides, Kakara is there,” Vegeta shouted back. “What I wanted to know is why you kept so much information about our mother from us?!”

The King’s eyes flashed. “You went inside my chambers!”

“You gave me no choice!” Vegeta snapped, getting in his father’s face.

Tarble sighed. “Could you two just…”

“You’re a fool!”

“Takes one to know one!”

Tarble shook his head. This was getting them nowhere. He motioned to his general and admiral. “General Peasly and Admiral Yamos, I call for a meeting at a later date while my father and brother continue to inhabit my ship.” The two nodded, leaving with their separate support staff. Tarble turned his attention back to his arguing family. He crossed his arms. “ENOUGH!” His voice almost made the two of them jump as Tarble knew they didn’t expect him to speak up. “Now, if you could please explain this news of our mother, Vegeta?”

Vegeta looked back at his brother. “Don’t think you can give me orders.”

“I never said I was going to. I just want to know what you know. It makes an even playing field,” Tarble said.

“That is none of your concern. It would be better if neither of you knew.” The King said, getting agitated. “I’m not the one on trial here.” The King pointed to his eldest son. “His sanity is.”

“You claim to say that it’s Kakara’s position that you don’t like, but that can’t be true. Your Queen, our mother, was nothing more than a homeless rat,” Vegeta said, only to be punched in the face. The prince froze, looking up at his father. Never had he seen his father so angry.

“Never refer to her as a rodent!” the King snarled.

Tarble raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, getting both of their attention. “Now I can see it. Such a dumb excuse, but it makes sense. Vegeta, don’t you see? Father just doesn’t what you to fall in love.”

“No, that’s…” the King began, but Tarble didn’t stop.

“Because he fears what happened to Mother will happen to your intended. Father seems to think that you’ll be crushed, just as he was.” Tarble grinned as they gaped at him. “Not bad if I do say so myself. Now if you don’t mind, I have a siege to plan.” Leaving the two of them behind, the younger prince headed off to start in on this plan of his.

Both Vegetas looked at each other, before looking away. The prince spoke first. “You could have just been honest about it. Kakara and I even talked about such a thing.”

The King sighed. “Opening up has never been a royal’s strong suit.”

“You can say that again,” Vegeta said back. “Father?”

“Yes?”

“Try and give Kakara a chance. I know you’re set in your ways. But a little change could be good for all of us, even Tarble,” the prince said.

“I don’t know why he never comes home. He’s just wasting his time out here,” the King chuckled.

“Yeah, I know he’s good at tactics, but that doesn’t mean that he needs to be out here near the frontlines,” Vegeta agreed. “We should go after him. He’ll need our help if he’s going to get those soldiers in order.”

“Yes, it’s good that Yamos and Peasly are here. If they weren’t, I would worry.” The King and Vegeta laughed, only for a closet door to fall open. A female saiyan popped out. She looked at the two of them sheepishly. “Who are you?”

“And why were you listening in on our conversation?” Vegeta ordered.

The young girl shivered. “Oh…well…I was in here before the meeting…didn’t have a chance to escape.” She looked between the two of them.

“You never answered my first question,” the King stated, venomously.

“They call me Dava…Your highness,” she squeaked in fear. “I’m…forth class,” she answered.

“If you have nothing more to say, leave us.” Vegeta said, glaring at her.

“I…I just don’t understand. Why does Prince Tarble need your help?” she asked, knowing she should have just kept her mouth shut.

The two royals looked taken aback by her words. “If you must know, my son is very frail. Being on a battlefield isn’t…”

Dava couldn’t stop herself as she let out a giggle. She covered her mouth quickly, but could tell that the damage was done. “Umm…about that…”

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Tarble chuckled. He had taken a small ship out. With his father and brother distracted, he could finally finish his mission. No one was going to stand in his way. The blockade had to be broken.

As the prince left his ship behind on the docks, he looked around himself, taking in the space stations around him. Ships were blocked back, including his own. Large vessels of patrol agents combed the darkness, waiting for the curtain to fall. Tarble smirked as he was led to the commissioner in charge of the entire operation. He had had his men send out a message of peace. Fools always seemed to fall for such actions, never thinking that any saiyan would attempt a surrender, let alone ask for peace.

Guards were at every corner of the room, watching him as he was led to a large desk. A chair turned around, while bright eyes greeted him. Now this wasn’t what the prince expected. “Good evening, Prince Tarble. I am Commissioner Pomela. I see that you’re well,” the tuffle female said with a grin. Her bright pink hair and light teal eyes were enough to tell him of her race. He could see her dismissing her guards. She must have done some of her research on him. If he were to guess her age, she would have been a touch older than his father. Tuffles did age similarly to Saiyans after all.

“As well as anyone can be during war time, I assure you.” The prince sat down as tea was brought out. “Unlike my father, I pose no threat. I only wish to continue towards Yardrat for my studies.”

“And you need a battle cruiser for such a task?” the commissioner asked, giving him a suspicious stare.

Tarble chuckled. “All a ruse, you can imagine my father’s fears. I am his youngest child. If anything were to happen to my older brother, I would be needed to take the throne. My safety is important, your grace.” He drank a little of the tea, using his manners for once.

“I see.” Pomela watched as he finished his glass, setting it down like a prince would. “I’m surprised. I wouldn’t think a saiyan would have such eloquent speech.”

“I’ve taken it upon myself to learn as much as I can during my travels.” Tarble looked her over. “I must say, your mother must be thrilled.” The commissioner gave him a strange look. “To have a daughter so young in a position of power, must bring her joy.”

Pomela blushed. “Oh, I’m not that young.”

“Really? You don’t look a day older than twenty,” Tarble said, leaning against his chair. “Beauty is a rare find in this galaxy. You glow with the radiance of the angel trumpets we have in our grand garden.”

“Yes, I have heard as much.” The Commissioner smiled. “Tell me more about these flowers.”

“Pure, yet vibrant. They light up the darkest patch of our garden. I used to tend to them when I was younger. I never thought I would ever meet someone with the same splendor.” Tarble stood from his seat, the commissioner was frozen in place as she stared back at him. “Could you show me your splendor?” His voice went low, causing the tuffle to moan. This was all too easy. “I bet you’re ravishing…”

“I…” The tuffle felt dizzy as she watched the saiyan come up behind her, massaging her shoulders. “Mmm.”

Tarble leaned into her shoulder whispering in her ear. “Your skin’s softer than I imagined…if I could get a taste…”

“Yes…” The commissioner stood slightly, only to be pushed against the desk. She cried out in pleasure as the prince fulfilled desires she could only dream of.

* * *

Kakara shook her head as she woke up in a strange place. It took a few minutes for her to realize what had really happened. She was in a sterile white room. The third class found out quickly that she couldn’t move. Her hands were still bound by metal cuffs. When she tried to struggle, they shocked her, making Kakara angry. Just how was she going to get out of this?

She froze in fear as the door behind her opened. Panic filled her as heavy boots clacked against the metal floor. Kakara growled as she was forced to face her captors. A young man with violet hair smirked down at her. “Finally, we have captured another female.”

Kakara snarled through the shock, not giving into the pain. She wouldn’t show weakness. “It appears that it doesn’t know how to talk, Your Highness,” Another tuffle to the right said, this one with green hair.

“She will in time,” the young king said with a grin. “I want us to do a full panel on this one. Unlike my father, I won’t allow any mistakes.”

“Yes, King Orncar. But what of the…” The general was cut off by a glare.

“You dare to bring up those mistakes in my presence. The last thing we need is to give our prize any hope. General Aple.”

“Excuse my tongue, Your Grace,” the General stated. “My men will start the test as soon as possible.”

“You dare to try and touch me.” Kakara gritted her teeth as she held a dangerous glare with the tuffle King.

Orncar chuckled. “She speaks.” The King walked around, grabbing her chin, only for her to shift around quickly and bite him. Orncar backed away, disgusted by the female. “You know, you should be grateful. You could be dead.”

“I would rather die, then allow you to disgrace me!” Kakara snarled.

“You believe you will get out of here. That some prince in a white ship will come rescue you.” The king shook his head. “Just like the 10 other females we captured. They all had so much hope.”

“Vegeta will come for me. And even before then, I will free myself. I will not leave this planet until your head is mounted on a stick,” Kakara stated, holding her ground. She was still being shocked, but her body absorbed them with ease.

The King chuckled. “We shall see about that.” He looked back at his guards. “Take her away, but keep an eye out. I don’t want any mishaps, understand?”

Kakara rolled her eyes as she was dragged out of the room and down a long hallway. So many sets of eyes fell on her, all with excitement. They were really going to experiment on her… She never doubted what Vegeta had told her, she only hoped that it wouldn’t come to be as bad as it had been for his mother.

Moments later, the third class felt herself being stuffed into a cell. Cameras were in the corners, telling Kakara that escape without being caught would be impossible. She fell against the firm mattress she was given. This was what it was like to be all alone…

* * *

Tarble chuckled as he began to redress. The commissioner looked quite happy with him. “I could implore you to let my ship pass.” He was busy making them tea

“Of course.” Pomela stood, not worrying about her clothes as she took a glass from him. “You have my permission to pass through this spot unharmed.” She took a large sip. “Oh, I’ve never had this kind of tea before, what is it?”

Tarble grinned back at her. “Remember those angel trumpets? They make an…exhilarating tea.”

She smiled. “Well, it’s a good thing I…” The tuffle’s eyes went large as she stared back at him, feeling panicked. She coughed while her hands went to her throat. “What? I…”

Tarble chuckled. “Or you could say, its exhilarating for me.” He picked up one of the flowers, staring at it as the woman fell to the floor. Vomit covered the floor as the prince laughed to himself. “Such a beautiful thing, petals look so innocent…” He smirked. “The very definition of toxic.” The prince walked around, grabbing her face and watching as the light left her eyes. “Just like me.” Tarble dropped her face, taking delight as her head hit the floor with a loud pang. The prince covered the body. This would give him enough time. His men could take out the rest, now that the commissioner was handled. Tarble smirked as he hit a call button on his wrist. “Admiral Yamos, you may fire when ready.”

“Very well, my Prince.”

Tarble could hear the heavy fire begin as he headed back towards his ship. No one stopped him. They were all too focused on the incoming fire to notice. By the time he got back in his ship, Tarble could tell that they had already won. He jumped inside, piloting it back home just in time for the station to implode. Tarble chuckled to himself. It would take some time for the tuffles to bring any reinforcements through here. “Admiral, I will be entering dock 7 in a few moments. Have your men stand down.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The prince docked his ship with a grin. Most likely, his father and brother were still arguing. It made his job so much easier. As Tarble began heading back into the main facility though, there they were. The two of them were staring at him…with a young woman in tow. “What is this?”

The king looked furious. “Tarble, we need to talk now.”

Vegeta looked over at his brother, still feeling shocked. “To think you would partake in that act before mating…”

Tarble rolled his eyes. “Says the virgin.”

“A royal doesn’t sully themselves with such things. How long has this been going on?” the King asked, staring down his youngest son.

Tarble only grinned. “How long have I been in space?”

The king and Vegeta turned pale. “15…you’ve been…” Vegeta felt disgusted.

“It’s the best way to get what I want. Results are needed.” Tarble chuckled. “If you’re worried about heirs, there won’t be any.”

“How can you say that?!” the King snarled as they found a private room to continue this awful truth. “How many half breeds exist?” The young woman from before was sitting down, looking anxious for some reason.

Tarble sighed. “Because they never live to tell the tale.” He could see their eyes on him as he sat down. “You want the truth, I’ll give it to you. I’m weak. My body can only do so much, so I alone take on the task of disposing of planetary leaders.” The younger prince could see their confusion. “Female rulers tend to fall as easy prey for me. My physical weakness and short stature make them lower their guard…even some of the male rulers fall for the same ploy. I do sleep with the females, though. It’s best to let them enjoy one last moment of their lives before I cut them down.”

“Cut…cut them down?” Vegeta looked back at his father.

“I’ve got my methods. Poison works great, but I do have some small weaponry sown into my clothes,” Tarble stated. “My men are forever loyal to me since our success rate is quite high.” He could tell that they were stunned. “That’s why I refuse to return home. I am of no use there. Whereas here, I can keep pushing forward.”

Vegeta finally laughed before smacking his brother on the back. “At least come back for my mating ceremony. Just as long as you don’t try to seduce my bride.”

Tarble smirked. “Like I would try to steal a woman from you? That’s an impossible task if what father has told me is true.”

The king looked between his two boys. He really didn’t know them as well as he thought he did. But as he was about to speak, a small pinch in the back of his mind had him looking over at the fourth class. “Tarble? Why is there a female saiyan on your ship?”

Dava flinched. “I’m sorry…this is my fault, not his.” She looked down in fear.

“You know that after the Queen’s death, women are not allowed on the battlefield,” the King stated. “Only for rare occasions is it even permitted and being that you’re below a third class, tells me enough.”

“Please! I’m an only child…my father is too old. I had no choice. He would have died out here,” Dava said, not looking up. “If he couldn’t fight, he would have been forced to give up his honor…I couldn’t let that happen.”

Tarble watched the young girl squirm, feeling a little uncomfortable with her being questioned. “I think that’s enough, Father.”

“She should be in lock up for disobeying the law,” the King stated, looking down at the girl as she shivered. Something was off with her behavior. This was a defensive measure… he knew he had seen it before. The King’s eyes went wide as he looked back at Tarble. “This poor woman is with child.”

Dava jumped a bit. “It’s nothing to worry about,” she said, her voice uneven.

Vegeta thought to the ship, but that thought was stopped immediately. They had found Dava in a private room of his brother’s. “I thought you didn’t make any brats?” He smirked as Tarble turned red. “I guess us royals can’t help it. We have a taste for lower class women.”

The King glared down at the young girl. “That may be the case but the scandal this will cause will not go unnoticed. You will have to mate as soon as possible.”

“That’s not necessary,” Dava said, not looking at any of them. “I’m fine with returning home and taking care of my child alone. My father always figured I would be a spinster anyway.”

Vegeta and the King looked at each other in confusion as she left the room in a huff. “What was that about?” the older prince asked.

“I agree. She was just offered a golden ticket out of that hellhole and decided to throw it away. It makes no sense,” the King agreed.

“Unless there’s another male,” Vegeta responded.

Tarble, who felt annoyed, felt a sting under his skin. “She wouldn’t.”

“She did open her legs to you, meaning, she could have done the same for another,” the King stated.

“It’s impossible,” Tarble answered again.

“Now Tarble, don’t raise your voice against Father,” Vegeta teased.

The younger prince stormed off. He was growing tiresome of this game. The prince found her room, knocking on the door as he searched for answers. As soon as it opened, he pushed her back against the nearest wall. “What made you find them?”

Dava struggled. “Tarble…let me go…”

“Not till you answer me.” His voice was growing louder with rage.

“It was an accident. I never came for them.” The young woman felt his hands release her.

“Why did you refuse my father’s deal? You could have gotten everything. The world could have opened up for a wench like you,” Tarble snapped.

Dava looked down. “Never…”

Tarble felt confused. “You should see it as an honor to…”

Her eyes filled with tears. “I can’t…Now I see it was a lie all along.”

The prince felt confused. “What are you blabbering about?”

“Please leave me.” She turned her back to him, only for him to walk behind her. “Don’t touch me.” She could hear him back off. “I can’t believe I fell for it. To think that a monster like you could love me…I can’t imagine spending another moment in your presence…let alone raise a child.”

“So I am the father?” Tarble asked.

“No. It’s my child. Only my child,” Dava said turning back to him.

“You wish to give up a life of luxury over a foolish premise?” Tarble said, feeling a bit angry. “To have my child raised by another man?”

“You haven’t listened to a word I said. You never do.” She pushed him back, locking him out of the room before falling to her knees. So this is what a broken heart felt like.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Tarble growled on his way back to his father and brother. He couldn’t let go of his anger. To think that she would try to be this disagreeable. He was sure that the child was his. She wasn’t allowed to deny him.

But as he stepped into the room, the prince noticed that the chambers had grown quiet. His eyes fell on Vegeta, ready to ask him what was going on. The King’s hand was on his eldest son’s back, trying to keep him steady. “What’s going on?” Tarble asked, but felt a chill as his father spoke.

Planet Vegeta had been attacked and his brother’s bride was now missing. “Vegeta…”

The older prince snarled. “I’ll kill them. I’ll make sure no tuffle lives for even thinking about putting a hand on what’s mine!” Vegeta knew if he stayed too angry, he could blow up the ship. That wouldn’t help Kakara at all. “We need to make a new plan.”

“Yes, I agree,” King Vegeta said, looking down. “If we hurry, maybe your Kakara won’t serve the same fate as your mother.”

* * *

The cold room she was in frightened her. Kakara didn’t know when they would come for her. When the door opened, she mentally prepared herself for someone to try and do some sort of experiment on her. The third class trembled, not wanting to look afraid of the danger that was set to come.

She had no concept of time as a young soldier brought her a meal. The small tray was normally pushed through a small slit in the door. This time though, the door opened. Kakara backed into the corner, ready to attack when the soldier shook her head, motioning for her to follow. “I’m not going with you. Not over my dead body.”

“Do you want to get out of here or not?” a female voice snapped back at her.

Kakara almost froze in place. “You’re going to break me out? Why?”

“Questions later. We have to move.” The strange female pulled out a small pulsing device, removing the chains on Kakara’s wrists. After heading into the hall, she spoke again. “Now we go up.” The strange woman pointed to a hole in the air ducts.

Kakara nodded, following after her savior. The ventilation system was massive and she could hear the tuffles below them sounding frantic. They must have discovered that she was missing. “What now?”

“Don’t worry.” The stranger pushed open a final grate at the end, which led to a massive underground tunnel system. “For all of their technology, they have never been able to find us.”

As they drew further from the tuffle base, Kakara still had questions. “I still don’t know who you are? Why me?”

“I never allow them to keep any saiyan female. Out of the 9 or 10 that have been captured, they have never been able to keep one for long. I make sure of that,” the woman said, leading them into what appeared to be a small village.

Kakara’s eyes went wide. There weren’t just saiyans down here, but so many other races. It was like its own mini community. “You’ve saved them all.”

“If anyone knows the pain inflicted by the tuffles, it would be me.” The strange woman removed her helmet, only to be greeted by the entire town. They all looked so happy to see her. Kakara found herself almost mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. This stranger was a bit older, but still had no wrinkles. The only thing showing Kakara the woman’s age was a small line of gray hair that appeared to be going down one side. Children were laughing and playing as the woman looked after them, almost at a loss. “Were you a mother?”

“Yes, dear girl. I was. Two beautiful boys and a loving mate. They were my world…” the woman said. “Not a day goes by where I don’t think about my Vegeta.”

Kakara’s eyes went wide. “Vegeta?” She felt a chill go down her spine. “As in King Vegeta?”

“Yes, I know. It always surprises people to know I’m alive. I do wonder how my sons are doing as well. I’ve never had anyone tell me much about them. No one gets close enough to royals like they did in my day,” Onphy said, wondering why the girl seemed so shocked.

Kakara grabbed the queen’s hands. “What do you want to know?!”

Onphy felt odd about this one. “What do you mean, young lady?”

Kakara sighed. “I’m your son’s fiancé.”

Onphy’s eyes went wide this time. “Fiancé …Vegeta or Tarble?”

“Vegeta,” Kakara said, her own eyes filling with tears. “He had left the planet to argue with his father when…when I was taken.” She looked down. “I put up a good fight, but those bastards darted me when they had an opening.”

The queen thought over Kakara’s words. “What is your name?”

“Kakara…” The third class could tell she was being looked over. “Third class.”

Onphy’s lip quirked upwards. “You will need to work on your language if you’re to become a queen someday. But other than that, I do approve.” She looked around. “You said you know how to fight, that may give us an advantage.”

“How so?” Kakara said as three more women came up to them.

“We’ve been planning to get off this rock for some time. We’ve acquired a ship and the codes to get into open space, but we need a distraction. Some of our warriors will make a distraction. A vital blow must be made,” the queen said. “Tuffle blood will be spilt before this week is over.”

Kakara stared at the queen in awe. This Onphy was nothing like what she and Vegeta read about. Sure, there was the kinder side that was shown to the prisoners of war around her, but there were no notes about her being so war ready. Part of the third class wondered if most of those writings were all from King Vegeta’s perspective. Looking at the queen now, she could see parts of Prince Vegeta shining through. “Back when I was fighting, my body changed.”

Onphy turned to the girl. “Changed how?”

Kakara closed her eyes, attempting to focus, only to watch the woman’s eyes go wide once more. “What is it? Did I do it?”

The queen smiled, taking the girl’s hands. “I should have guessed. For my Geta to fall for a girl like you. It must be fate.” Onphy grabbed a lock of Kakara’s hair, showing her. “My little Geta used to love the tale of the legendary warrior.”

* * *

The royal males made their way back to the planet as soon as possible. When Vegeta returned to the palace, the force he placed on the doors caused them to fly off the hinges. “Explain to me, why my bride was taken from this place!”

King Vegeta followed, with Tarble slightly behind as one soldier launched into the tale of Kakara’s transformation. “We couldn’t believe it, your highness. It was as the legends said it would be. Ultimate power without reason, we cheered her on as she dove deep within the fray, heading to take out their ship. After that, we had no clue as to where she was.” The older prince was still livid, but shocked at the same time. His Kakara…a super saiyan. He couldn’t believe it until he saw it.

“That’s not all, your majesties…we found a commlink on the ground, leading back to their base. We’ve been recording all intel on it for the last few days.” An older general stated. “We believe you should hear this.”

The royals were brought into a room as the beginning of the recordings began to play. Most of it was speaking about Kakara being moved into a cell block, making the older prince snarl. The King held his son back until he growled on his own. The king knew the voice of the tuffle king very well.

_“She’s a fiery one, I’ll give her that,”_ King Orncar said. _“Much like that first one.”_ He chuckled. King Vegeta snarled louder than both his sons had in the last few hours. _“Now don’t go losing this one like the others.”_

“Losing?” Tarble asked, looking at his brother and father.

“Probably talking about killing. Mom did get rescued remember?” Prince Vegeta said as the com fast forwarded.

_“Escaped. She’s escaped! I told you to keep an eye on her cell. We can’t afford to lose anymore! Years of research has been wasted due to you allowing those Rats to escape the compound.”_

_“My King, we don’t know how they even got in. Our personnel were distracted by meal rounds. Uniforms were stolen…we don’t know how they even found out we had another prisoner.”_

King Orncar began to laugh. “_You’ve seen my face, haven’t you, Captain Banna?”_ The other tuffle sounded frightened. _“I’ll never forget the face of that Rat. The one who ripped out my eye before she escaped into the wilderness. I’ve tried everything in my power to break that one. But she refuses it. Unlike you, General, I have met the devil and she’s never going to stop until she sees us dead.”_

_“Her kind won’t come for her though,”_ the General said. _“You sent the clone back with them.”_

King Vegeta felt confused. Clone? What clone? He listened, hearing the words he never thought he would hear. _“That may be, but her resolve has never shaken. Even now she mocks me, the devil herself…the Queen of the Rats. Queen Onphelia.”_

_“You believe she snuck in for the girl?”_ the General asked.

_“I don’t believe. I know it was her. She’s been steeling prisoners from here for over a decade. They live in her little rebellion. Hiding where we can’t reach them,”_ King Orncar stated. _“How much I would love to see her head on a stick. Her vile actions have almost killed me more than once.”_

King Vegeta fell to his knees. His queen…she was still alive? Onphy was alive. He would have been more shaken, if it wasn’t for Tarble speaking up.

“Haha, so mom ripped his eye out. I say that’s a point for us,” Tarble said, looking down at his father. “So, if Mom’s alive. I feel like we really need to go crash a planet, don’t you think?”

Vegeta thought those words over as well. If this was true, his mother had saved his Kakara from the torturous testing…as well as many others. The older prince had always seen his mother as weak. “She’s a warrior…the strongest of all of us.”

King Vegeta stood quickly, heading towards the door. His voice was venomous as he spoke. “Come on, boys. We have tuffles to hunt.”

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Dava sat in her room, staring back at herself in a long mirror. She felt her stomach, knowing that she was starting to show. She had tried to hide it for a long time. The last thing she wanted was to cause a ruckus on the ship, but as her due date drew closer, she was forced to tell Tarble the truth. In about a month, she would give birth to a baby. With Tarble out of the picture, there was no point to stay here anymore. Quickly, she packed up some things of hers. Taking a pod would be easy. The fourth class would prove that horrible prince that she could make it without him.

She turned down the halls, finding them pretty bare. Everyone had to be busy with the issue involving prince Vegeta’s bride. It was the perfect time for her to slip away. Dava found a pod, collecting herself as she got inside. She made sure to set the coordinates for home. It was time she returned. Away from this fantasy that she had conjured up in the past year. How could she be so blind? A prince like him… she was right all along. Love wasn’t real. Those feelings she had were nothing but a fabrication made from lust. That was all. She felt the force from being jettisoned into space. Hibernation would take over soon, sending her into a worriless sleep. She could maybe even dream.

* * *

The royals docked their ship, all with one mission in mind. The tuffle planet was growing closer in the distance. The king was growling as they drew nearer, ready to kill the bastard who had kept him away from his love for so long.

Vegeta stared at the planet, thinking of his bride. Kakara was somewhere down there, alongside his mother. He felt a shiver at the thought. For so long, the older prince had come up with a vision in his head of what his mother was like. So many years of believing his mother had been weak, only to discover that she had been the strongest of them all. Dealing with the tuffles every day for the last few years, she must have done a lot for them to fear her presence. The older prince looked over to Tarble to find his brother distracted. “Are you still thinking about that forth class?”

Tarble shook his head. “It’s nothing to worry about.” The younger prince thought to keep his mind busy. He could deal with Dava later. She was a pawn, nothing more. He liked the convenience of her. It could have been any girl that tried to get on his ship. Tarble argued with himself as the large ship began to come under fire. “It looks like they know we’re here.”

“Kind of hard to miss us,” Vegeta stated, crossing his arms as he focused on the planet below. “Get us landed within the hour. I want us slashing tuffles before nightfall.”

“Do they even have a moon?” Tarble asked, looking around to see if one was even in view.

“Our intelligence says no.” King Vegeta stepped forward, watching as bombs hit the planet’s surface. “Hopefully, those leave no effect on our survivors.”

“If our mother has survived this long, she should be able to deal with a few bombs,” Tarble stated, watching a few screens near him. “Has the first wave of ground forces started their run?”

“Yes, my prince,” the General answered. “We should be coming in shortly.”

Vegeta grinned as he cracked his knuckles. “Now here’s where the fun begins.”

* * *

Kakara was shaken awake as the planet seemed to shake around her. She looked upwards, finding the dirt above her was coming down. “What’s going on out there?” she questioned as she left the room they had given her. Tomorrow was the plan for escape, but it looked like that was going to change.

Guards were running through the tunnels, prompting her to follow them. Screams sounded down the tunnels, telling the third class that sections were now collapsing. She darted forward, helping as many as she could escape. She looked back, finding the queen pushing people forward. “Onphy…” Kakara reached down quickly, pulling the woman free of any debris as the structure finally gave in completely. Around them, Kakara could hear shouts in the distance. Flashes of fire hit the ground, cutting off vegetation and rock, sending them flying through the air in a deadly spray. “Just how?”

“There must be an invasion coming in. It looks like our army has finally come to Frutuna.” The queen stepped forward, with a small grin. “I bet my son didn’t take your capture lightly.”

Kakara blushed before shaking her head. “We need to get out of the line of fire. Staying out here will only cause more problems.” She closed her eyes, allowing herself to change into the form she used once before. “The planet’s surface was actually closer to the jungle she had been on before. Just not as humid. Kakara began to lead a group forward before stopping. She could sense others on the other side of a small ridge. “Tuffles.”

The queen stepped forward, removing a short laser sword from her side. “Ranbir, move the civilians away from here”

“But your grace…” the strange alien said quietly.

“There is no time for buts,” Onphelia answered. “Kakara and I will take care of the squadron up ahead. Besides, I’ve been needing some mother-daughter bonding time.”

Kakara’s eyes lit up. She could not believe she had been accepted so quickly by Vegeta’s mother. “We will be fine. The first wave of our ships should be landing. Get everyone secured. We can handle it.” The third class flew after her soon to be mother-in-law, only to stare in awe as the older woman flipped through the air, catching a blaster with her sword and cutting it in two. “Whoa…”

Taking the queen’s lead, Kakara dove forward as well, sending energy blasts towards the enemy. She smirked as she landed a knee into the chest of one tuffle, sending it to the ground as she blasted its torso. Bodies fell around her as she moved closer to the front line. Kakara was in shock as she watched heads roll. The queen appeared to be more agile than one could anticipate. Where did she learn to be so precise with a sword? That question could wait till later. There were more soldiers coming. Some carrying poles with pulsing ends. “Kakara, don’t let those touch you!” the queen said, slicing one of the poles in half before slashing through the one carrying it.

Kakara stormed forward, increasing her physical attacks. She could tell that she was covered in blood already. The smell of death surrounded her, but nothing had ever felt so perfect before. She dashed in, clipping soldiers in the face, knocking back full squads like it was nothing. The ground under her continued to shake as the energy in her body grew. Her actions were becoming more savage by the second as the brutality of the form came forward. The more energy she collected, the more damage she dealt, leaving large divots in the earth as she cleared the path ahead for them.

The queen turned to her comrade, impressed with Kakara’s growth. “There is still much to do. The main ship should be landing within the hour.”

“Where to?” The third class could tell that Onphy couldn’t fly.

“We go right to the beginning. I want to watch that monster squirm. He kept me here longer than I should have been.” The queen stepped forward, allowing Kakara to grab hold of her. The two flew up, heading back towards the lab they had both escaped. The queen could see saiyan armor already stationed around the laboratory. Their forces had already broken through the lines, invading the facility. “Let me down. If anyone is going to kill that bastard, it’s gonna be me!”

Kakara let the queen down, smiling after her as the carnage continued around her. She stared up at the darkening sky. Listening in as the death around her grew, the streets were dripping with blood from both tuffle and saiyan alike, but the smell told her more tuffles had fallen. This was the ending of an age, and the third class couldn’t believe that she was here to witness it. She knocked another tuffle to its feet, causing it to disintegrate when she saw a silhouette through the rising smoke. She felt the urge to run forward, her eyes almost filling with tears as he stepped forward. “Vegeta…”

* * *

Onphy ran through the long maze of walls. She knew where the soldiers were headed, but that wasn’t the right way. Her battle lay deeper within the maze, setting to destroy them all. She dashed faster, jumping off walls as she drew closer to her prize.

A single door lay in front of her, hiding the real monster behind it. She quickly broke the lock, forcing the door open. The queen had to dodge a single blaster’s fire. She chuckled to herself. “You have no hope.”

“My kind will take back this place,” King Orncar snapped, sending a few more blasts her way, trying to get them to go through the remnants of the door.

Onphy laughed. “I doubt that. My Vegeta will have this place torn to the ground. You have lost.” She was figuring the angles of the room. She only had a small hole where she could see. It gave her a small chance of killing him before she got a hit in. “The reign of the mighty tuffle empire has come to a close.”

“Never!” the King shouted back at her. “If only you remained quiet. You would have lived to see your child again.” He darted forward, using the stun option on his blaster, hitting her arm. He chuckled darkly. “The mind of our people will triumph over your crude excuse for an empire. Adding test subjects to our ever-growing might. The galaxy will fall at my feet!”

The queen cursed her right arm. Of course, he would have hit it with stun. She couldn’t feel anything and found herself switching her weapon around. This wasn’t going to be as easy anymore. “A fool like you doesn’t deserve the love of his people. You’re nothing but a plague, Orncar. You always will be.”

“A plague creates results. You may argue against it, but you know it’s true. The tuffles are the only ones worthy of ruling the galaxy.” He shot another stun blast at her, but she dodged. The action caused her to flip into the room forcing them to look at each other.

“Only a fool believes he can own the galaxy. Your words deem you unworthy. It is the happiness of his people that makes a king, not the size of his empire.” She stared him down, preparing for a strike.

“Says a homeless monkey.” He brought up the blaster switching it to kill as he fired, only for her to jump in the air, catching the end of it with her sword and sending the blast right into his face. He screamed, letting out the last sound that would come from him.

Onphy stared down at his severed head, grinning as the weight of the last decade fell from her shoulders. She turned, finding more saiyans coming her way, having just discovered the hidden room. She relaxed as she grabbed the Tuffle’s head from the floor. It was time she got off this planet.

* * *

The prince stared back at his bride. His jaw dropped as he took in her spiky yellow locks as well as her bloodstained clothing. He blinked a few times, as he wandered closer. Her warm smile melted any lingering ice in his chest as he ran forward, pulling her into a passionate embrace as bombs fell behind them in the distance. Vegeta couldn’t help it as he nuzzled closer to her. His worry and rage were sated, knowing she was alright. “I told you, there was no escape from me, Kakara.” He smirked back at her.

The third class grabbed onto his armor, keeping him close. She wanted to cry. At one point, she really thought she would never see that arrogant grin of his again. “You can’t get rid of me so easily.” She could only giggle as he rubbed his forehead against hers.

Tarble walked up next to his brother and almost gagged. “We’re in public, Vegeta.”

The older prince turned to look back at his younger brother. “Does it matter?”

Tarble seemed confused by his response as King Vegeta came through the smoke. The King looked at the young couple, he nodded at them only to notice that Kakara’s attention went to the open door of the facility.

The king’s eyes went wide as an almost forgotten image of beauty greeted him. His mouth went dry as the queen dropped the tuffle’s head on the ground. She stared back at him, tears filling her eyes. “Veggie…” The king blushed as he heard a nickname he hadn’t heard in over a decade call out to him. She ran towards him and he forgot his position. Nothing else mattered when he felt her hands against the sides of his face.

Tarble rolled his eyes. What was this? A romance novel? They were still on a battlefield. He turned back to find his General coming his way. “Have we conquered most of the planet?” he asked, getting a nod. “Good, call Admiral Yamos, have him check on our fourth class stow away.” Even with the carnage around him, the younger prince knew this was no place for a pregnant woman. Tarble turned back to the two sets of lovers, sighing as he waited, only for his commlink to beep. Words came out and he felt a stab in his chest. Where…where did that bitch go? Did she think she could run from him? He would have to hunt her down now, how bothersome.

Before Tarble could think over the matter anymore, he was pulled into a hug. “You’re no longer a baby!” the queen said, looking at her youngest son’s height. They were about the same height, which was a little humorous, considering that her husband was much taller. “Just what all did I miss?”

“Quite a bit.” King Vegeta turned his eye to Kakara. The third class’s hair finally fell back down from the golden color. “But just in time for a wedding.”

The third class turned red as Vegeta took her hand. Had she just been accepted? “There’s just one thing I want to know?” Kakara said, looking back at the queen. “Where did you learn how to use a laser sword like that? Doesn’t sound like a lady like thing, does it?”

The queen giggled. “If you must know, I took up fencing during my time before becoming queen. This one over here.” She pointed to her husband. “Well, he’s never been in a street fight in his life. Actually, you’ve only been out fighting a handful of times from what I remembered. I used to in charge of our army.” She watched all eyes go between the two of them. “Veggie here was much better with politics than I was. I even showed my little Geta how to throw his first punch.” She smiled.

Vegeta froze in place as a series of memories he had blocked came flooding back. For years, he wondered why her death had hit him as bad as it did…the fact that she had been his first fighting teacher caused him to feel a warmth in his chest. Years of confusion and pain covered her death, causing him to push any thought of her away, until he had forgotten it. “Mom…”

The queen walked forward, looking upwards this time. “Last time I saw you, I was looking down.” She smiled, only to laugh as he pulled her into a hug. Onphy could feel something warm against her shoulder. “You always were my little boy.” The queen turned her face to Kakara. “And to have picked such a nice girl as a mate without my supervision, I worried you would turn into cavemen.”

There was laughter as the family began to head back to the ship. It was time to return home. The tuffle planet had been defeated. Now it was a time for peace.

* * *

Vegeta kept his hand in Kakara’s as they headed to a separate area of the ship. “My quarters on this place should be off limits.”

Kakara stared back at him, still covered in dried blood. “I should wash this off.” She turned to walk away, but Vegeta still had her hand. “Vegeta?”

The prince touched her face. “It no longer matters. I’ve now faced a world thinking you were lost forever. Allow me to have you. Every inch of you.”

Kakara felt a stirring in her womanhood at his words. They were supposed to wait for their mating ceremony…but the look in his eyes. She couldn’t imagine a world without him. “Let me wash off…then I’m all yours.” She was sure of her decision when he took her hand. “Unless you want to follow me…”

The prince pulled her into a kiss. “Forever.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one


	17. Chapter 17

Kakara trembled as he led her into the bathroom. The prince had gone to turn the water on while she stripped down. Back in the jungle, she had been afraid, but now, she no longer felt fear. His armor ended up in the corner of the bathroom, while he peeled his jumpsuit off. The third class stared back at him, knowing that she had seen his naked form before. It had been a while since then.

A soft moan fell from her lips as he turned to face her. Kakara couldn’t stop her eyes from heading downward. She had seen that part of him many times…she even had it in her mouth some of those times.

Vegeta grinned at her, pulling her with him under the hot spray. Blood began to trail down her body as both of their hair fell down around their shoulders. The prince leaned forward, capturing her lips as he pulled her bare body flush against him. They fit together so well. His tail looped around hers as he pulled back, grabbing some shampoo from a shelf. He began to massage it into her hair, taking in her moans, feeling his growing arousal. “So…beautiful…” He purred, kissing her again as water rained down on them, washing the shampoo away. He groaned as he felt her hand find his manhood as they were locked in an embrace. “Kakara…”

The third class found herself lost in his dark eyes. The night was staring back at her, pulling her forward. Everything she ever wished for…hoped for, was in those eyes. Soap covered both of them, cleaning her skin of the stains of war and leaving her skin softer than she thought possible. She whimpered as the prince leaned into her chest, kissing her breasts. His lips were hard, but his touch was soft. He was being patient with her, pulling her down into the darkness slowly. His name left her lips again, as he went lower on her body, opening her folds as he pushed her body against the shower wall.

Pheromones were bouncing off the walls as tails flicked from ever growing desire. Kakara gasped as his tongue slipped into her womanhood, tasting her growing heat. She moaned, holding onto the top of his head as his tongue pulled her further down into the consuming pleasure. She could hear herself over the falling water as she felt her body buck against his tongue. It was focused against one place. Flicking and twisting against the spot he once devoured before. Her back arched against the shower wall as she called out his name, how could she even stand it. “Vegeta…oh…OH.” His tongue shifted while he made hungry sounds, focusing on her opening instead. She gasped as one of his fingers pushed inside of her, making her see stars as it curled against a place she never touched before.

Vegeta grinned against her, feeling hard as a rock from how wet she was. “You’re tight, but drenched.” He purred, licking his lips as he focused his tongue in on her clit, humming a bit while taking in her cries from above. This was Kakara at her best. Warmth and light as she caved to pleasure. His tongue even moved while her clit pulsed, telling him that she was in ecstasy. Her words became gibberish as he pulled back, looking up into her longing eyes, feeling him with more need. “We should go to the bed.”

She nodded, not knowing if she could walk. Kakara could feel her feet falling as he stood, but the prince caught her with a smirk. That smirk was one of a devil—a demon who captured her heart. He was carrying her to the bed, while her hand reached lower, stroking his manhood. The large member was clearly hard. “I…I want you…”

Vegeta purred, kissing her lips as he pushed her closer to the pillows. He could smell her heat on the air, telling him she was more than ready. “Relax…” he whispered, closed his eyes as he positioned himself at her heat. Resting his forehead against hers he whispered again, “I love you.”

Kakara whimpered, then gasped softly as he pushed forward, filling her with his manhood. Her breaths were short but fast as his eyes opened. He was still pushing forward, making sure that he was all the way in. “Ve…Vegeta…” There was a slight sting, but it wasn’t as bad as what others told her. He stopped inside her, almost gauging her pain. “I love you…” she whispered as his hips began to move slowly. The pain faded immediately as her body adjusted to his quickly. His preparations had worked. She whimpered as he moved a little faster, encouraged by her mewls of pleasure.

“Kakara…” Vegeta felt overwhelmed. This wasn’t the raunchy sex that would have happened in the jungle. They were making love. His lips fell on hers as her hand grabbed hold old his head. He moved a little faster, hearing her pitch change. “That’s it…oh, Kakara.”

“Vegeta…oh…I…I’m…” She held onto him, melting into him with each new thrust. Her hands fell on his back while her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him more leverage. “I…Oh…I love you.” She moaned as he moved even faster now.

The prince groaned, feeling as her fingernails dug into his back. He was panting as her walls grew tighter around him. “Kakara…my…OH…fuck.” He was slamming into her now. The sound of his balls slapping against her seemed to fade into the background as her moans were all he could focus on. “So…so tight.”

Kakara’s back was arching against the mattress. “Vegeta…oh…I…love…” His lips fell on hers as he kept going, keeping the rhythm going between them. Her body was on fire, never had she experienced such a yearning. “Yes…oh…yes.” She moaned as she drew closer to completion. “I…Oh…Vegeta…”

His forehead fell on hers once more, taking in the light in her eyes. “Kakara…my…oh, my mate…” He groaned as she moaned back. He could feel it. Her walls were starting to tighten around him. The prince stared down at her, watching as ecstasy overtook her eyes. She was pulsing around him as she cried out his name, loving him endlessly, bewitching his soul as he lost himself in those eyes, never wishing to leave. His body stilled as he felt his member twitch. His warmth began to fill her without thought. Vegeta kept going, milking himself dry inside her heat. “Kakara…”

The third class whimpered, keeping him close as they soaked in the afterglow of their love making. Lips collided as their passion quieted, but they refused to separate. She wanted him to stay inside her. “Don’t…don’t pull out.”

Vegeta purred into her shoulder. “You…you’ll get pregnant before we mate.” he whispered.

Kakara felt confused until she realized the smell on the air…how did she not notice that she was in heat? She stared back at him, noting that he didn’t move. Slowly, she grabbed his face, pulling him down into another kiss. “I think it’s too late for that,” she whispered as they collided into each other once more, filling the full night with the shared passion between them.

* * *

There were large crowds waiting for them when they returned. It wasn’t every day that a queen returned from the grave. All eyes were on the royal family as they exited the ship. The King wasn’t arguing with the photos being taken. He was too busy keeping his queen close.

Kakara blushed as the flashes began. She didn’t know how sure she was about all of the attention. But Vegeta growled at the men, causing them to back off. As they reached the palace, he third class saw her family waiting. Her mother was in tears as she stared back at Kakara.

The queen stepped forward. “I expect a quick wedding. No reason to put things off.” She looked over at her son, knowing full well what had transpired on the ship. It wasn’t hard to tell when Kakara didn’t come down for breakfast the next morning. “I expect everything to be ready in one week.”

“ONE WEEK!” Vegeta and Kakara both said at the same time in shock. There was no way that everything could be ready in a week.

“Don’t worry about it,” the queen said. “You’re a princess now.” Kakara turned red as her parents stood behind her. The queen passed them. “Now where has Tarble gone?”

Vegeta sighed, watching his mother and father leave them behind as they spoke. “That’s a good question.” He couldn’t find his brother anywhere. He could have sworn that he had seen Tarble with them when they got off of the ship, but it appeared that wasn’t the case. He had to wonder, just how long would Tarble stay on planet? He probably already ran off.

* * *

The younger prince walked down cobbled streets, a dark hood over his face, hiding his appearance from outsiders. Tarble was on a mission. The prince knew that he was in the third-class district from the shape of the stone. Once the streets turned to dirt, then he knew he would be in forth class country. If she had been a fifth class, there would have been a farm off in the distance. He dodged down some back alleys, knowing where he was going. Her family’s address was in the army records.

Tarble watched the shift in the designs of the homes. Smaller wooden structures replaced the ones of stone. The streets were less filled, but just like any other street, there were young girls, dressed in the marks of betrothal. Instead of jewelry or gold, there were small trinkets, some with dried flowers added. This world seemed foreign to the prince as he watched boys and girls playing in the streets without supervision. Each house had boxes of flowers outside, telling the prince where each family got their flowers from. Each house appeared to have its own flower. The smell of so much pollen tickled his nose as he walked by what appeared to be a tavern. There were no flowers here, only bottle caps and corks, painted and dyed in different colors.

The prince pushed inside, finding the pub full. Food and drink were being passed around as they celebrated the end of the war. He ordered a beer, sitting at a small table in the corner. A large goblet was brought as he heard folk music begin to play. There was a band. His eyes looked up to a small stage, finding his prize. Her belly was no longer there, telling him that his child had already been born. Tarble looked up at her, listening to her sing an old bar song. He found her voice pleasing. Just like he had before, he had caught her singing when she was working one evening, asking for her to continue. He had been annoyed that he was interested in a man…only to be relieved that she was indeed a female.

The prince watched her dance, licking his lips. He felt possessive. Tarble could feel his tail digging into his chair as flowers were tossed her way on stage. A growl echoed from his chest as she left the stage, heading to the back. Tarble left his seat, making sure no one saw him. He left some coins on his table as he snuck into the back. Her voice pricked his ears as she spoke with another.

“That should be enough for my rent,” Dava said with a smile. “Mother and I will make it out of this.”

“I didn’t think your father was that weak,” another female answered her back.

“He was an old man. It was going to happen sooner than later,” Dava answered.

“Is your ma looking after the little one?” the female asked.

“She has too. It’s the only way I can make money. Pa would have been sad to see this place fall. If I hadn’t returned when I did, she would have been out on the street,” Dava answered.

“Yes, horrible that you have to rent your own childhood home,” the female said, pointing up at the loft. “You still won’t tell me anything about your son’s father.”

Dava looked away. “It’s not important.”

Tarble had heard enough and backed away. He left the bar with a new purpose. He sighed to himself. He had a son. The thought dug into his brain. What was this feeling? Did he possibly even like her? The prince shook his head as he stalked through the streets, finding leads about a certain landlord.

His search landed him back in the second class district, leading him down a horror he never knew. The fourth class could not afford their homes. They were all rented businesses from a few separate landlords in second class land. Many were tossed out if they couldn’t pay. He sighed once more to himself. He shouldn’t be getting involved, but for some reason, he found himself pushing back into someone else’s business.

The prince looked up at a large landlord with the body of a whale. This one showed off his class by filling his stomach. “Now what can I do with a scrub like you?” the man asked, smoking an expensive cigar that had to be an import.

Tarble removed his hood, sending the man a glare. “I expect more respect from a low being like you.”

Panic filled the man’s face, as his large mustache flared. “Prince Tarble…what…what brings you here?”

The prince crossed his arms. “There’s a property I want to buy.”

“Of course, of course. I have a few beautiful places in the second district with skyline views…”

Tarble grinned. “I have something else in mind. Do you have any taverns?”

“A tavern? But the only establishment I have is in the fourth district. It’s a very poor area. Not becoming of a prince.”

Tarble frowned. “I did not ask your opinion.” He dropped down a large bag of gold. “I have more than enough here.”

“You do…but why be so interested in such a small property? If you’re looking for a vacation spot, I know there are better places than the fourth district.”

“What did I say about your opinion?” The prince’s voice was stern as he left with the deed in hand. He covered his face once more as he walked down the dark streets. Night had fallen. Grabbing the side of a carriage heading back down the busy streets, the prince jumped from carriage to carriage to wagon as he got closer to his destination once more. He could tell that the tavern was about to close as he drew closer to the front.

The girl from the back was now up front. “Sorry sir, we won’t open again till noon tomorrow for lunch,” she said, only for him to walk past her.

“Evine, is the door shut…” Dava stared at the short man covered in a cloak, backing up.

“Sir! I told you that we’re closed,” Evine stated, wondering why Dava was acting strange.

“As of this evening, I became the owner of this building,” Tarble stated, watching her reactions.

“So what will you do now, kick me out?!” Dava said, getting angry as he walked forward. “You have no business here. You have no…” She was shocked as he pulled her down into a kiss, forcing his hood to fall.

Evine backed away. “Prince…Prince Tarble?”

The prince pulled back from the lips he wanted for himself. “Leave us,” he ordered, turning his gaze back up towards the other fourth class. Evine had run off, leaving them alone. “I see that you’ve returned to true form.” His eyes had been distracted by her outfit earlier.

“What are you doing here? I told you…I wanted nothing to do with…” She could not finish her sentences though. She was angry, but her fingers loosened on his jacket, only to grip harder as she tried to pull him closer. As he pulled back. She felt dizzy. “We…I told you we can’t…”

Tarble stared back at her. “You wish to stand there and tell me no.” He felt annoyed. “The more you try to run from me, the more desirable you become. I have my ways.”

“So, you’ll take me without my consent!” She was angry as she stared back at him with an icy glare.

“Only a fool would do such a thing. You will agree to be my mate and that’s final.” The prince crossed his arms, almost huffing like a child.

“Tarble…what point is there to being in a marriage if you don’t even like me.” She turned her back to him. “I’ll get the rent ready every month for you. If you want to see your son…”

“You’re not making this easy on me, are you?” Tarble sighed, looking down. “You know, weakness is something I don’t tolerate. People look at me and expect it.” She turned back to him, looking confused. “But if you think I will allow any other man to take what’s mine, you better rethink that notion at once.”

“Tarble?” She wondered if something was wrong with him when he spoke once more. “Say…say that again…”

“You’re a thorn in my side, but I must care for you if I’m here,” Tarble stated. “I went through too much trouble today for you to refuse.” The prince drew closer to her once more. “I even watched you dance, you didn’t even notice me, but I watched those men, tossing themselves at you. I won’t allow such vulgar minds to have what belongs to me.”

“I don’t belong…” she started as he kissed her again. “Stop that!”

“I crave you. I hate admitting it, but those flings I had in space, it’s not the same as what we once had,” the prince stated. “You want love…something I have trouble with, but maybe, maybe it’s possible.”

Her eyes went wide. “I’m not falling…”

He grinned. “But you already have.” He took her hand, pulling her behind the bar. “Let me show you how much you have.”

* * *

Kakara looked down at the long flowy dress she had on. The royal crest was embroidered into lace around the bodice, flowing out as if she were a princess. She had to take a deep breath, knowing that was the case. Pearls were sown in with small diamonds, completing the pattern. Platinum jewelry was adorned around her neck with dark red stones. Finally, a veil was placed in her hair, which had been done up in curls.

The queen walked into the room as Gine squealed over her daughter’s appearance. “My little girl looks so beautiful.”

“Yes, almost a princess,” the queen said, holding a small box in her hand. “I had to do some digging, but I finally found it.” She opened the box, making Kakara gasp. “Come here.”

Kakara walked over, leaning down as a small tiara was placed on her head. Silver with rubies, sapphires, and diamonds, her eyes almost filled with tears at having something so pretty on her head. “Thank you.”

The queen smiled. “I had that one made when my Geta was born. I always planned for his bride to wear it.” She had another box hidden away for her youngest son’s bride as well. “Now, I believe, it’s time.”

Kakara’s heart raced as the room cleared. She walked up to the door, finding her father waiting there for her. Bardock grinned down at her. “You’re a vision, Kakara.”

“Dad.” She was prepared to argue when music sounded. “It really is time.”

“No cold feet?” he teased, walking her to the door. The door opened, showing a full ballroom.

Kakara’s eyes fell forward, finding Vegeta in a grand set of armor. A long red cape fell down behind him as a necklace matching his father’s was around his neck. “Take me to him.”

Bardock smirked. “As you wish, Princess.”

It felt like the longest walk of her life. She wanted to feel his hand in hers the moment she saw him. Dark eyes stared back at her, his jaw had fallen as he stared at her, almost lost for words as they finally reached him. Bardock placed his daughter’s hand in the prince’s, leaving them at the front.

Vegeta looked as if he couldn’t breathe. “Just when I think I know everything, you surprise me more.”

Kakara didn’t pay attention to the ceremony. All she could do was stare back at his dark eyes. It was only when he spoke that she was shaken from her stare. He was agreeing to his vows. The attention was turned to her. Vows were spoken slowly…torturously. “I do.” There were celebratory cries from the crowd as her prince finished the ceremony off, pulling her into a kiss that was more than the occasion called for. All eyes were on them as a grand party broke out. They were now mates.

“How do you feel, Princess Kakara?” Vegeta grinned back at his bride.

“Hmm, ask me later.” The former third class giggled as she was pulled over to a table as a grand dinner was prepared.

Vegeta looked over, finding his brother leaning against a nearby wall holding a baby. Engagement looked good on Tarble, as well as fatherhood. It appeared everything would be fine there.

The party raged late into the night, finally stopping at sunrise. The prince dragged his bride to their room. Carrying her to their bed. “Will you answer me now?” Vegeta asked.

Kakara grabbed his face as the door opened. “I think I want my husband to ravish me like a wild bear.”

Vegeta’s eyes went wide. “I see that you have jungle fever. What shall I do?”

“Make it so I can’t walk.” Kakara grinned, then giggled as he locked them into their room. “Maybe battle a few giant cats.”

Vegeta pounced on her. “Every day’s an adventure with you.”

“And it never has to end.” Kakara smiled up at him. “I love you, you Stubborn Jerk.”

The prince took her hand. “I love you, my sadistic Bear girl.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. This took a bit longer than I thought it would. I got out of the habit of writing about halfway through this, which was why it took so long. The quarantine gave me the time to get back into the groove. As I've always said, I refuse to keep any story unfinished, since I've spent so much time reading fics to discover that they'll never be finished. Another new story will take this ones place, but I'm taking a small break from Goku/Vegeta fics for a bit to try some new things. Still Dragon ball related of course, but some new places and times.


End file.
